Love Knows No Bounds
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Two demons come to find that their hatred/rivalry runs deeper than that for Inuyasha. Who will be win the Hanyou's heart in the long run? Koga or Sesshomaru? I don't own the characters, Yaoi warning. MxM .In character
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my enternal love for these characters.**

**This is my first time attempting to write a story so guys bare with me ok. Critics are welcome but haters of the couples I write about can all go suck an orange! Sorry guys the break like is acting stupid so if you can't tell when the scenes change in the story thats why. Review to let me know what you think.**

***Note That my story has been revised***

**Love Knows No Bounds**

**Chapter 1**

Speed was something Inuyasha was proud he inherited from his great and terrible father. And speed was currently has greatest ally as he fled through the human village, from five or ten men chasing after him for the crime he'd commited. The reason although very petty was because of a large slab of meat he'd stolen from one of the villager's shop. It wasn't his fault the guy sold such good meat, so he was practically begging for Inuyasha to steal it right?

"Inuyasha you arrogant, wretched hanyou! Bring me back my cow slab!" Yelled a villager, shaking his fist.

"Bite me you stupid old man!" with that remark Inuyasha patted his ass to emphasize his remark.

"Curse you, you damned half breed! You'll pay for this!"

"Yea, yea, yea I heard that one from you last week!" Inuyasha made a crude gesture with his middle digit and snickered proudly. "Just make sure you got something better for me to chew on next time old man. See ya!"

After tossing a two fingered salute Inuyasha kicked it up an notch and was out of sight before the village males knew what hit 'em.

"Damn… That… Inuyasha…," One of the chasing villagers panted. "That's the fifth slab of meat this month."

* * *

Inuyasha checked back behind him to see if anyone had tried to follow him even after he obviously was too fast for them. Those idiots had to be complete debases to think they could keep up with him. "Keh, bunch of wussies." He gloated continuing at a much slower pace.

Now it was time for him to bash in his reward of gnawing this wonder cow slab that he'd been waiting to be slaughtered. It sure took those guys long enough to kill ole' Betsy. His feet came to screeching halt when he finally arrived at his favorite certain large tree. Namely the sacred tree. People wondered why he chose to hang around the tree to where he was bound to by his pass lover, but whenever he was asked that person would either earn a blackened eye or some sort of bruise for scooping into his business.

In one fluid jump, he landed in his predictable perch and crossed his long appendages, settling down for his feast. The smell was oh so enticing to his nostrils, that he licked his chops and was about to chow down into his prize…._WHAM!_

"Ow what the blue fuck!" A small fist sized rock fell to his hand after clamped a sore finger to the side of his temple where it landed. His eyes immediately began it's murderous search for the person who was bound to feel certain doom for attempting to even bruise his delicate skin.

"Have ye no shame in the ways of your actions Inuyasha," came the wise voice of the priestess Kaede.

Oh hell no. So it was the hag that sent that deadly projectile. "Have you lost your ever loving mind old woman? You are so dead when I get down there!"

Inuyasha hopped down from his tree branch in a huffing fit and marched over to stand toe to toe with the senile old goat. "You do realize that I should just kill you right now since you only got about ten days left to live anyway."

"Ye is such a rude young dog." Kaede mumbled cupping her fists behind her back. "Haven't ye anything else better to do with ye time besides terrorizing the village with your tactics?"

"Yea and this is something to do." Inuyasha tossed the meat up in the air and snatched it right back. " I do what I want to entertain myself old lady. And if it so happens to include giving the village hell then I will."

Kaede in a sense, had adopted Inuyasha as a troublesome grandson to guide him through a better life to live. Occasionally the villagers would witness her giving the rebellious youth a disciplined remark, a wise comment, or now more frequent whack on the head. There were a few times she even tugged on his flappy ears. All of this being done with love of course. "Inuyasha I only get into ye's business whenever I see what you're doing is wrong."

"Keh," Snorted the arrogant hanyou. ""Well if _ye_ would mind _ye_ own business than maybe _ye _wouldn't have to worry about what _ye_ were doing," He said, mimicking Kaede's speech pattern.

Kaede gasped from the rude youngster's copying tactics. "Have ye no shame in disrespecting thy elders in such a manner?"

"No especially when doesn't know when to get a clue and butt out of my business."

Signing her defeat, the elder priestess regarded the young brass soul with her one good eye. No matter what others have concluded about Inuyasha's behavior she could easily tell that this all revolved around the fact of Kagome's departure some ten years ago. Since then he's been pretty much aloof towards other's and down right nasty. Sango and Miroku have since wedded and are now living in the abandoned demon slayer village, hoping for a fresh new start. The young fox demon has decided to continue on his own for his personal training high up in the mountains with Totosai, for reasons no one knew of.

With all of his comrades gone about their lives, that only left Inuyasha to feel a little abandoned. Which was probably why he chose to cause daily mischief in the village. To gain some attention or to keep his mind occupied since there was no longer a reason for him to use his Father's fang, Tetsusaiga. But still he needed to do something other then rack the people's nerves.

"Inuyasha, I assume that you've chopped all the needed fire wood for the upcoming season and caught all the fish needed for tonight's supper."

Oh damn. He had completely forgotten about doing his chores for the village.

So Inuyasha's hesitation to answer was all the answer she needed to know. "Well, since you haven't done these simple tasks, I guess ye won't be needing any dinner tonight since there is such a large portion of food to satisfy your appetite. Such a shame." She mocked in fake sadness. "I planned to cook mince lamb stew with rice and stir fried vegetables. Oh well, have a good day Inuyasha."

Kaede spun on her heel, slowly walking back to her home, mentally counting in her head from _five…four…three….two…one…_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted the hanyou running over to cut off her exit. His clawed hand clamped down on her shoulder, giving his most charming smile. "Ya know, I completely forgot that I already chopped the wood and caught some fish. If you'll just sit tight, I'll just go and bring it. Ok?" He squeaked nervously. Inuyasha kidded around about many things, but food was definitely not one of them.

He shoved the cow slab in her arms and took off to the forest as if the hounds of hell were on his ass. "Just make sure to put extra lamb in there tonight old lady!" He yelled over his long flowing hair.

Kaede smiled her clever smirk of satisfaction. It just goes to show that when you wanted something done… Just threaten a man about his food and he was putty in your hands.

* * *

Chopping wood was one thing. It was more of a satisfying way of making a young man feel even more manly. But catching these slippery ass fish was another thing. How the hell did he get himself roped into doing such a stupid chore in the first place?

Inuyasha had his haori and hakama removed and placed on the shoreline to prevent them from being soaked. Which left him in only his under layer of white shirt and pants. It was far to hot be wearing all those clothes anyway. Demon clothing could easily mend and dry itself but it was hell just waiting for it to get clean.

"Aww dammit!" He groaned missing yet another fish that swim pass his fingers. The slimy little fucks were just laughing at him he just knew it. So far all he's been able to catch were two hundred. That wasn't nearly enough for him and the villagers. He could easily eat about half of that on his own.

He needed to catch more. But these little creepers were just toying around, touching his ankles and smashing his face with water. The little buggers.

Finally after two grueling hours of torturous fish hunting, Inuyasha was able to meet his goal for feeding the all the humans and himself for the next day or so.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked over to at the dozen filled baskets of healthy protein. In a way he was proud to be able to ensure the good welfare of the humans. Especially considering that he's been a selfish, egotistic jackass to everyone.

He knew he seemed cruel towards them at times but it was the only way he knew how to display his feelings. Soft and mussy just wasn't in him. Being wild and unruly is what he did best. Truthfully he was surprised that they even allowed him to continue to living there. Although a few of them were strictly traditionalist and thought human and demon interactions a sin, they still tolerated him enough, knowing that his strength and power was needed to help protect them from any outside attacks from demons.

Well there was no point in lingering on thoughts he already knew the answer to. Besides if he didn't hurry back Kaede would surely make sure his portion of dinner was fed to the stray dogs in around town. The old hag.

The thought had him hurrying over to line up all of the baskets in a single file line for his tricky preparation of taking them all back at once. He had sliced down a tree before to use as a handle to slip through the thin straps. The thin truck was passed through each circled handle until it was even on each end.

Judging from the amount of fish it would've taken an average of ten or so strong men to pick it up. This was mere child's play for the infamous Inuyasha of course. He could just as easily pick up three boulders without breaking a sweat. With a spit and spat to each hand, he rubbed them together, and lifted the heavy log over his right shoulder and started off toward the village with a silly grin on his face. Lamb, lamb, lamb, lamb, LAMB.

* * *

Near the entrance of the village was a patch of gold suntear lilies. Sitting in the center was a small four year old girl with long black hair kept in two pigtails by pink ribbons. Long curly bains framed her heart shaped face, touching her shoulders. She was dressed in a pink, short sleeved, kimono decorated with yellow butterflies.

Picking the suntear lilies always reminded the little human of Inuyasha's sun colored eyes. She considered him to be the most handsome person in all of the three worlds. You could also put in that she adored him because he had cute puppy dog ears to tug and rub. Meki's parents were killed a year ago by a demon. She and her older brother managed to escape when Inuyasha came to the rescue that day. Since then the young child hero worshipped the ground he walked on.

Meki picked a few more lilies to complete the flower necklace present. "There. Now My Yasha will have pwetty flowers to match his pwetty eyes." Her baby blue eyes sparkled in delight at the thought of giving her gift to her Yasha.

"I wonder when My Yasha will be back. It's getting weally late." Judging by the sun's position in the sky it would be dinner time soon.

"I know. I'll go get more pwetty flowers. I only need a few more anyway."

Meki rose from her patch of posies, dusted off her kimono and set off closer to the forest to find more flowers.

After finding another lustful patch of lilies near the edge of the forest, she kneeled down to gather a few more flowers. "My Yasha will be so happy with my pwesant," the small child giggled, hugging the scented necklace to her chest.

"Well what do we have here? A delicious little human child," came a suddenly raspy, deep voice from behind.

Meki turned to the strange speaking source and screamed in terrifying horror.

Standing behind her was a tall three horned blue troll demon with red glowing eyes and a hideous mass of green shaggy hair. The creatures mouth was filled with jagged yellow teeth and dripped with saliva.

"Oh I just love to eat children, especially little girls," It rasped menacingly. "Sweet like a piece of candy."

The small girl trembled from head to toe in fitted freight. "Y-You b-b-better get away from me o-o-or My Yasha will get you!"

The demon only laughed at the child's feeble attempt to intimidate him. " Ooooh so you wittle Yasha get me eh? Ha! Don't make me laugh kid! I'll just eat them up too," The monster bellowed, with his shaking gut.

The evil troll began its predatorily scary stalk to its prey, wiping the saliva dripping from its lips.

"I-I-I said you b-b-better stay back or else," Once again trying to scare the demon off but to no avail. She backed away as far as she could until trapping herself against a tree.

"Oh and what are you doing to do to me hmm? Give me your pwetty little flowers? Hah stupid kid!"

"No these flowers belong to My Yasha you big meanie," she said firmly, sticking her tongue out.

"Well let's see what your Yasha says ….WHEN I EAT YOU FLOWERS AND ALL!" The demon charge at an alarming speed; It was too fast for the girl to react. It raised its claws in the air to strike her down…

Meki closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain, screaming at the top of her small lungs. "MY YASHA!"

Then…

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER"

A gut retching terror of pain erupted from the troll demon at the feel of its body being torn to shreds. Then it fell to the ground ina messy, bloody heap of body parts.

Whew he'd made it just in time. The girl was unharmed.

But that wasn't going to stop the kid from getting that tongue lashing. "Dammit Meki, how many times have do I have to tell you stay near the village. This is the kind of stuff that happens when you wander to far away. Do you wanna be demon food? - huh,"

Inuyasha stopped short when he saw Meki's blue eyes melting into small pearls of tears. Her little body shook from the deep heaved sobs and the terrifying ordeal that had taken place only moments before.. If Inuyasha had any type of weakness, it was the tears of a female crying helplessly. He hated to see women crying. A strait he developed from his deceased mother, whom he couldn't stand to see weeping. He'd never admit it but over the year since he met her, he'd grown a soft spot for the little blue eyed child. Somewhat taking her under his wing like a baby sister.

"Hey, Hey, Hey kid stop with the water works already. The demon's dead now," he said softly to calm down her quivering. He knelt down to her eye level and placed a comforting hand on her head. "It's alright now. He's gone." He whispered on.

"I-I'm sorry My Yasha. I-I didn't mean to make you mad at me. And," She held up her hand to show him her flowery arrangement. "I just wanted to make you a pwetty necklace for you to wear to match your eyes," she finished.

She wandered away from the village to make him a necklace of flowers? Why would she do that? Such a strange girl she was. "Listen kid I'm not mad. I was just… worried that's all." Then his face crunched up into it's usual scowl. "But the next time you wanna pick some stupid flowers do it near the village ok?" he stated in a serious tone.

Meki rubbed her eyes clean of the tears with her hand and gave him a warm smile. "Yes

My Yasha I will. Now can you put on my pwetty necklace?"

Inuyasha stood from his kneeling position and regarded the kid like she lost the sense god gave a mull.

"Nah huh. Sorry kid ain't no way I'm wearing some dumbass flower necklace. Do you want everybody in the village to laugh at me?" he questioned.

"But I just wanted to make you look pwetty," she whimpered.

Uh-Oh. Inuyasha caught the salty smell of those fluids coming. Glancing down he saw she was about to flow again.

"Oh my God," he grimaced. "Are you seriously about to cry again? Look kid it's not going to—ARGGGG," Inuyasha fell over to the ground covering, his overly sensitive ears from the loud shrieking cry of the human's crying. '_Geez this brat is loud'_, he thought.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll wear the damn necklace! Just shut the hell up!" he hollered in pain. He was going to be deaf at this rate.

Meki instantly stopped her wailing to squealed, hopping on her toes in delight, clapping her hands together.

'_Damn she stopped crying fast'_ he thought suspiciously. That kid was a tricky one.

"Thank you My Yasha. It'll wook so pwetty on you." She giggled placing the creation around his neck.

"Dammit Meki stop calling me My Yasha. My name is Inuyasha. IN-U-YA-SHA! And..." he picked up the flowery arrangement and frowned his distaste. "Did you have to pick yellow flowers? You couldn't find any manly colors like red or blue?" Of course any flowers regardless of color put on a guy like jewelry would be considered unmanly.

"Oh but My Yasha they match your eyes," she said pointing at his golden gaze to state her point.

Inuyasha looked at the flowers more closely and noticed that she was right. They did match his eyes. The kid had a good eye for colors. To think that she went through so much detail just to get him the right matching eye colored plants. That was sure thoughtful.

With a resighed sign, Inuyasha stood lifting Meki in his arms. "Alright since they match my eyes, I'll wear them today. But don't get any ideas that I'm wearing this shit again, ya hear?"

His reply was a gentle sign of content and cozy snuggles against his soft snowy mane.

"Thank you My Yasha," she whispered sleepily, exhaling a deep breath and settling against his neck. Her even breathing and the slight rise of her chest told the hanyou that she'd quickly fallen asleep. She was probably exhausted from all the crying and excitement. The sun was setting now anyway so it was getting late.

"Hm stupid brat," Inuyasha said with a little affection. He patted her back soothingly to keep her sleeping as he strolled to the village. "For your sake kid I better not be late for the hag's stew or these flowers are going up your brother's ass for not keeping an eye on you."

* * *

Far off in another part of the land was another little girl picking flowers. She was dressed in a long sleeved orange and tan checkered kimono. Tied around her waist was a lime sash to match her green bubble decorations. Her long brown hair sported a short pig tail at the top and the rest flowed to the small of her back. She was nestled in a huge flowery paradise enjoying her task of making crowns of scented aromas.

Grazing behind the child was a two headed dragon demon named Ah-Uh. She wasn't afraid of the demon because he was there for her protection and well being. Another creature further off was a green kappa demon named Jaken. He his clothing consisted of a brown suikan, a black cat hat and tan colored hakama.

The so called servant of her master was sitting cross legged with his two headed staff secure in his folded arms. He was muttering different phrases over and over again to himself. Something along the lines of 'why do I have to watch this dirty human, this is so unfair, why does milord want this silly child here anyway.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken, look I'm finished," Rin yelled waving her hand to get the imp's attention. She skipped over to her second master and bent down to show her flower crown. "Look Master Jaken. Isn't it pretty? Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like it?

"Hn," the kappa huffed. Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru will actually wear ridiculous flowers on his head? You silly fool. You forget that this is Lord Sesshomaru we're talking about. The same bloodthirsty, evil, seething, boiling ball of pure- Keoff," Jaken sounded after being branded in the back of the head with a nice sized stone.

"Nice shot Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed in delight upon the sight of the daiyoukai.

Coming into view was a breathtakingly handsome tall dog demon with long flowing silvery hair. His skin was as pale as the moon in the deep of night. His angelic face was decorated in magenta colored strips, two on each cheek. On his forehead he bore a blue cresant moon. His eyes were as gold as the sun's rays. Those were the eyes that could cast a glare cold enough to start an early winter. His eyelids were as red as blood. His attire consisted of a white male style kimono. It's decorations were of red that would break off into flowers encased in hexagon patterns. The design surrounded his collar and the tips of his long sleeves. His upper torso bared army stopping mid thigh. Draping his shoulder was a cream colored mokomoko. The daiyoukai walked with such grace it appeared as though he were floating.

"Rin I hope you have fared well in my absence?" Sesshomaru said coming to a halt in front of the girl.

With a nod, Rin gave her lord a bright sunny smile. "Yes milord. I've picked many flowers for you and made them into pretty crowns. See?" she said holding up the colorful project.

Sesshomaru simple blinked at the crown of flowers indifferently. "Indeed," he said smoothly. "Let us be off."

Rin squeal with an excited laughter as though someone told her she had the most beautiful treasure in the three worlds. She ran circles around and around her lordship in a state of a dazed cloud of happiness.

"Jaken gather Ah-Uh. We're leaving."

In the blink of an eye, the kappa was up and running to grab the dragon by the reins repeating 'Yes milord, Sorry milord' over and over again in his squeaky voice. He managed to catch the already walking couple up ahead. "My lord may I be so bold as to ask where you've been all this time?" he asked curiously.

Sesshomaru met the kappa's gaze with an icy glare of his amber orbs. The all too familiar hardened eye made the imp shivered in fear and cowered back bowing his head for his lord's forgiveness. "Please pardon me master. That was completely out of line."

"The purpose of my absence is something you needn't worry yourself with Jaken. It would be in your best interest to remember that." Replied the inu daiyoukai maintaining no evidence of being offended at the kappa's meddling.

Rin held back a bit to bend down to Jaken's level. " Master Jaken you're not suppose to ask Lord Sesshomaru where he's been remember? The last you asked him he hit you so hard you didn't wake up for three days," she said in a not so low whisper.

"Oh yes. I'd almost forgotten."

Sesshomaru walked fuming in his mind over many thoughts. The reason for his trip proved once more to be an utter waste of time and effort on his part. He should've slain those foolish mortals for such an ignorant display of wasted skills. Would he ever find what he was looking for?

* * *

"My Yasha! My Yasha! Where are you My Yasha," Meki called out.

'_Damned kid doesn't know when to take a hint'_ Inuyasha thought annoyed

It's been three days since he rescued Meki from the demon attack and she's been sticking to him like glue since then. When he brought her back to her older brother Yoji, he made sure to scare the living hell out of him by threatening to snap his back in two he didn't watch the brat more closely. But her brother was working right now leaving her bored with nothing to do. Except aggravate Inuyasha to death. He was perched high in a tree with his arms and legs crossed starring at the girl below him.

"My Yasha! My Yasha! Don't you wanna pway with me today?"

Inuyasha planned to go to the Bone Eater's well today. Force of habit really. Kind of hoping to hear Kagome's once more…

"My Yasha! My Yasha"

Kagome…. It's been 10 whole years since she left. And yet… He still found himself missing her as if it were only yesterday that she left for her own time…Would she ever return?

"There you are My Yasha," Meki clapped happily looking up the tree. "I found you."

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was sitting in a branch clearly visible from the ground. Damn he thought he was out of sight of mind from anyone down below. Next he was going to remember to find a better hiding place.

Blinking out of his daze he lend over the branch to glare at the little girl below. "Geez kid, don't you have anything else better to do than follow me around? You're like a goddamned puppy!"

"But My Yasha I'm bored. And I wanted to bwush your hair today. Don't you want it to be shiny and soft?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha's left eye began to ticked at this point. This was a usual tale tell sign that he was getting quite annoyed. These reactions were of no importance to Meki though as she just continued to smile up at him with no fear of any kind.

"Oh yea… My Yasha! My bwother said to tell you that you had some fwiends here to see you and to come get you."

Triangle shaped ears twitched at this information. Friends? What friends? The only friends he had were…

"Hey kid what did these 'friends of mine look like?" Although he had a sneaking suspicion already of whom they were.

Meki tilted her head to the side and put a finger to her cheek like she was in deep mediating thought.

"One of them is a pwetty long haired lady. She was cawwying a cute kitty in her arms. The other pewson was a tall man. I think he's a pwiest or monk. He had a big long stick in his hand."

Sango and Miroku. He figured as much. But what were they doing here. It was way too early for a visit. They'd taken it upon themselves to visit him monthly. And he'd seen them about two weeks ago. So it was far to soon for them to be paying him a visit. Something was definitely up.

Jumping down from his perch, he landed squatting in front of the three foot human girl.

"Kid listen, I'll allow you to brush my hair alright? But ONLY BRUSH IT. I don't it in any crazy braids or bound in weird way ok?" He might as well get it brushed. It wouldn't look right if he saw them looking unkempt. They were already worried enough about him when they thought he was spending too much of his time alone.

"Yaaaaayyy. I pwomise My Yasha I'm going to make you so beautiful," She said joyously.

"Hmph whatever. Let's go."

He picked the laughing girl and placed her on his shoulder blades, being rewarded with a healthy supply of giggles and a gentle nuzzle between his ears. With a unseen smirk, he started off to the village to see what would cause his friends to come earlier than expected.

**A/N: My revised chapter one. Hope it looks better then the first one. Review your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Here's Chapter 2 hope you like it.**

***Note This story was revised.***

**Chapter 2**

The well known scent of his pass human combatants lend Inuyasha to the location he should've known they'd be. Why the hell would they visit the old hags place instead of just coming to find him? It was too damn early for a lecture from the woman. Not to mention that his irriation was already growing because of a certain little brat who thought it was amusing to pull on his floppy ears like he was some type of saddled horse.

Meki bounced up and down with glee tugging her Yasha's ears. "Getty up!" She cheered kicking with his tiny feet.

"Kid you are seriously asking for a spanking." He warned quietly.

"GETTY UP!"

Kaede stepped out of the hut after hearing Meki's childless laughs approaching. She couldn't resist smiling at the scene before her. It was just too precious to see the big bad hanyou dog carrying a small human on his shoulders.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, each bounce on his shoulders meant a a rough yank on his tender ears. Kaede decided it was best to intervene after seeing the hanyou's left eye tick its ritual of annoyance. She wouldn't put it pass the boy to throw the child across the village like a sack of potatoes.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha. I see ye is in a fair mood."

"Yea as good as it's going to get." He sneered, lifting the girl over his head by her foot and placing her don to sit on her bottom. "You are such a goddamn pain." Referring to the girl sitting down on his toes.

Meki looked up at Inuyasha curiously then smiled, getting up to dash over to the priestess. The little girl bowed respectively then tugged the elder woman's sleeve to signal for her to bend to her level. "Lady Kaede, I have a favor to ask pwease." The girl requested.

"Yes child. What is it?"

"Do you have a bwush I can use for My Yasha's hair? He has a very messy head and it weally needs to be bwushed." She explained innocently.

"Of course my dear. You should find it in my blue box next to the sutras."

Meki bowed her gratitude and hurried off into the hut.

Inuyasha unconsciously lifted a hand to his hair and pulled a locket of the snowy tresses to examine it carefully. His hair wasn't messy? It was just matted from being unkempt for so long.

"Prehaps if ye would take better care of thy hair, the girl would have to think she needed to do it for ye." Kaede as if reading the hanyou's mind.

"Oh shaddup would ya? Damn she's the one who volunteered. So who am I reject her offer?"

Kaede narrowed her eye toward the hanyou. "I fear the child will have her work cut oout for her when having to untangle that mass of dirty hair." With that said she turned around to walk back inside her home.

Inuyasha's ears distinctly flattened against his skull at the insult. So maybe he was overdo for a wash…but hell did she have to point it so obviously? "Keh, half dead old prune."

* * *

Inuyasha noticed right away that something was up with Miroku and Sango. Although the monk's personality was always carefree and cheerful, he seemed usually happy today. As for Sango, her appearance seemed almost softer if that were possible in appearance.

Another thing he found odd was that she hasn't once met Inuyasha's gaze since he entered the hut. This, the hanyou found to be rather peculiar because with Sango being an expert demon slayer, she'd never had any issues with keeping eye contact with anyone. And she was bothering him with the constant fidgeting of her fingers. Oh and let's get on the fact that her face was flushed a pale pink color, like she was keeping a secret. Very, very strange indeed.

"Well Inuyasha I can see that you've become quite the popular with the ladies." Miroku said cheekily. "Surely this is because of my influence no doubt?"

Meki hummed to herself as she brushed from top to bottom of her favorite hanyou's long flowing hair.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't go getting the wrong idea monk. The kid is just brushing my hair because she has nothing else better to do with her time and it's keeping her out of trouble. Beside." His golden eyes narrowed. "I don't need to grope a woman's ass when trying to get her attention."

"Oh you wound me my friend." Miroku said mocking his hurt. "I do not caress every single woman who happens to pass my way. I only wish to touch the lovely young ladies with extra - Ouch Sango!"

Said demon slayer lowered her hand from her husbands head. "Miroku must you talk in such a disgusting manner even in the presence of a child?"

"But dearest, the girl doesn't know what we're talking about. Her mind is still to innocent and pure to understand the talk of adults. Isn't that right my dear?" He asked the little angel behind his friend.

Meki peeked her pony tailed head from around Inuyasha's head and smiled. "You are a vewy naughty monk." And she went back to brushing her Yasha's hair.

"Well never mind I guess she does realize what her elders talk about."

Sang signed, blushing at her husband's ignorance. "You hot blooded fool."

Inuyasha was gradually losing his temper bit by bit wondering when these two were going to get to the reasons why they were here. ""Sooo anyway, you mind telling me why you two decided to drop by so soon? I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks.

The monk shrugged his shoulders. "Can't we just be concerned about your wellbeing and come sooner then necessary?"

"Uh no you can't."

Signing once more, Sango nudged Miroku to knock off his silliness so they could get back to the manner at hand. Nodding He cleared his throat and crawled over to grab Inuyasha's hands in his and looked deep into his eyes. "Inuyasha we've known each other for a very long time, so I would only see that it was only right to ask you this favor."

Inuyasha lend back a bit from the way the monk was giving him a hard look, making him feel uneasy. "Okkkk…"

"Would you consider -"

"Na-Hah. No! No way!" Came the abrupt interruption. "Hell no! Ain't any way I'm going to bear your child Miroku! I thought you were married to Sango! What the hell -"

"RELAX Inuyasha! I wouldn't dare of asking you such a thing." Miroku exhaled a saddened breath looking up at the heavens. "Oh god why do you insist on thinking so ill of me my friend? If I should ever want to find someone else as beautiful as my Sango to bear my children, I would come and plant my seed in your womb."

"And I will kick your ass from here to next week if you even tried it." The ignorant bastard.

"Oh boy. Miroku maybe you should let me ask him," Sango suggested.

"Of course my dear."

Sango crawled over to kneel in front of Inuyasha and cupped his large hands in her smaller ones. Why did these two feel that they had to grab his hands when talking to him? Such affectionate souls these two were.

The demon slayer blushed furiously as she thought of the easiest way to ask her posing question. He could say yes but then again he could always say no.

"Inuyasha… Um you see… the thing is… Would you…Would you consider being the guardian of our first born child?"

Inuyasha blinked. Blinked. Blinked. Blinked. Blinked. Him a guardian to a child? That would be new…But wait did that mean that Sango was…

He gasped looking between the pervert monk and his sweet and kind Sango. "Ok ok ok ok." Inuyasha pulled one of his hands back to squeeze the growing pressure between his eyes. "Let me be the first to say, that yes I will be happy to be the godfather but I will also have to say that I am utterly appalled that you, Sango, have sunk so low as to bare this perverted fools offspring." He shook his head. "Sango are you sure that you're pregnant? Because that's gross."

Sango blushed and nodded before covering her face with her hands. She was really embarrassed. "We weren't certain until I missed my monthly bleeding twice. Now we are certain." Her chocolate eyes peeked through her fingers. " I'm two months along now."

Inuyasha was floored. Sango? And Miroku? Starting a family together? This was amazing. And to top it off they wanted him to be the Godfather to their first born child. They still wanted him apart of their lives even though they were staring a family. He'd always thought that when they started a family that he would be forgotten. After all he was a half-demon. He would outlive them and their children and their children's children. So why would he want to stay with them? He shook his head to clear his mind of such nonsense. Of course they would want him around. They were all friends after all. Inuyasha was truly happy for his friends and offered his congratulations in full as they conversated over breakfast.

"All finished My Yasha!" Meki said cheerfully. "Now your hair is shiny and fluffy."

Inuyasha pulled a handful of his hair forward to have a look himself. He rubbed the soft tresses between his fingers and grinned. "Hey not to bad. I think I'll let you fix my hair from now on."

"Oh and will you let me put some smelly stuff in there too My Yasha?"

"Not a chance in hell kid." He grunted shoving the child away. "Now go out and play or something."

"But My Yasha I wanna stay in here with you." Meki whined.

"I said no! Now go outside and play like I told you."

Meki's bottom lip quivered as she pouted her displeasure. "You hate me." She mumbled.

Oh man why did she always have to get him like that? "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Meki decided to test that theory. "Fine if My Yasha doesn't hate me then kiss me on my cheek."

"Say what!" Inuyasha bellowed. "I'm not doing squat!"

"You do hate me then!" She cried falling to her knees and rubbing her eyes, letting the tears begin to fall.

"Ohhh the poor baby!" Sango walked over to coddle the small child to her bosom rocking her back and forth. She then shot a venomous glare at the evil hanyou. "Inuyasha you can be such a jerk."

"What did I do?"

Miroku softly tapped him on his head with his staff. "Surely one little kiss wouldn't be so hard for you to do now would it?"

Damn now he was outnumbered three to one. This was bullshit. "OK OK OK I'll kiss the little brat."

"Yahhhh!" Meki cheered hurrying over to receive her kiss from her sweet hanyou.

"God help me." Moaned the miserable hanyou. He picked the girl up and looked at her as if she were a disgusting insect that fell in his soup. Closing his eyes he brought the girl forward to kiss her cheek, but Meki turned her head at the last minute and ended up kissing him square on the mouth. "Ugh you little shit!" Spat the angry half breed. "You said cheek, not mouth!" He placed her on the ground and swatted her little behind sending her flying out the door. "The next time you do that again I'm going to spank your ass if until it glows!"

Sango giggled following out after the clever child.

Inuyasha sat back down on the floor in a huffing fit. The nerve of that brat.

Miroku scooted closer to his comrade to loop an arm around his neck. "Ah the innocent first kiss of youth."

"Shaddup."

"Oh come now Inuyasha. I didn't know you preferred your woman so young."

Two gold eyes narrowed shifting slightly to the left.

"I mean if you want to molest little children I suppose that's up to you. Although I hardly see any satisfaction in doing so…"

His claws cracked with anticipation.

"Oh well. I know what I must do." Miroku signed getting up to leave the hut. Before stepping out, the monk looked over his shoulder and gave Inuyasha a mischievous smile. "Now you just stay put my precious widdle Yasha, while I go and fetch you some older woman to kiss." The he ran out of the door prepared for the chase he knew was to come.

"Get back here Miroku! Wittle Yasha is going to kick your wittle ass!" Inuyasha gave chase to the laughing monk knowing when he caught him; all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Sango sat watching Meki running around in the flower field playing with her two tail neko cat Kirara. The child ran in circles with her arms spread out like she was dancing. Sango smiled at the innocent girl's carefree joy. She placed a hand over her now flat belly knowing that it'll soon swell with the evidence of life inside.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion going on towards the edge of the village.

"A DEMON! WE CAUGHT A DEMON! SOMEONE GO AND FETCH LADY KAEDE AT ONCE!"

The villagers scrambled all over, gathering weapons and horses to finish off the captured beast. Sango stood and called to Kirara to protect Meki. The neko cat transformed to her larger from then took the carried the child to a safer area. Sango ran back to the hut for her Hiraikotsu. She'd barely made it out the door when Miroku grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sango what do you think you're doing? You're in no condition to be fighting demons!"

"But Miroku I- Oh my!" Sango grimaced, when she turned around to argue. She got an real eyeful of the monk's face.

Miroku's left eye was swollen shut and his right cheek was turning an ugly shade of bluish purple.

"Were you already attacked by the demon? But I thought I heard the villagers say it was captured-,"

"I wasn't attacked by the demon," Miroku interrupted. "Not by THAT demon anyway. Listen I'll explain later. Inuyasha already went ahead to check out the situation. I'm going to follow him. You stay and watch the remaining villagers here to make sure nothing happens."

"But Miroku!"

Her call was ignored as the monk sped off in the direction of the captured demon. She could only pray that this demon wasn't something that they couldn't handle.

* * *

Lady Kaede unmounted her horse with bow and arrow in hand, ready to end the creature's life. She approached the crowd of village men. The group parted making way for her to reach the center.

In the middle of the enormous gathering was a small demon bound by its hands and ankles with rope. The demon appeared to be a small female demon child. She had red hair with two pig tails set high on her head. She wore wolf fur around her shoulders, waist and legs. In her hair was a white and purple flower. Her torso was clad in a pink and black type of armor.

Her green eyes were wide, and dripping with heavy tears. The demon child was shivering with fear, not knowing what these humans wanted with her.

Kaede lowered her bow and arrow. The demon seemed harmless. She wasn't emitting any type of evil aura. She approached the demon and kneeled down before her.

"Demon what reasons do ye have for wandering into our village?" The demon whimper and moved the best she could away from the priestess.

"Answer milady's question you filthy beast!" yelled a villager then he kicked the girl making her cry out in pain.

Yoji, Meki's older brother, jumped in front of the villager before he could land another kick. "Stop! There's no need to be cruel to this demon. She's only a child."

"Hmph. Yoji you don't need to show kindness to that animal. All demons are evil," the man stated firmly.

"Yes but lest not forget that Inuyasha is a half-demon and has saved our village many times over," Kaede spoke out.

The man gritted his teeth and turned his head. The facts were facts. Inuyasha had save the village time and time again without hesitation.

Kaede turned back to the whimpering girl and patted her head softly, giving her comforting smile. "I apologize for my villagers' rude actions young one. Tell me what thy name is?"

Sobs subsided until they were nothing but sniffles. The small demon rose her head and look at the one eyed woman.

"Ayame," came the soft reply.

"Ayame you say? Hm. That's a very pretty name for such a pretty face." Yoji said smiling.

Ayame lowered her head to hide her blush.

"How old might ye be child?" Kaede asked curiously.

"I'm 5 years old."

This puzzled old priestess to a certain degree. What would a demon child so young be doing out here all alone.

"What kind of demon are ye? My eyes have never seen thy kind before."

"She's a wolf demon," Inuyasha yelled over the crowd, shoving pass much of the humans to reach the center. "She's giving off the same scent as that scrawny wolf, Koga."

Ayame turned her green eyes up to look at the hanyou. "You know my Koga? Please could you help me find him? I came down from the Northern Mountains searching for him," she said excitedly.

Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow. Why would he want to waste his time searching for that skinny ass wolf? The bastard gave him nothing but grief the entire time they'd known each other.

"Just why in the hell would I want to go looking for that puny wolf? If you wanna find the fool then do it yourself." With that said Inuyasha turned to stalk away. Him look for Koga? What a stupid ass idea.

He hadn't made it five feet before his caught a whiff of his weakness. _'Just keep walking, Just keep walking' _He could hear the hiccups and sobs now. _'Dammit me and my soft ass conscious.' _

Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder at the whimpering cub and the sight nearly made his heart stop.

Ayame's face was hung low with tears streaming down her soft rosy cheeks. The hanyou took note of the girl's condition. She was skinner then a normal demon child should be and kind of dirty. Not to mention that those white fur colored armor plates should be cleaner then they were.

Miroku approached, elbowing him in the side. This earned him a growl but the monk only glared back with his good right eye, since the other was still swollen thanks to the hanyou's right hook.

Inuyasha signed his defeat. He knew when he was beaten. Besides it wouldn't hurt to give the little girl something to eat and a decent wash up.

He went to where the girl was tied up, and kneeled in front of her. She worked her sweet innocent magic by giving him the best puppy dog eyes ever_. 'Those damned kids sure know to lay it on thick.' _With a quick swap of his claws the ropes were cut off falling to her knees. Inuyasha stood up with the child snug in his arms, giving her a stern look.

"Listen brat don't think crying is going to get me looking for that dumbass wolf. The only reason I'm helping ya out is because you can't live among humans."

Ayame nodded her head timidly. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and snuggled against his hair. "Thank you so much for helping me," she muttered against his hair.

Inuyasha walked through the crowd ignoring all the "aws" "how sweets" and "that's adorable" echoing out. Miroku fell into step beside him, giving a cheeky smile. Inuyasha in turn gave him an ominous expression saying _'Unless you want that other eye shut up tight, keep your comments to yourself'_

Miroku understood that look right away and the smile vanished immediately.

Ayame snuggled closer into the snowy softness with a contented sign. "Hmmm you have such soft hair."

Inuyasha's left ticked ticked ticked. Oh this was going to be a long day. The monk made a sound much like a snort of laughter, disguising it as a cough.

* * *

Sango was pacing back and forth worrying herself sick. Meki was sitting on the ground rolling a yarn ball with Kirara like a game of cat and mouse. The demon slayer paced three more times until a the sight of white and red figure caught her attention. Another figure with black and purple robes showed up a step behind. When she realized who the approaching forms were she ran to meet them halfway. Sango bomb rushed in the monk's open arms to embrace him, hugging him close.

"If you freaks are done with the cuddly stuff, we got a brat here who needs washing up. And she really needs it too." Inuyasha scowled. Honestly she smelled worst then Koga's ass.

Sango released Miroku to noticed that Inuyasha was carrying a very tiny child in his arms. The girl's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Her face hidden in the gentle soothing mass. Sango walked around Inuyasha trying to get a better look at the creature cowering creature. Taking in her appearance, Sango guessed she was demon. Her size and timid behavior indicated she was a child in age. Being a demon- slayer, her experience made it rather easy to evaluate such things.

"Was this the demon the villagers were making such a fuss about?" she asked folding her arms in fron of her chest.

"Yea," Inuyasha replied. "When we arrived I caught the scent of wolf all over her. I assumed she was a part of that dumbass wolf's tribe but she says that she's from the north."

Sango reached her hand out to pat the wolf child's head. Ayame stiffened at the contact, then relaxed enough to look at Sango.

"My, she's very pretty." She said in awe. "Hello little on, what's your name?"

Ayame looked at Inuyasha as though asking for permission to speak. At his nod she answered softly. "My name is Ayame."

"Ayame? Hm that means flower doesn't it?"

"Yes" was the meek reply.

"Well you're a very pretty little girl Ayame. But I bet you'll be even prettier after a bath. Would you mind me giving you a bath?"

Sango held her arms out to the girl and waited patiently until she moved from Inuyasha's arms into her own. Meki who was standing by the hut quietly, walked to stand next to her to see what was foing on.

The demon slayer felt a slight tug on her skirt and bent down to Meki's level.

"Meki, this is Ayame. Ayame this is Meki. Meki, Ayame is going to be staying here for a while until she feels better. Is that alright?"

Meki looked at Ayame with a curious glance. Ayame blushed and looked away shyly.

Sango placed the girl on the ground next to Meki. The girls were almost the same height but Ayame being a year older had her by half an inch. Meki narrowed her eyes, put a finger to her chin and circled Ayame as though inspecting a building project.

The wolf child bowed her head to hide her embarrassment, a light pink covering her cheeks. Why was this human circling around her like this?

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all held their breathes, waiting for the girl's reaction to the demon child.

Meki seeming satisfied with her inspection, came to a stop in front of Ayame with a strained look. "Are you weally a demon?"

Ayame not lifting her head all the way nodded and said nervously, "Yes."

"Oh. But you're so pwetty. I thought all demons were ugly. You look just like me. "

Ayame didn't reply. She was to nervous having never spoken to so many humans.

Meki walked up to the frightened girl and grabbed her hands. "You shouldn't hold your head now when you're so pwetty. My big bwother says that pwetty girls never hold their heads now. So hold your head up high like me."

Ayame rose her head until green eyes met sparkling blue. She squeezed Meki hands gently showing her appreciation to her kindness.

"Thank you for calling me pretty. You're very pretty too."

Meki giggled. "Hey do you wanna pway together and be fwiends?"

Ayame returned the warm smile nodding. "Yes I would really like to be friends."

Sango wiped the tears from her eyes at the precious interaction between the children. "It's such a shame that demons and humans can't get along so easily the way those two do."

Miroku nodding his head agreeing. Inuyasha remained expressionless but his mind was agreeing as well. However he knew that such a truce would never come to be. He and his brother were prime examples of that.

**A/N: Revised chappie 2. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Its own by Rumiko Takahashi and whomever else helped her make it. The only thing I own is my love for the characters. Believe me If I owned Sesshomaru I wouldn't be writing about him LOL**

***Note Revised Chapter 3* **

**I know that I said ten years had passed but I'm keeping Rin at seven years old and I know I made Ayame young too lol. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru's shimmering golden globes gazed up toward the starry sky with his mind clouded with confusion and anxiety. Though looking at his expression it would be difficult to tell so. A couple of days ago he went off in search of finding the best training method for teaching Rin to defend herself. Figuring that since she was human, it would be better to find the ways of human training more suffice. However the rituals he observed were all too pathetic to attempt. Those humans would surely perish if bided in battle with a truly worthy demon. No, he needed someone who'd know how to survive on their own. Who would know how to survive like a mortal? He, himself, couldn't train the girl in the art of self-dense. The simplest attack could kill her instantly. There was also the fact of his status. He'd never had to fight or struggle for his desires in his entire life. Save for his constant battles with his younger sibling, Inuyasha, which were self inflicted fights he chose to get himself into.

The mere thought of living the child with a human village was out of the question. The girl didn't trust mortals because of her own dark past involving the horrible event that took place with her parents and brother. They were bloodedly slaughtered by thieves which left her mute for quite some time. But since coming to travel with her guardian she has regained her ability of speech. So even if he left her at such a commonly safe residence, she would only run away to search for him.

"Rin, enough splashing in the water," Jaken screamed impatiently. "You've been playing instead of bathing for an hour now. Get out of there at once!"

"But Master Jaken I'm not ready to get out just yet. I'm having way too much fun," The girl remarked while continuing her splashing frenzy in the river.

"Rin don't make me come in there after you. Now get out this instance or you'll catch a chill!"

"Oh Alright."

Rin made one more splash, then proceeded to the river bank. She wrung her long hair of the water it absorbed, and shook the remaining droplets away.

"Ok Master Jaken I'm ready," Rin said sitting crossed legged on the ground still naked.

"Alright now Rin remember to stay perfectly still."

Jaken stood about three feet behind Rin and steadied his two-headed staff downward in her direction. "STAFF OF TWO HEADS: LITE FIRE"

A pale ray of red and orange flames surrounded Rin in her sitting position, engulfing her body in a tornado of heat. It was the technique the kappa demon would use to dry the child after taking a bath every night. Moments later the flames swirled and sucked back in the staff, reveling a now dry little girl.

Rin stood, gave a good stretch, and casually strolled over near the fire to put on her kimono. She had no fear of walking around in the nude in front of Sesshomaru and Jaken. Being the civilized demons they were, they hardly found the idea of molesting a small human satisfying to sate one's desires.

Securing the kimono with her lime green sash, she walked over to stand where Sesshomaru was sitting lend against a tree. "Goodnight Milord Sesshomaru. Have pleasant dreams," she said bowing her head.

The daiyoukai blinked his gold eyes and nodded, acknowledging her a restful night as well.

"Good night Master Jaken. Good night Ah-Uh."

"You fool enough with the goodnights. Just go to sleep," Jaken squeaked settling next to a comfortable tree stump.

Rin smiled and snickered. She pulled a blanket from the dragons flack sack and lay on the beasts' side as a pillow. With a final breath she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru took note of the child's dwindling health condition when she stepped from the river. Her frame was now exposing her rib cage, showing evidence of weight loss. He had little knowledge of what was reasonable enough for humans to consume. True the girl fended for herself but even the food she found would hardly be considered filling. Being a full blooded demon, he could go for days or weeks without the need for nutrition. This couldn't be the case with young Rin. It was so easy for humans to fall victim to something as pathetic as starvation. Such fragile creatures they were. But still something was going to have to be done soon. But what could he do? Should he give her up? Or find another way to keep her around?

* * *

One, Two, Three, Four, and Five…Um… Six Seven…Eight…I think its Eight…Nine, TEN! Ready or not here I come Ayame!" Meki said playfully.

The girls had become fast friends since Ayame's capture by the villagers 3 days ago. They were currently playing a leisure game of hide-and-seek.

Finding Ayame was getting complicated for the little human. Being a demon, she had a full unfair advantage against her smaller companion.

Meki checked every single location she could think would be a nice hiding spot.. Kaede's hut was the first on the list, then her own hut but no luck there. She even went as far as to search Inuyasha's thick mane, conceding that her friend could've hidden in there. That hypothesis proved false and she earned a hard smack to the rear from the hanyou and a long line of threats.

'_Gee Ayame is a good hider'_ Meki thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to Meki, the little wolf was sitting cloaked beneath a bunch of burly leaves in a tree. Ayame giggled in secret from her perch. She was stalking Meki from amongst the trees the entire time of their game. It was so amusing hiding from the human but still being so close by undetected. Meki was right below her now circling the tree she resided in. She was becoming really tired after searching for nearly two hours. Meki sat on the ground to lend against the tree's truck. Maybe a nap would energize her enough to start her search again later.

Ayame waited ten minutes before diving down to touch down in front of Meki, after seeing the girl wasn't moving anymore. She inspected a little closer to conclude that the human had drifted off to sleep. Ayame dipped down to study Meki's facial features.

'_She sure is pretty for a human girl'_ Ayame noted.

The cub raised her hand to tenderly brush it across the girl's face, memorizing every curve, rise, and fall. Meki smiled in her sleep, and then permitted into the soft caress.

"Ayame," she whispered dreamily.

Ayame smiled. She placed herself alongside her human buddy, than adjusted Meki's body so that she was now lying in her lap. "Don't worry Meki. I'll always protect you," she promised, delicately sweeping her claws through the long black strands. As if hearing demon's noble promise, the human girl snuggled closer into the warm securing comfort exhaling a secured feeling breath.

* * *

Inuyasha spied the perfect tender moment between the young girls, as a smile tipped one side of his lips. _'Must be nice to have someone to love and protect.' _He thought to himself.

But wait, what was he thinking? He had that right? He had Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Meki, the villagers and now Ayame to keep safe. Nonetheless… it wasn't the same as protecting the one you loved with all of your heart and soul…Like he had with Kagome…It just wasn't the same.

Seeing that the girls were safe, he turned away and head off back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Miroku set out two days ago to the Eastern Territories, where Koga's clan resided. Sango stayed behind, after much convincing from everyone that she was too vulnerable to battle in case of an attack. The woman was used to being treated like some fragile doll, but tolerated it only because she her friends cared. Kaede taught her how to knit yesterday to help make the time pass by. She explained that the skill would be most appreciated later. The task proved to be most enjoyable, than Sango thought. Images of all the different types of clothing she could make for the baby filled her brain. The colors, the shapes, the patterns, oh the possibilities were endless indeed. Thinking fresh air would do her some good, she stepped outside the hut and sat beside it. She was working on her third baby kimono, this one being purple with white flowers. She looked up as the glimpse of a red figure caught her peripheral vision. She was just about to wave her hand to show her new design to Inuyasha but stopped after seeing his face more closely.

The hanyou's too distracted in his thoughts to noticed Sango standing there. His expression seemed distance. Far away. Even lonely. The lad's stance wasn't its usual arrogant, confident stride. It was slow and dragged. He was so deep up in his self-pity that he was caught off guard when Sango wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. That bit of contact bought him back to reality.

"Sango what the hell are you-"

"Shhh…its ok Inuyasha. I'm here We all are for you. Please don't look so lonely," she whispered calmly rubbing his back.

"Sango…I…," Inuyasha didn't know what to say. How to react. Nothing. He just stood there enfolded in his friends' arms like a abandoned orphan with no home. Was he…was he lonely? Was that the reason for his mopping about? But he wasn't lonely. He couldn't be. He had his friends around to sate his loneliness.

True they were here with him now, but eventually they would leave him. If not by their own will, it would be against it. Humans barely lived a century if lucky enough. With him being half demon he was blessed or rather cursed with a demon's lifespan. By demon standards he was merely a child himself, just with a mature body. So a few hundreds would mean very little to him, but it would mean a lot more to his human companions. That meant that….Even if Kagome hadn't left when she did, she would've left him alone. She was twenty five now so what he would've had what? Forty or Fifty years at best. That went for Miroku and Sango too. They would age while he remained young. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. So that was it then. He WAS lonely. No matter how he looked at it, he was destined to be alone. The thought wounded him savagely. He would be all alone Just like when Mother died. '_I'll be alone forever. That's my fate.' _

"Well monk I see the mutt's already made moves on your woman and you've been gone only two days."

_Koga. _Damn talk about bad timing to be close to tears.

"Sheesh mutt you can't seem to restrain yourself can you. First my Kagome and now even the monk's woman. Is it that hard to keep it in your hakama?" Said a cocky Koga digging a finger in his pointed ear.

The young wolf tribe leader was embellished in his customary wolf garbs. Brown fur brazed his shoulders, arms, hips, and legs. His feet were wrapped in traditional cloth wrappings. Attached to his waist was a sword he rarely ever used. His dark black hair was held in a high ponytail set high on his head. A brown fur headband circled his forehead with a few strands escaping to graze his brow. His upper body was clad in army similar to Ayame except his were black and gray. His eyes were the same color as the sky above their heads.

Miroku advanced with shaky legs toward his wife and the hanyou she was still embracing. "Sango dearest, please tell me you do not wish to abandon me? I swear to Great Buddha that I was gone only to fetch Koga and nothing more. I haven't laid my eyes on another woman my entire journey. Please… Please Sango say that you wish to stay by my side!" Miroku was now on his hand and knees begging.

"Oh be quite you silly fool," Sango answered releasing Inuyasha from her embrace." I was only trying to comfort Inuyasha and of course I'll stay with you. Moron."

Miroku signed his relief.

Turning her attention back to Koga she bowed her head in greeting." Hello Koga. It's wonderful to see you again after such a long time."

Koga in turn returned the bowing gesture, as he so often saw humans greet one another. Then his pointy ears jiggled when he picked up the sound of growling coming from behind the demon slayer. " Hey mutt if you got something to say, than get it out in the open!"

Inuyasha answered with the crackle of his clawed fingers. "Oh I've got something to say you dumbass wolf, but I think my claws wanna say hello first."

Sango predicted this would happen, and stepped in front of the hanyou to stop him." Inuyasha wrong's with you? He hasn't been here five minutes and you're already about to fight."

"It's the fool's own damn fault! He accuses us of being unfaithful to Miroku, than goes as far to say I took Kagome from him. The bastard should expect a fight!"

"But Inuyasha he was only teasing. Please try to relax so we can focus on the reason he's here."

Inuyasha growled angrily once more, than turned his head away tucking his hands in his long red sleeves.

"Anyway Koga, I assume my silly husband has explained to you about why we wanted to bring you here," Sango said changing the subject to more important matters.

"Yea the Northern Elder informed me ten days ago that he was sending Ayame down from the mountains for training. He said he wanted me to show her the basic survival skills and a few defensive techniques necessary because she's supposed to take his place as new tribe leader when she comes of age," he explained.

"But isn't she a little young to start such training?" the monk asked curiously.

"Wolf demon cubs are trained while they're young so that it's easier to assess their weaknesses and strengths earlier on. We work on those weaknesses to make them stronger and enhance their strengths even further. Those that are chosen to be tribe leaders start at a younger age than usual to ensure their success as rulers."

The monk and demon slayer nodded their understanding. It made perfect sense after being explained.

"Keh and the old wolf choose a scrawny weakling like you to train her? The kid'll wind up dead in a week with you as her master," Inuyasha scoffed.

"OH YEA MUTT? I kicked your sorry ass plenty of times before. You think I'm a weakling? Then come over here and say that I dare ya!"

"Gladly, you sorry excuse for a canine!"

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen please calm yourselves," Miroku said intervening. "Inuyasha if you feel that Koga's capable of training Ayame, why not join them? Maybe you'd be able to give the child some useful tips since you've had to survive on your own."

"Say what?" Koga exclaimed angrily. "That whining whelp doesn't know shit about living in the wild. What could he possibly teach her that I can't do myself?"

"Think it about it Koga. With Inuyasha being a half-demon, he's lived among humans and learned our ways. We may not look like much but we're very crafty creatures. Inuyasha could show her how to build sturdy shelter in harmful weather. He would know more about medicinal herbs for treating sickness and injuries. Not to mention how to make traps for smaller prey if food was scarce."

Koga weighed the options of the information concerning his arch rival. The monk did have a point. The rut would know more about these strange skills that he wouldn't know. Wolves never used herbs to heal wounds, only water and saliva. And when it came to hunting, if big game wasn't around, they just wouldn't eat. Such techinques inquired would prove to be very handy and unique for a leader to possess.

After pondering it over the pros and cons Koga finally agreed. "Alright the mutt can come along but on one condition. I'm IN CHARGE and WHAT I SAY what goes."

Inuyasha whipped his head around so fast his hair floored his shoulders like a curtain.

"Hold on a goddamn minute here. I never said that I wanted to help train that brat. I could care less what the wolf teaches her. If she fails as a leader it'll be his fault not mine!'

Sango place a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha you don't mean that do you? You've come to care for the child as much as you Meki. Yes we know you care for her. Just see it this as a way of teaching her how to protect herself and her new best friend."

'_Don't worry Meki. I'll always protect you.' _

The little wolf's promised echoed in Inuyasha's mind over and over again. Sure why not help If not for that reason.

"Alright you dumbass wolf I'll help you train the kid but you can kiss my ass if you think for a minute that I'm going to let you boss me around!"

Koga growled his displease at the insults but only gave his back to the hanyou." We'll see rut. We'll see."

* * *

Tickle. Tickle. Tickle. _What is that?_

Tickle. Tickle. Tickle_. Something fuzzy is tickling my nose. _

Sleepy orbs of emerald opened to peer into the deep chocolate pools of innocence. A piece of grass was teasing her nose.

"Who…Who are you," Ayame said groggily whipping the sleep from eyes. She hadn't realized that she'd dozed off.

The chocolate eyes smiled and she heard playful chuckles. "My name is Rin. Are you a demon? Why are you and her sleeping under this tree? Is that fur attached to you? You have really pretty eyes. What's your name?" Rin rambled of the questions without taking a breather.

"Uhhh…," Ayame was too stunned to answer a single question. The child before her was a very talkative soul. "Umm you sure talk alot for a human you know?"

Rin lowered her eyes shyly. "Sorry I know. I talk a lot when I get scared or happy. I get afraid if I don't talk much. I hate being quiet."

Ayame lifted her red eyebrow curiously. Why would she be afraid if she didn't talk? Mortals are really weird.

"Ayame what's going on? Who's making all the noises?" Meki looked up to see a taller girl with long dark hair and dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Hello my name is Rin," She introduced herself.

"Win?"

"No Rin."

Meki looked at Ayame who shrugged her shoulders, than back to Rin confused. "But that's what I said. Win."

Ayame took charge from there, seeing Rin's unanswered question. "My name is Ayame. This is my friend Meki. She's four years old and I'm five."

'_Oh so that's why she talked the way she did,'_ Rin thought.

"How old are you Win?" Meki asked.

"I'm seven," she answered holding up seven fingers.

"What are you doing out here?" Ayame asked.

"I was out looking for berries to eat for my midday meal when I saw you two sleeping under the tree. You're both very young. Why are you out here alone? Where are you mother and father?" Rin said.

Meki casted her baby blues away as the memory of her parents death. Tears filled her eyes, gradually changing her feature to pure sorrow.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rin didn't understand.

Ayame sent a dirty glare towards the older girl and gave Meki a comforting hug. She couldn't contemplate the reasons for her friends' sudden emotional stress. Perhaps the bigger human scared her or said something to hurt her feelings.

"Shhh its ok Meki. Please don't cry."

Rin scooted closer to pat Meki on her head to whisper her apologies. After ten minutes her weeping soon ended, reducing to minor sniffles.

"I'm sowwy…my…mama and my papa were killed by a demon last year."

Oh Rin knew that feeling of heartache and pain. She too lost her parents when she was very small. They were killed by bandits late one night and the devastation almost left her mute for life until she met Lord Sesshomaru.

"Please don't cry anymore. I'm sorry Meki. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." Rin apologized softly.

"It's ok Win. You didn't mean to huwt my feelings."

"But I do a lot of talking without thinking. I should have thought before I spoke. Could you forgive me?"

Meki grinned as brightly as the shining sun. "Of couwse I forgive you Win. Hey do you wanna pway with me Ayame?"

Ayame frowned clearly now pleased with the aspects of having to share her friend. Taking note of the frown on the wolf's face Rin declined the offer. "Oh no that's ok I have to be getting back soon."

"Oh pwease Win, I weally want you to pway with us."

Rin couldn't help herself as she looked at the cute little girl. She hadn't played with other children in a really long time so playing with them with them would be a quiet breather from her two demon traveling companions. Maybe she could stay and frolic around a bit before returning. "Is that alright Ayame?" she asked the wolf cub.

As tempting as it was to easily say no to the new girl, Ayame didn't want to risk making Meki upset, so she reluctantly nodded. She didn't like it but she might as well accept it.

* * *

Sesshomaru descended soundlessly in the campsite he left his three followers to settle in. He still hadn't had any luck with his investigation. It was proving more troublesome than he'd realized to find the proper sessions suited for Rin. Suddenly it came to his attention that Rin's scent was gone. That implied that she'd been gone for at least two hours. The girl normally wouldn't be gone for more than twenty or thirty minutes at the most when out foregoing for food.

"Jaken."

Sesshomaru treaded around the settle searching for his vassal. The imp's scent was still fresh and so was Ah-Uh's indicating that those were were at least still in the area.

The demon lord didn't have to look long before he heard the snoring coming from behind a tree. Jaken. He walked over to the side of the tree truck and saw his servant sleeping peacefully with his staff nestled between his arms.

"Jaken."

Sesshomaru's voiced slipped into the kappa demon's dreams. "Hmm." Jaken mumbled and opened his yellow eyes to see his lord standing before him.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me master I was simply resting my eyes for a moment -"

"Where is Rin?" came the curt question

Rin? Uhhh….Rin…Oh yes! Rin went to gather berries for her midday meal. Has she not returned sire?"

The daiyoukai narrowed his beautiful gold eyes, glaring menacingly at his vessal. "You let Rin wander off alone… unprotected?"

"No master! I assumed that she would be gone for only a few moments and wanted to rest to in order to ensure my strength would be available should I need to - huh?" But the kappa's reasons fell on deaf ears.

His master was already walking off in the direction Rin's scent was coming from.

"W-W-Wait for me milord!" Jaken gathered his staff and ran the same way. Oh he was surely in for some punishment if Rin was harmed. He could only pray that she was still in one piece.

The same thoughts were running through the inu lord's mind as well. If Rin had even the slightest blemish on her body there was sure to be hell to pay.

* * *

Inuyasha led the way to the children, followed by Koga, Sango and Miroku. "They were playing hide-and-seek the last time I saw 'em." He recalled.

Koga discreetly sniffed the air to smell the air to ensure the hanyou dog's information was accurate. There wass Ayame's scent. There's that one human he mentioned her playing... No wait there's two humans.

"Hey dog, how many kids you said Ayame was playing with again?" Koga questioned suspiciously.

"Um one why? It should be just Meki."

"Well I caught the scent of another human up ahead."

"It's probably just another brat from the village tagging along. Don't get your fur all bunched up."

"Say what?"

Come on guys," Sango said patiently. "Let's hurry to be sure they're ok."

Koga couldn't believe the mutt's attitude. The guy still hasn't changed since they last seen each. Would he ever grow up?

* * *

"Oh I see. So you came from the Northern Mountains to train?" Rin quizzed sitting Indian style with her two new playmates.

Ayame nodded her head. "Yes. Gramps says that it's very important for me to get strong since I'm to be a tribe leader when I grow up."

"But what kind of twaining will you do? You won't get huwt will you?" Meki said worried for her friend.

Ayame smirked at her Meki's concern for her well being. She reached over and patted her hand soothingly to quall her worry. "Don't worry Meki. I'm a demon. We're very tough so a little training won't hurt me. Besides my Koga will be training me."

"Koga?" "Koga?" both humans said.

Yes," Ayame green eyes glittered with admiration. " Ah Koga is the most handsome and bravest demon in the world. His hair is so long and beautiful and his tail is so busy and soft." She hugged her torso remembering how she used to play with that tail when she was tiny.

"Hmph. He's not as beautiful as My Yasha," Meki argued turning up her nose.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Rin laughed at the small children's behavior. "Come on guys. I'm sure 'Your Koga and My Yasha' are handsome, beautiful and brave. But no one is more beautiful than my Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Ses-sho-ma- who? Who's that?" Ayame asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is long white haired dog demon lord. He's really dashing and very strong. His skin is so pale it looks like the moon and he has a blue cresant moon on his forehead with pink stripes."

"Wow he sounds weally cool. If he has long white hair like My Yasha than he must be very beautiful," Meki stated imagining a cool taller version of her Yasha with pale skin and stripes. Her life would officially be complete with Inuyasha had some stripes on his cheeks too.

"Hmph. Whatever. He goes sound all that great," Ayame mumbled.

Rin ignored the girl thinking that she's just being petty_. 'I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is worried about me. I haven't been gone that long have I?'_

The small assembly of adults made it to the clearing seeing three small bodies sitting in a circle giggling and smiling amongst themselves.

"Hey Ayame look at what the cat dragged it for ya," Inuyasha called out to th red haired cub.

Three sets of puzzled faces turned to see who the newcomer was.

Ayame gasped with enormous felicity and sprinted to her favorite heroine with a squealing delight. "KOGA! KOGA! It's my Koga!"

Koga laughed catching the child in his arms and tossed her in the air, filling his ears with happy laughs and joyous angelic giggles.

"Hey pup it's been a while. You've gotten big since I last saw ya."

They tiny wolf embraced the older wolf with her arms and legs as tight as she could muster. "I've missed you so much Koga," she whispered against his neck.

Koga nuzzled his nose affectionately in her red hair inhaling her child like scent. She smelt just like her namesake. Oh how he missed this young child's spirit. "I missed you too pup." He whispered back.

Inuyasha thought he was going to gag. Seeing the wolf act sweet and mussy was enough to make him feel nauseous.

"Ohhhh My Yasha!" Meki screamed picking herself up from the ground. In a matter of three seconds she lunged herself toward her favorite hanyou grabbing a hold of one of his long red legs.

"Hey Brat, nice to see you too, you think you can let me go now? Hey—Come on let me go,"He shook his leg rapidly trying to pry off the giggling little girl. But she held on as tight her little arms could smiling up at him. The little child assume that her Yasha was just giving her a friend ride. "Geez you are such a pain." He said bonking her on the head.

Koga snorted a laugh. "My Yasha? Oh that's rich mutt. Can't get any older woman, so now you're out molesting little girls?"

"Oh you're one to talk," Inuyasha shot back. "At least my kid is hanging my leg. You've got yours with her arms AND legs wrapped around your body. So what does that tell ya?"

"Shaddup."

Rin watched from her seated position at the sweet interactions between her friends and their heroes. Feeling left out, she stood from the ground prepared to head back to her guardian. Hopefully it wasn't that late and Sesshomaru wouldn't be too angry with her.

Just when she turned to walk off the girl was startled when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hello please don't go. You're Rin aren't you? I thought you looked familiar." Sango mentioned suddenly recognizing the little girl.

Inuyasha walked up with his little annoyance still clinging to his right leg. "Hey kid why are you out here all by yourself instead of being with my bastard brother?"

"Um…I was out looking for food but I should be heading back soon. Lord Sesshomaru is probably worried about me," She answered nervously.

Sango didn't like that answer got one bit. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of letting a small girl go around all alone. "Maybe you should stay here with us." She suggested.

"Oh no I really should be getting back. He'll be really angry if he thinks something has happened to me. I've been gone a long time. Besides—"She looked at Koga tensely. "I'm afraid of him."

Everybody turned their attention to Koga, who looked away with a sheepish expression.

"You know Rin, Koga?" Miroku asked looking between the two.

"Yea me and the kid kind of go way back in a 'getting eaten and killed by my wolves sort of way'" he answered embarrassed. "By the way sorry about that kid. I didn't find out until later about what happened. So let's call it a truce ok?"

"Uhh ok." Rin's coco eyes were the size of saucers. Koga actually apologized. Just like that? Miroku and Inuyasha eyes were equally as big. The scene would have almost seemed comical, had it not been for the reasonable nature of the apology

Suddenly a slight breeze blew in the air carrying with it an all too familiar dangerous aroma. The accustomed scent of power and electric youki. It couldn't be.

Inuyasha's nose twitched. Oh yes it was. His body distinctly reacted with the with an angry defense crippling up his spine. The oncoming danger the his evil rival was coming at steady speed toward them.

_Sesshomaru_.

The group were to engulfed in their conversation to noticed the hanyou slip Meki, off his leg, sit her on the ground and dash off into the forest.

Meki watched with worried eyes as Inuyasha disappeared into the forest. She wondered what could have made him leave like that with that cold look of disdain in his eyes…

* * *

The hanyou jumped from branched determined to reach his brother before he arrived toward his friends getting the wrong idea. The bastard wouldn't think about why Rin was surrounded by strangers. If he felt even the slightest thought that she was in harm's way, he wouldn't hesitate in slaying the whole group.

The scent was becoming strong. The aura vibes radiating from the daiyoukai was emitting

was very powerful. _'He must really be pissed off if I can feel his power from this distance,' _the hanyou thought gravely.

Inuyasha landed gracefully in a small clearing of the forest. He braced himself for the predictable fight he knew would come. Taking his normal fight stance, he put his hand on the Tetsaiga's sheath. "Come on out Sesshomaru! I know you're there."

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, emitting his strong youki in waves.

"Well Little brother I see you've come to welcome me in a disrespectful manner as always." Sesshomaru remarked his voice laced with venom. "However, I'm not feeling propitious today."

The cold music of metal unsheathing echoed in Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Tokijin glowed with a red sheen, ready to clash blows against its most hated enemy.

This was going to get messy…

**A/N: Here's the revised chappie 3. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Its own by Rumiko Takahashi and whomever else helped her make it. The only thing I own is my love for the characters. Believe me If I owned Sesshomaru I wouldn't be writing about him. Here's Chapter 4 guys. Review if you like it =)**

***Note This chappie has been revised***

**Chapter 4**

Momentarily tearing her eyes from the group, Sango took note that two people were missing. Namely one human and a small girl. Where were Inuyasha and Meki?

Excusing herself from the conversation with Koga and her husband she scanned around until laying her sights on Meki sitting in the grass, looking strangely at the forest. She appeared confused and upset for some reason.

"Meki are you feeling ok?" Sango asked, plucking the girl up from the ground.

Meki shook her head, swishing her long black pigtails from side to side. "I'm ok Miss Sango, but My Yasha was acting funny."

"What do you mean, acting funny?"

"Well," the girl started. "He was looking at the fowest a lot and making sniffy sounds with his nose. Then he put me down on the gwass and wan weally fast that way." She pointed a stubby finger in the direction she saw the hanyou take off.

Two delicate brown eyebrows knitted together in a worried frown. Sango inquired the child's information. Why would Inuyasha depart like this without alerting everyone of his whereabouts? How very peculiar. Unless.

"Koga," she called over. "Do you smell anything unfamiliar in the area? Maybe coming from that direction over there?" She pointed in the same direction directed to her by the child.

Miroku glanced at Sango puzzled. "Sango, why would Koga smell anything strange? Is something the matter?"

"Meki says that Inuyasha ran off in the forest after he smelled something in the air."

Koga put Ayame on the ground and sniffed the air briskly searching around for anything that might stir up. After coming up empty he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just you humans, Ayame and -,"

Koga stopped short taking another whiff with his nose. His blue eyes widened with recognition. "Hey I know that scent. I've smelt it before. It's kind of like the mutt's stench except it's not half-demon. That Ses-sho-maru guy."

"I thought so," Sango said. "That would explain why Inuyasha too off so abruptly."

"Lord Sesshomaru must be on his way here to obtain Rin." The monk figured.

"So what's the big deal? He's just another mutt like the rut," Koga said in a bored tone.

"Sesshomaru probably smelled a lot of unknown scents around Rin. If that's the case, he would assume that Rin was in danger and attack us."

"Inuyasha went to intervene before he could arrive here. Sesshomaru would attack without mercy if he felt she were in danger." Sango finished off.

"Ok so if that's the case why didn't the mutt take Rin with him before running off? Wouldn't it have made sense to do that?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. But we can't think about that now. We must hurry and get Rin to Sesshomaru before he kills Inuyasha. Sango take Meki and Ayame back to the village.

Koga and I will take Rin. Hopefully he won't jump to any conclusions if he sees that the girl is unharmed," The monk planned.

"Alright but please be careful." She said giving Miroku a hug.

Meki hurried over to Rin and gave her a quick hug. "Win will you come back to pway with me and Ayame soon?"

Rin returned the hug. "Yes I promise to come back. And when I do we will all get to play all kinds of games together."

Ayame made her presence known speaking in a stuck up attitude. "You better keep your promise Rin. Demons don't take likely to being lied too," This being said with a hidden threat shimmering in her green eyes.

Rin brown eyes met Ayame's challengingly, showing she wasn't afraid of the of the she demon. Meki blinked innocently between the two older females and shrugged her shoulders. The girls waved their good-byes to one another, and then headed toward the village.

"Are you ready Rin," Miroku asked placing the girl on his back.

"Yes I'm ready. I hope Lord Sesshomaru isn't too angry about me being gone for so long."

_'Somehow I doubt that he's not angry kid'_ Koga thought as the scent of Inuyasha's blood burned his nostrils. And judging by the large amount of it, the half dog was in serious trouble.

* * *

The clashing lightening sound of swords rippled through the forest in waves. Deadly vibrations surging through the blades with the full focus of wanting to damage the other sword's wielder. Tokijin was smeared with the evidence of hanyou blood coating its sharp edge. Inuyasha stood bleeding from the stab wound in his chest, mere inches from his beating organ. Sesshomaru displayed little to no signs of damage or exhaustion. Damn that perfect bastard. He didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Come on Sesshomaru," Growled the panting hanyou. He could only pant such a small taunt because of the damn hole in his chest. "I know you can do better then that!"

The daiyoukai frowned at his younger bantered sibling in distaste. "Indeed Inuyasha," he said smoothly.

"However willing and able are two separate words." He proceeded to place his Tokijin back in its sheath.

"Oh yea? We'll just see- Urgh!" Inuyasha buckled over, wincing from the burning wound in his chest. Breathing was becoming a hassle each passing second. No doubt the bastard punctured a lung and cracked a rib or two.. It'll take a whole damn day for that shit to heal …if he survived that long.

Inuyasha dropped all the way down to his knees clutching at the hole speared in his cavity. His head was downcast as he became dizzy from all the nauseous swirl of blood and saliva mixing in his mouth.

Then..

Footsteps. The sound of foot clad boots was coming closer and closer. Then those footsteps stopped in front of him. Now he could see the tips of metal boots right in from of him.

"How pathetic. Look at you Inuyasha cowering down before me like the worthless mongrel you are," came the calm deadly voice from above.

Inuyasha jerked his head up to meet his brothers' cold even gaze un fazed. "If you're going to kill me then get it over with. It's better than sitting here listening to all of your bullshit!"

"You will die when I wish it. Not on your terms Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered ruthlessly.

Inuyasha cried out then, as a clawed hand grip a fist full of his snowy tresses, lifting him off the ground, his feet barely grazing the ground. The hanyou's eyes could barely stay open from the searing pain ripping in his crest. Blood trails fell lazily down his face from the hard pressure of his brother's claws tearing holes in his scalp.

"I believe I've wasted more than enough of my time here with you hanyou…

The strong acidic stench of poison engulfed Inuyasha's sense and the feel of it merging into his skull was unbearable. _'Well this might be it this time' _Darkness steadily crept into the world. It was fading….fading…fading…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

_What the? Who is that?_

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm here," Rin called from the monk's back.

After Miroku came to a halt, the girl wiggled herself loose from his grasp and quickly ran to her guardian to stop his murderous intent.

Miroku cautiously laid his staff on the ground, than calmly held his hands up in a display of submission. "Sesshomaru, Rin is safe and unharmed. Please release your hold on Inuyasha and we'll take our leave immediately."

The monk's request was answered with silence then a loud gagging sound from his hanyou ally. Sesshomaru had tightened his hold on the boy as if contemplating whether he should release the him or keep as he was now…

"Please Lord Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go. I beg of you. " Rin pleaded desperately.

Koga stood idly back to avoid any misconceptions that he might attack. Being a fellow canine he knew the proper body language to show his submission. However those rules would be forgotten if the mutt wasn't released soon.

Cold gold eyes narrowed with disdain at the bleeding creature in his hold. "Fortune is on your side once more little brother. Be wise to stay out of my way." A sharp jerk of his claws sent the hanyou flying to land roughly on his back forcing blood to surface from his lips.

With a graceful swish of long white hair, Sesshomaru turned and started back towards the dense forest.

"Rin." The daiyoukai called out, giving no order but the child understood immediately.

Before following her master she bowed her gratitude to Koga and Miroku appreciatively. "Thank you for bringing me back to milord. I'm really sorry Inuyasha got hurt because of me."

"Don't worry my dear. Inuyasha knows this wasn't your fault," The good monk assured the young child.

Rin still didn't feel convinced though looking at the hanyou;s terrible condition.

Koga gave her a fangy grin to settle her worries. "Don't worry kid; I'll make sure the rut lives. Besides I'll kick his sorry ass if he doesn't."

The child's faith was restored then with two assured promises of his guranteed survival. Just as long as Inuyasha lived she could work with that. She bowed her thanks once more and turned to follow after her vanishing lord.

Finally able to turn their undivided attention to their ailing comrade, Koga and Miroku carefully analyzed the poor half breeds condition. His chest cavity and a five inch slit oozing globs of red fluid staining his suikan. The normally colorless mane was now painted with dingy shades of brown and red.

Miroku quickly began the task of removing Inuyasha's clothing to gain better access to his wounds. Lows gasps of aches and growing agony escaped in repetitions from his pale lips, as the layers of cloth were peeled off his sticky flesh.

The wolf demon stood a step behind the monk with a dazed expression on his face. Seeing Inuyasha in this dismantled state, kind of bothered him. He'd always wanted to do damage to the guy but seeing him vulnerable and injuried didn't give Koga the satisfaction he was expecting. It actually gave him the complete opposite.

"Koga. Koga? Koga!" Miroku called.

Blinking back to reality, the wolf prince realized that he was starring at the hanyou's unmoving body. "Huh what did you say?"

"I said do u think that you can carry Inuyasha back to the village since you're able to run faster than me?"

"Uh yea sure."

Koga bent down to gather the mutt and hauled Inuyasha in the air, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

More groans rumpled from the hanyou's throat as he laid the wolf's shoulder. "Hey you dumbass wolf, ya think you can be a little gentler? I'm delicate cargo you know," he rasped out.

That bought a smile to Koga's worried face. At least his rival still had the energy to dish out insults. "Shaddup mutt! Just be grateful I'm carrying your sorry carcass at all."

Miroku shook his head and signed silently to himself. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Meki and Ayame were sitting alongside the sacred tree at the edge of the village.

"Ok sing the song one more time." Ayame asked sweetly.

Meki signed her frustration at her demon friend's lack of attention. She was trying to teach Ayame a hand clapping game but was becoming really annoyed because the girl wasn't catching on at all.

"Ok one more time but pwease pay attention Ayame." Meki held her two hands up clap them together. Then she pressed her right hand out, pulled it back and the repeated the same action with her left hand. She did this motion two more times, a rolling gesture with her fists and finally tossed her hands in the air like she was about to give a huge hug. All this was done while as she sung a children's song.

_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _

_How I wonder what you are. _

Ayame had a warm sensation bubbling inside of her tummy. She already caught on to how to play the game. It was of little interest to her. She just cherished the soft tunes leaving her ally's lips. The song was sweet and innocent just like her friend.

"Ayame. Ayyyyyame. AYAME!"

Ayame snapped out of her fantasizing looking at the blue eyes frowning at her. "Um what?"

Meki signed again. "Did you get it this time?" She asked agitated now.

"Oops. Sorry I wasn't paying attention again. Silly me. Could you do it one more time? I promise to get it."

"Oh Ayame!" Goraned the truly annoyed little human.

The wolf cub smiled and settled back to listen once more to the soothing melody.

* * *

Priestess Kaede added the final ingredients to a mushy concoction and brought it to a boil over a fire. Sango informed the priestess that Inuyasha would mostly be injured upon his return. She didn't know what types of injuries to expect so she mixed a little of everything for various healing properties. She laid out an extra palled near the fire place next to three jars of different potions. The red potion was mixed with Kansen flower buds to clean infections. The second, was a deep jade color made from Kiyayo leaves. Its purpose was for bringing down fevers. The final mixture was a light purple mixed with a variety of herbs. This would help in dulling the aches and pains the hanyou would definitely be feeling.

Sango paced back and forth inside the hut waiting patiently for any type of news or small sigh from her departed friends. After she checked out the window for the tenth time waiting, her tenth look would prove awarding as she was saw a small well known tornado heading their way. The twister came to a complete halt and dissipated to reveal Koga holding a barely conscious Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sango creamed running to her friends' aid. "Oh no, Koga what happened to him?"

Koga shifted Inuyasha so now he was cradling him in his arms like an infant. "The two mutts decided to have a little fun together but he ended up getting his ass handed to him."

Inuyasha growled the best he could at the slander of his strength. " Keep talking shit wolf, and we'll see who's ass is handed to who," he grunted.

"Yea, Yea whatever rut." Koga walked into the hut with a very angry hanyou fuming. Unceremoniously he dropped Inuyasha on the ready-made palled ignoring the evil curse words being fired at his person.

"Have you guys seen Ayame?"

Sango pointed outside. "The girls were playing by the sacred tree when I last saw them. Could you go check on them while we dress Inuyasha's wounds?"

"Sure no problem." With a pointed glare at the still ranting hanyou, Koga stepped out of the building. Geez the mutt was a handful if not looked after.

He used the scent in the wind to find the direction the girls were. Catching their smells he flitted off in that destination until finding them huddled together under a tree talking to one another. He could see them from a far laughing about one thing or another little children found so amusing.

"….Yea that was funny Ayame."

Koga's acute hearing could pick their conversation now. He held back a bit wanting to give them some privacy.

"Meki, can I ask you a favor?" Ayame said nervously.

"Sure Ayame. What is it?" Meki said perking up.

Ayame's emerald pearls shifted slightly from left to right, her cheeks turning an adorable rosy pink hue.

"Will…will you always be my friend? Forever and ever?"

Meki blinked her baby blues regarding her friend's silly question. "Oh Ayame of couwse I'll be your fwiend."

Ayame starred in wide eyed shocked. Her small clawed hands gripped her human hands desperately. "You promise Meki? You'll stay with me always? And never ever leave me?" she asked anxiously.

"I pwomise Ayame," she said vowed. "No matter what I'll always stay with you."

Koga listened to the friendly exchange admiring the children's quickened relationship. In a way he envied the children's fast friendship but also pitied them. Relationships between humans and demons weren't destined to last. The demons would always be the ones left to suffer. Whether it was through betrayal or natural causes the results were always the same.

As the girls grew older they would realize this and go their separate ways. But maybe… this time it could be different. Could these two maybe bridge the gap between humans and demons considering their obviously different characteristics?

The wolf focused his sight on them once more and saw Ayame embracing Meki closely with all her heart. The expression in her eyes promising friendship and so much more for them both in the near future. Their differences didn't see matter to either of them. _'Yea it'll be different this time.'_

_

* * *

_

It has been two weeks since Rin saw her smaller comrades. Her normally lighthearted smiles were replaced with heavy signs and dull dark coco eyes. She missed the other girls dearly and wished they could've played with each other a little longer. Although she'd only met them once, it felt great to play with kids like her.

Sesshomaru was very perceptive of the child's emotions. She reeked of misery for fourteen days ever since he retrieved her from the humans. He assumed that being exposed to her own kind stirred a need of longing.

It was a clear night tonight, the air was crisp and clean. The sky sparkled with an occasional wink from the stars. The crackle and pop of firewood sounded out in the center of the settlement, piercing the silence. Rin caught Sesshomaru starring intently at her sad expression radiated by the fire light. She averted her gaze away towards the fire, focusing on the flame's burning trance. His eyes stayed trained on her face for a longesy moment

"Rin."

Brown eyes lifted a small fraction to meet the amber eyes flickering from the blazing glow.

"Yes?"

"If you wish to return to the humans, you may do so."

Rin shook her head, plastering a fake happy smile on her face. "No milord. I'm very happy here being with you, Jaken, and Ah-Uh."

It was the half-truth anyway. She was content with her demon travel companions. But it was pleasant to play and talk with someone sometimes. That was something she rarely, if ever, did. Jaken was always so rude to hold a conversation with and Sesshomaur just wouldn't speak. There have been times when he wouldn't speak for days on end. And that could get lonely having no one to talk too. "It's just that…I thought it would be nice to play with other children from time to time."

Sesshomaru kept his annotation of her answer to himself. His face revealed no signs of emotions.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai starred then answered a moment later. "What is it?"

"Could I..umm… I mean would it be ok …If I could go watch Ayame train? I promised them that I would go back to play soon."

A smooth eyebrow lifted a fraction above a cool eye. "Train you say?"

"Yes. Ayame, she's a wolf demon, is going to be trained by Koga of the wolf demon tribe. She says that its necessary to learn how to survive before becoming a strong tribe leader when she grew up."

"Survive?" Most interesting. He'd come character this Koga once before. The wolf was a strong adversary, but not as strong as himself but skilled nonetheless. Wolves would have to learn to survive on their own as soon as they manage the ability to walk. But Koga was a demon. Such training would only be suitable for their own kind, not humans. However this was something worth looking into. Perhaps a visit to the mortal village would prove most rewarding.

* * *

Ayame's training started three days after Inuyasha's injuries fully healed from his battling ordeal with Sesshomaru. She was now on her eleventh day and she was showing a lot of promise for her young age just as Koga had predicted.

Sango and Miroku headed back to their own village when the slayers morning sickness began getting the best of her. They wished everyone well and promised to return to check on Ayame's status and Inuyasha's health within the next few weeks.

Koga insisted on teaching the girl her basic lessons of self defense before anything else could be taught. Inuyasha didn't mind going second on the training schedule so he kicked back to watch the action.

"Alright Ayame let's try it once more but time raise your leg higher for the jump kick attack," Koga instructed taking his defensive stance.

Ayame nodded taking her offensive pose. She waited patiently looking for an open point in the older wolf's defense. Thinking she found it, she rushed him at lightning speed, jumped before reaching him and twisted her body to land a kick to his head. Koga read the move holding his arm up to counter a block. She wasn't one to be deterred, so she hopped back a few feet to keep the distance between them.

'_Maybe a frontal attack would be a better approach',_ she thought. The cub dashed to the left then to the right in a zig zag motion hoping to confuse her more experienced master. She appeared in front of him to cop a punch on his jaw but his years were far to advance for such an obvious attack. He dodged the move landing behind her and kick the little cub sending her flying through the air slamming face first into a tree. Such a foolish attack was enough to make him angry. He was becoming upset because she'd tried this move once before three days ago and he could've sworn he'd already taught her about doing such an obviously dumb attack.

"Ayame! What have I told you about being reckless? Running head first into your enemies will only get you killed." He yelled enraged.

The cub didn't pay any mind to what he just said. She was getting angry too. Wiping the blood from her split lip, she growled her frustration. Her green eyes became a chilly red, and she rushed blindly at Koga again only to be punched in the face followed by a rough kicked in her stomach.

She fell to her knees coughing up the blood forced from her small tummy. Damn she thought she would've had him that time. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She felt a stinging feeling in the back of her green eyes and a knot in her throat.

Koga caught the scent of a salty odor and snarled. "Ayame if you shed a single tear I swear I'll punch you harder then before. Now on your feet. You're going to be a leader so toughen up." He ordered roughly.

The speech fell on deaf eyes as tears trickled like pearls down her face. Koga wanted to comfort the child but he couldn't be kind to her now. If he slacked up even a little she might expect the same mercy from her enemies. And that just wasn't going to do now was it? He signed and picked her up by the scruff of her fur to place her on her feet. "Ayame clean your face and go practice your jump kicks alright?"

"Are…y-y-you disappointed in at me… Koga?" She hiccupped.

"No I could never be disappointed in you pup. Just know that I can't be always kind to you during our training times. Your enemies wouldn't hesitate to kill you. So you gotta be tough ok?" He said kneeling down to dust off her fur skirt and red hair.

"Yes Koga. I understand."

"Good. Now go on and show me your best jump kicks," he winked.

She nodded, gave him a hug around his neck and hopped off to practice.

Inuyasha lay against the tree watching the entire scene between teacher and pupil. The wolf didn't seem to be such a bad tutor. He was patient and careful with how he instructed his cub in the art of defense. Not to be bad for an asshole.

His arms were folder behind his head with a curious Meki settled comfortably between his long legs. Everyone tried to coax the girl to stay in the village but she proved to have a stubborn attitude, like someone else they knew, demanding to stay and watch Ayame train.

"My Yasha?" she squeaked.

"Yea brat, what's up?" He'd long since given up trying to get her to say his name correctly.

"Will Mister Koga huwt Ayame a lot?" she asked worried.

The hanyou closed his eyes and gave a jaw breaking yawn. "Naw, the kid's tough as nails. She should be fine." Could this day get any more boring.

"Oh."

Silence. Then.

"My Yasha?"

"Yea kid?" He was beginning to get irriated now.

"Could you twain me like Mister Koga is twaining Ayame?"

Inuyasha eyes popped open as he realized what she just asked of him. "Are you insane? Why would you want too?"

"Well I wanna be stwong like Ayame…and you."

Oh he was mortified beyond all reason at the request. He couldn't believe his demon ears. She wanted to train to be strong like Ayame and him? If he tried to train the girl and she got hurt…He shivered at the thought. Kaede would surely pin back to the sacred tree forever. No way was he risking his life.

"Nu-Uh kid. Training is too dangerous for little human girls. Do you want Kaede to hang me up by the balls?"

"But I pwomise to wowk weally, weally, weally hard. Pwease My Yasha?" she begged holding her hands together.

"NO!" He said sternly, putting a final close to the argument.

"Fine! If you won't twain me I'll ask Mister Koga to do it. Hmph." She got up from between his legs and marched over to ask the wolf demon herself.

"Wha- Hey get back here- I said get back here dammit!" He fussed after the girl's retreating back.

Koga suddenly felt a tiny tug on his tail and turned down to see the human girl smiling at him.

"Mister Koga can I ask you something pwease?" she asked sweetly.

Koga bent down her eye level wondering what she wanted. "Uh, sure kid what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tw-," The remainder of her question was silenced by a wide clawed hand covering her mouth.

"Ignore the kid wolf. Her brain's not working," Inuyasha gushed out.

Meki gripped his hand to pull it down from her mouth. "My bwain is wowking you meanie! I just want Koga to twain me since you said no!" she said and poked her tongue.

"You spoiled little brat!" He fussed. "I'll spank the hell outta you!" He tried to lay the girl over his knee but she struggled kicking and punching the best she could against him.

"Hold still you little pest!" he said trying to control her movements.

"NO!" she yelled back.

Koga watched her and the hanyou skirmish contest and shook his head. The pair were truly something else when together. He enjoyed watching the two interact with one another. It was almost like a tender sibling moment between them…Of course he'd keep that bit of information to himself.

"Hey kid, are you sure you want to train? Its hard work and not something you can home

crying about if you get hurt." Koga sat up his crossing arms over his crest.

Meki bit down hard on Inuyasha's hand to get him to release his hold making the poor hanyou yelp in pain.

"Yes I'm sewious! I wanna be stwong like you guys!" She said fully determined.

Koga thought it over for a little while and shrugged his broad shoulders. He didn't see the harm in letting the kid train with them. The kid could use some skills in survival especially considering that that she was just a mortal; this could help it her out if she ever got into a pitch.

Besides they could always go easier than they would Ayame to soften the load. So it'll be as if they weren't rally teaching her much of anything. He shifted his sky blue eyes to Inuyasha chuckling at how he was blowing air over his sore hand. "What do you think mutt?"

Inuyasha momentarily forgot about his sore hand to shoot the wolf and _'are you out of your mind' _expression. "What do you mean what do I think? Hell no! She's just a human girl. She could get herself hurt or worst!"

"Not if we train her more gently than Ayame." Koga encouraged coming down to his level. "Think about it would ya? She could learn ways to defend herself if she ever found herself in any danger. This could work out for her own good…Besides you won't be there to protect her every time something happens."

Inuyasha considered that last part some. It was true that he wasn't going to always be there for her protection and she could actually wind up killed. But he was still hesitate to concede. He didn't want Meki to get hurt…she was a…a…

Well she was so young, small and helpless…Just like he was as a child. He would rather die than to inflict any serious pain to her even if it were just for training purposes. The wrong move could kill her. But Koga had made a point about him not always being around if danger were to come to her. He eyed the girl and found her staring at him with as much ambitious as he had. With a look like that, how could he refuse.

Signing his defeat he reluctantly nodded. "Alright fine. We'll train you kid but don't come crying to me if you get hurt, ya got that?"

Meki squealed, clapping her hands together jumping up and down. "I pwomise. Thank you My Yasha, Thank you Mister Koga," she gave a each male a hug around the leg and ran over to Ayame to tell her the big news. "Hey Ayame guess what!"

Koga smiled as the two girls cheered, hopped and hollered dancing around in a little kiddie circle. They were thrilled that they could spend even more time together now.

The scene was adorable enough for Inuyasha to hid his smile before it transformed into a scowl.

"Listen wolf if anything happens to Meki, I'll rip your fucking heart out, ya got that?" Inuyasha said in hushed whisper.

Strangely it almost seemed that Koga looked offended from the comment… almost hurt. "Shaddup mutt! As if I'd let a little human girl get hurt. Besides Ayame would skin my ass if I did."

Inuyasha's observed his rival carefully. The wolf had changed somewhat over the years. He'd matured to a certain degree actually. He didn't seem as brass and arrogant like he used to be. Sure he was still a bit of an asshole but he'd soften up a bit. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't dream of telling him that, not wanting to risk a punch to his head.

"Yea... Well you better," Inuyasha muttered. "Anyway I'll take over from here with the cub. You go somewhere and rest."

"_You_ are telling _me _to rest?" Snorted the amused prince. "Ha that's a good one mutt. No I think I'll stay and watch you do your stuff."

"Whatever. Do what you want."

"I was going too anyway."

"Fine," the hanyou said annoyed.

Koga glimpsed. This was going to be fun. "Ok then."

"Good."

"Fine"

"Dammit wolf!"

Koga laughed at Inuyasha's easy lack of impatience. Some things just never changed.

"Alright, alright don't shit yourself. Sheesh." Koga teased. "It's good to argue with you again mutt. Just like old times right." He clapped his hand on the hanyou's shoulder smiling before walking back over to join the girls in their celebration.

Just like old times?… Was it just like old times when theyw ould argue between each other over the sillest of reasons. Inuyasha looked up to see Koga giving him the flipped off middle finger of his hand... Yea it was just like old times.

* * *

'_Ah_ _so little brother will also be partaking in the training of the wolf child . Very interesting,' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched the group from the dense forest. Inuyasha would be the ideal candidate for Rin's survival training. A dangerously cold smile tilted up the daiyoukai's lips. '_Indeed this proved very beneficial.' _

**A/N: Revised Chappie 4. Thanks for reading . Review your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the Series Inuyasha. Rights and everything else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... **

**Review if you like it. I'm glad that a few people actually like my story so far. I get Goosebumps thinking about how I want this story to go. I'm trying to let the characters get to know each other slowly. So sadly this story will take me a while to complete * sign * All well on with the story.**

***Note this chapter has been revised***

**Chapter 5**

Three days after Sesshomaru decided on a worthy trainer for Rin, he sent Jaken to announce the proposition to his hanyou brother. When Jaken returned the daiyoukai was both furious and somewhat amused. He shouldn't have been surprised. He was furious because of the terrible condition his vassal returned in. The kappa demon sustained both his eyes swollen shut, a number of lumps on his head, and his ears ringing from the slew of curse words spoken from the brat. The amusement came from the fact of his brother being brave enough to defy him in such a manner. Very amusing indeed. Perhaps a visit in person would convince the hanyou to acquire the offer more.

* * *

Inuyasha was still fuming from the other day. That bastard Sesshomaru actually had the nerve to send that toad of his to ask such a thing. Him train Rin? After the jerk left him half dead four weeks ago? It had taken him two whole days to recover from the poison he injected into his bloodstream and another day for the hole in his chest to heal from the last battle. That arrogant asshole. Why couldn't he train his own damn brat himself? He already had his hands full with the two youngsters with him today and teaching them was hard enough.

"So this Meso flower here can be boiled and made into soup if prey around the area ever got scarce. Also this Kaji root can be chewed and used to heal burns and scraps but make sure to chew it real well or it won't work properly. Over there against that tree is blue moss called Iceeso used for breaking fevers. It has to be cooked before eating otherwise it'll give ya the runs. So any questions?"

Inuyasha, Meki and Ayame were hunkered down on the ground identifying the different varieties of plants and fungi he deemed edible or used for healing properties. Koga left that morning to return to his tribe to ensure that everything was still in order. He promised to return by tomorrow.

Meki was proving to be a very intensive learner. She absorbed and memorized every lesson learned asking questions and experimenting with all that her master would allow. Inuyasha didn't know the girl was such a quick study.

"What kind of plant is that one, Inuyasha?" Ayame asked pointing at a bush with covered with vines and spiky leaves.

"Oh that? That's poison ivy. Don't touch those or you'll be scratching your ass for days," he answered.

"Oh." Ayame snatched her hand back as if the plant would come out to bite her.

Meki picked up a white and blue tipped flower showing it to Inuyasha. "What about this plant My Yasha? It smells weally nice and the petals are very pwetty."

"That's called a Daisuke Blossom."

"Oh it smells so nice. What's it used for?" She questioned further.

"Uhh…Well…" How could he explain this for little girls to understand? "Humans give these flowers to those they love very much."

Ayame turned her head over with a confused gaze. "Love? What's that? Does it can you eat it? Does it hurt?"

'_Geez these kids asked a lot of questions. And they just had to ask him a question that he had no idea how to answer._

Love isn't something you eat silly and it doesn't huwt," Meki laughed. "Love is when you like a person whole bunchies. If you love them lots you live together forever and ever."

Inuyasha and Ayame shared a look and turned their eyes back to Meki.

"But… But how can you tell when you love someone? Can demons love too?" Huh. Good question he wanted know to the answer to that one too.

"Evewybody can love. Demons and peoples too. You get a warm and cozy feeling in your tummy and it makes you feel all better," she explained hugging her torso giggling.

"So, so can demons and humans love each other too?" Ayame quizzed further.

Meki thought the question over, muzzled. "Hmm. I guess so. Since you and Mister Koga look like peoples, love shouldn't be able to tell the diffewence."

Inuyasha pondered all the information he'd heard. How strange that a child so young knew far more about the silly emotion, than he would. Humans and demons could fall in love but at what cost? The children would be cast outs…rejects…loners…Who would want to love them? Maybe demons and humans could find love amongst themselves or with each other but where did that leave the hanyous?

Inuyasha was so indorsed in his thoughts that he didn't sense the huge rush of youki coming their way. The force was so powerful; it caused the small girls to blow off in the air causing the hanyou to have to catch them in midair hugging them to his chest tightly. His eyes squinted trying to stay open on the opposing force. The force became lesser giving Inuyasha the ability to open his eyes a little. He gasped as he saw a large white glowing orb levitating several inches off the ground. The orb floated for several seconds before taking the entity of a long haired being.

Well he should've expected his brother to come himself sooner or later, after the way he'd left his toad looking.

"Since you refused to acknowledge my offer Inuyasha, maybe you'll feel differently if I made it in person." His brother's deep voice echoed out through the children's bodies causing them to shiver. But they couldn't see him because Inuyasha had pushed the girls behind his body to block any oncoming attacks his evil brother might inflict on them.

"If you're here to ask about that brat, you can shove it where it hurts Sesshomaru! She's your damn human, so train her yourself," Inuyasha snarled.

"I can not. Your knowledge of human survival and necessities far exceeds my own, proving it to be inconsequential for me to do it."

Inuyasha was furious. Did he actually believe that he gave a crap about his situation? "You leave me for half dead every time we meet, you curse my very existence in the world every day, and now you have the nerve to come asking me favors? Go to hell you bastard!"

"Your temper tantrums are most unbecoming of you, little brother," Sesshomaru replied smooth and evenly. "Ranting and raving like an unruly pup."

"Fuck You!"

"It seems I'm doing just that by entrusting the girl's life to you. A shame that she is has become taken with you and your comrades in the small amount of time she'd spent with you all." Sesshomaru chuckled. " A foolish endeavor since you care so little of her wellbeing. Such a pity."

Was this guy seriously trying to play a fucking guilt trip with him? It wasn't his responsibility to teach Rin anything. If the child winded up hurt or dead because of Sesshomaru's selfishness then it would be on his conscious, not his own.

"Like I said Sesshomaru, she's your human. Stop trying to ease your conscious by having me train the girl so you'd have an excuse to keep her following you around." He gathered the two girls to head to the village.

Sesshomaru remained silent as Inuyasha continued his speech.

"If you don't think the kid isn't fit enough to strike it out on her own, then take her to a human village. Quit dragging her around like some kind of pet for your amusement. She is a living and breathing kid ya know?"

The daiyoukai compressed his growing rage behind an undecipherable mask. "Rin does not trust humans. She would only flee the habitation to search for me, if I choose to leave her. So it has to be you that teaches her."

"Not my problem." Inuyasha threw over his shoulder still walking away.

"You WILL reconsider my offer Inuyasha!"

"You can kiss the fattest part of my ass Sesshomaru because I'm not going a damn thing!"

"Do not defy me hanyou." Came the dangerously low threat, coupled with an exposed sharp fang.

"I dare you to try and make me! You can do whatever you want, BUT I WON'T TRAIN RIN!"

A wicked smile curved on the daiyoukai's lips. "You are under the assumption that you have a choice in the matter…little brother."

Inuyasha froze from the way his brother said 'little brother' in a grievance voice. A chill shuddered up his spine. It wasn't safe for the children to be here now. "Meki, Ayame listen to me. Go on ahead to the village. I'll be right behind you in a minute."

Ayame nodded nervously. Her senses weren't as advanced as her instructors but she could detect the power extruding from the demon behind them. It was very strong and they would only be in the way if they stayed. "Ok Inuyasha. Come on Meki we have to go." She urged her friend.

"Pwease be careful My Yasha," Meki whispered.

"I'll be fine brat. Now go on. I'll be right on your tails as soon as I'm done here." He patted her head to ease her worry.

"Come on Meki. Inuyasha will be fine. He's strong like Koga." Ayame said to encourage her friend's faith in the hanyou.

"Ok. Huwwy back My Yasha."

Ayame put Meki on her back, and took off toward the village.

With the children gone, he wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt. Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsaiga's sheath pulling it out, ready for combat. "Alright if you plan to force me into submission, than you're in for a fight because I won't bend to your will."

"Impulsive as always Inuyasha. But I won't fight you. Instead I have a much better diplomatic approach to get you to bid to my wishes." The elder brother offered devilishly.

"What? Run home crying with your tail between your legs?" Inuyasha taunted. If that insult didn't ensure his death he'd be lucky to walk away with all his limbs.

Sesshomaru ignored it continuing on. "Inuyasha what are your feelings toward that mortal village you reside in?

Inuyasha didn't understand the question. "Wha- what's that got to do with anything?" He stammered.

Sesshomaru's face changed from it's normally impassive expression to one that bore the look of murder. "If you insist on opposing my will, I shall lay to waste every living soul in site. If you value their worthless lives, as I'm certain you do, then you'll heed my offer without resistance."

The heavy drop of Tetsaiga's blade hitting the ground sounded in a disbelieving thud. Distraught golden eyes slashed into the amber orbs of his brother. Inuyasha was stunned beyond all reason. Sesshomaru would go so far as to threaten a human village to have his way. What could he go? He couldn't forfeit the villagers' lives just to quench his ego of defying his brother. He didn't have a any other choose. The arrogant set of his shoulders sagged from their position as he bent down to pick up his sword. He sheathed along his side and lowered his head in defeat. "What do you want me to do Sesshomaru?" he had submitted.

A cool sense of satisfaction proclaimed in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Very well, I shall bring Rin to you in two days. The conditions are for you to return her to me at sunset until you deem her worthy enough to persist on her own. Do I make myself clear Inuyasha?"

Fire blazed in the younger brothers' eyes but he remained calm and kept his head low.

"Yes." He gritted through his teeth.

"There's more," Sesshomaru continued. "See that no harm comes to her whilst in the session of her training with you and that wolf."

Clenched fists created cresant moon shaped slits in Inuyasha's palm, with drops of red blood leaking through his fingers. He hated having to submit to his brother. He hated that he cared enough for the villagers to bend to his brothers' will. He hated it all. He felt so weak. It wasn't fair! Even if he refused Sesshomaru, it'd only take a slight strike from his Tokijin to blow the village sky high. It wasn't that he disliked Rin. It was just the principle that his brother asked him to do it, knowing that he hated him, only to satisfy his whims. Weak. He was so weak. If only he didn't care about the damned humans. If only he didn't care if their lives ended. But he did care…

"Fine…I'll do as you ask. Just promise…promise to leave the village alone," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but gave the slightest nod of his satisfaction. The he converted into his pearl colored orb and flew away leaving a defeated hanyou behind.

The wolf was going to kick his ass from here to the mountains.

* * *

Koga returned the following day from his trip of checking on his tribe. Inuyasha had filled him in on the events that occurred the day before and the wolf became highly upset to say the least.

"YOU...DID...WHAT!" Koga yelled landing a hard smack on Inuyasha's head. "You fool we can't take on another kid to train, let alone another human. What were you thinking?"

Inuyasha groaned rubbing the sore spot on his head. "I had no other choice! Sesshomaru would've killed us all if I refused to do it."

"We've already got our hands full as it you dumbass! Training Ayame and Meki takes up enough of our time already and they're our only responsibility. Why can't he train his own human?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "The hell if I know. He only said that I would know more about humans surviving than he would. "

"Show me where this Ses-sho-maru guy is! I'm going to beat the living hell outta him for forcing this on us!" Koga punched his fist into his hand really pissed off.

Inuyasha blinked. "Us? Idiot, he didn't that _we _had to do it. Just me. Besides…Sesshomaru would destroy your ass beyond recognition. Which would be a major improvement," Inuyasha finished in a lower tone.

Pointed hears flicker, with blue eyes flashing angrily. "I heard that mutt!" Koga snorted. "Anyway it would only make sense if we both trained the girl. No sense in letting them learn separately."

"Yea… I guess you're right… Hey wolf?"

"Yea what do you want?"

"Thanks."

Koga turned his head away to hide his amused blush of being thanked. He wasn't expecting any gratitude from the mutt just for saying that he'd help assist in the girl's training. "Yea well…whatever. Anyway when is that kid supposed to get here?

"Tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow? So soon? Dammit we can't catch a break!" Koga exclaimed slapping a hand over his stressed face.

"Hm, I better go tell the brats. Meki will be happy about having another human to tag along but I don't think Ayame will be too pleased." Inuyasha said worried.

"Huh? Why would Ayame care if we train Rin or not?

"Oh man, seriously you're just kidding right?"

"Kidding about what?" Koga was still confused.

"Ahh geez even I'm not that dense."

"Say what?"

"Nothing forget it." Inuyasha thought Koga would've noticed how protective Ayame is of Meki. The last time they'd been together, the cub looked close to biting Rins head off from being so close to Meki. Hopefully that won't happen when they meet up again.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short I know. Sorry guys I know it's taking a while to get to the lemons. I'm trying to make sure the characters keep their personalities and I want their relationship to form slowly, whether it's towards friendship or romance. Tee-hee But I won't tell which. Anyway I'll keep updating as regularly as possible. The next chapter will be longer. **

***Note Chapter has been revised.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Sorry it took so long to upload the new chapter guys. Finals are this week and the studying is kicking my ass. Anyway I got word that the story needs a little livening up. Please bare with me lol. I'm a novice writer and I do this for the sheer enjoyment of the characters and pleasing readers. So I'll try to make the story a bit better. Anyway Review thanks! **

***Note this story has been revised.***

**Chapter 6**

Rin was elated with joy. She couldn't believe it. Lord Sesshomaru had informed her two days ago that not only was she going to watch Ayame train, but she was also going to participating in the training with her. That last part excited her even more because now she wouldn't have to consider herself a burden on her lord anymore. She'd be able to defend herself without his help. Well somewhat without his help. Rin packed a small bag filled with nuts and berries to prepare for her first session with Inuyasha and Koga. Jaken warned her that when she returned that she was going to have to take a bath twice to remove any possible fleas she might catch from the hanyou and wolf. The sun rose from the east a few hours ago make the weather very comfortable to train in. Rin and Sesshomaru were walking through the forest heading towards the agreed meeting place for the exchange.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke quietly. "Do you think Inuyasha will be able to train me really good so that I won't be a burden on you anymore?"

Sesshomaru features were in there usual cold position looking straight forward as though he hadn't heard the girl but he did. "Do not fret Rin. I believe that your training will improve your skills beyond imagining. However do not ever consider yourself to be a burden upon me. No one deliberates about what does and does not bother me, except me.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes milord I understand. I apologize for being so foolish."

"You are forgiven."

Silence followed after that as they strolled through the forest. The forestry began breaking off into less and less greenery until developing into an open field of grassy meadows. The area was wide and flat with a few minor hills dotting the ground. Meki and Ayame were sitting in the grass beside their instructors legs. Inuyasha and Koga stood side by side talking until the hanyou sense his brothers presence approaching. He said something to the wolf then embarked off to reach them half way. A loud squeal caught Inuyasha off guard as Meki ran pass him at high speed when she saw Rin.

"Win! Win! You've come back! Hey- Huh?" the girl stopped short when she saw the tall long haired figure standing behind Rin. She wasn't able to catch herself in time before slamming face first into Sesshomaru's hakama pants leg. Sesshomaru glanced down at the child that had now fallen on her back gazing up at him. Her baby blue eyes widened in curiosity and awe. An eyebrow lifted casually at the child's lack of fear. She didn't seem afraid of him in the least. Sesshomaru lend down to lift the child up by the scruff of her kimono, bring her to eye level with his own. Still there was no fear in her eyes. Rin starred at Lord Sesshomaru then back Meki. She had no idea what her lord intended to do to her human friend. He just continued to star at her and she returned the star back.

Hurrying as fast as he could, Inuyasha leaped until landing right in front of Sesshomaru to snatch the girl from his brothers' grasp. He held her up to his face scowling furiously at her. "You dumbass! Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea how close you were to leaving for the Netherworld? I swear when training is over today I'm spanking the living hell outta you!"

Trembles and whimpers began to surface on Meki's face. She didn't like getting spankings but then again what child did. "Pwease My Yasha, don't spank me. I'll be good I pwomise." She said giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

But that wasn't working on him this time. The kid nearly gave him a stroke. When she slammed into Sesshomaru's leg, he thought that his brother was surly going to kill her. No she needed a good spanking for the scare she gave him. "No way are you not getting out of this one kid. At the end of today your ass is going to glow."

There was no stopping the tears now as she cried even harder. Ignoring the cries he placed her on the ground and swatted her butt to make her run towards Koga holding her hinny.

Koga bent down to catch the crying child, plucked her up and held her against his neck trying to calm down the child's weeping.

Inuyasha returned his attention back to his older brother who was giving him a strange look. "What the fuck you looking at?" he asked roughly.

There was no reply. Of course he wasn't expecting to get one.

Rin stepped up bowing her head to Inuyasha. "Thank you so much for training me Master Inuyasha. I promise to work really, really hard and to be on my very best behavior."

Inuyasha waved her off. "Nah don't sweat it kid. Its nothing. Just make sure to do exactly what I tell ya and everything will run smoothly."

His golden eyes rose to meet Sesshomaru's equally golden gaze and they starred menacingly at one another. "Don't worry kid I'll try to help the best I can ok?" Since my pansy brother wasn't able to do it. The creep.

"Ok."

Sesshomaru was satisfied with this. "Rin return to the settlement by sunset. Do not be late." The last part of his state was meant as a double meaning for her and his brother. Inuyasha caught on to it immediately.

"Yes milord," she answered obediently.

"Yea, she'll be back," he answered as well. Well he didn't have to make it seem like he wasn't responsible with kids. Hell he was the one going to train and take care of her after all.

Sesshomaru turned away and made his departure.

Inuyasha starred after him until he could no longer sense or see his brother. "Asshole," he mumbled too low so that Rin couldn't hear him.

He took a deep breathe to steady his temper and gave Rin a fake happy grin. "Well kid looks like you're stuck with us today. Are you ready for some training?"

"YES!" she shouted excitedly. "I'm soooo ready Master!"

Inuyasha smiled wider and patted her head once more. "Good now come on let's join the others."

"Ok"

Meki was still crying against Koga's neck saying she didn't want a spanking. The wolf signed and rubbed her back trying to console the child but to no avail. There was nothing he could do to calm her down. Ayame tried to sooth her also by saying that they could pick flowers when they were done training today but she cried harder saying that Inuyasha was going to be spanking her afterwards.

Koga saw Inuyasha coming and felt relieved. The hanyou might be able to calm the child down. "Hey mutt glad you're back. Do you think you can tell the kid that you changed your mind about spanking her? She hasn't stopped crying since you said that."

Inuyasha tucked his claws into his sleeves and shook his head. "Nope she's going to get spanked. I don't care if she cries until the cows come home. That ass is mine."

That statement created a loud wail after that. Meki tightened her hold on Koga's neck and he shot the hanyou a dirty look. "Shh… Shh… settle down kid. It'll be ok." He coaxed gently.

Rin smiled and decided to intervene. "Don't cry Meki. At least we can play before you get spanked. Remember that I promised to play with you and Ayame when I came back."

Meki blinked. She had almost forgotten that Rin had returned. She wiggled until Koga placed down on the ground to hug Rin. "Win, I'm so happy you came back. I knew you would."

Rin swung the smaller human around giggling happily. She was so happy to be back to play with them. Ayame however wasn't too pleased with the new addition to their training nor was she with Rin hugging Meki. A low growl emerged from deep in her throat. There was no way Rin was going to steal her best friend away from her. Rin heard the growl but was to late to act until Ayame stood toe to toe in her face pulling Meki out of her embrace. "Listen Rin I'm glad you kept your promise to Meki, but we won't be playing. We're _training_. Just make sure to stay out of my way." She gave the taller girl a once over look, than walked away dragging a very dizzy Meki behind her.

Rin was furious. What had she done to Ayame to make the girl not like her so much? Well if that's how she was going to be then fine two can play that game.

Shaking his head Inuyasha signed. He knew that the meeting between Ayame and Rin wasn't going to work but he hadn't expected it to evolve into a rivalry. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ohhh today was pure hell and it was just the early afternoon. Koga and Inuyasha were in pure agonizing hell. That was the only way to describe it. The lessons for today were supposed to be simple since it was Rin's first training session. The problem was that everything they taught was eventually turned into a game of some sort.

Koga went first wanting to explain the basics of kicking and punching an enemy. That turned into a game of patty cake. So the next mission was to try and tackle him to the ground. They had the tackle down without fail except he kept getting tickled in the process. The wolf had given up trying, so it became Inuyasha's turn.

His luck wasn't any better. Despite threatening to hit anyone who acted out he was still disobeyed. The trip to the forest to learn about various poisons was quickly turned into a game of hide-and-seek. It took him nearly an hour to hide the children. Since the forest trip was working out, he decided that identifying what flowers made sweet drinks would be a better idea. However he ended up wearing a necklace and tiara made in many wonderful floral colors. The pair had had enough and agreed that maybe it was time for a break. They settle the girls under the shade of a tree to take a nap for while so they could relax from the stress.

Koga stretched his long limps releasing the creaks and cracks in his bones, than flopped down in the grass with a groan. "Aww man, who knew that training little kids could be so stressful on the nerves."

Inuyasha made a stretch of his own and fell on his back folding his arms behind is head.

"Yea, you'd think that it'd be easy to teach a bunch of girls. I'm so glad I don't have any brats of my own."

"Hn, amen to that," Koga agreed. "These kids are gonna send us to an early grave for sure."

A comforting silence settled between them in calming cool breeze. Fluffy white clouds soared in the sky lazily covering the sun creating temporary shade every now and again.

Koga starred up into the sky letting his mind wander, while Inuyasha closed his eyes. It was such a beautiful day. He loved days like these.

"Hey mutt?'

"Yea?"

"Do you ever get lonely sometimes?"

Inuyasha blinked his eyes. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Koga just shrugged. "I dunno. Just wanted to know I guess."

The hanyou thought it over for a moment. "Yea… I guess so. I've been lonely since Kagome left five years ago. I've pretty much kept to myself since then. I mean I had Miroku and Sango come to visit me from time to time. I have the villagers, Kaede, and Meki around too…But it's not the same as it used to be."

Koga nodded his understanding. He knew exactly what his rival meant. But he kept his comments to himself.

"What about you wolf? Do you ever get lonely?"

Blue eyes continued to star wondrously at the sky above. The sky was the same color as his eyes. He remembered his mother always talking about how beautiful his eyes were before she died. "I'm always lonely." He paused before continuing. "Ever since my Ma died when I was a kid I've stayed away from others. My Father was killed before I was born so I don't remember much of him. So I trained until winning the position of tribe leader. I thought having a tribe of my own would ease my loneliness…but those fools don't understand me. No one does. It even got to the point where I preferred to be alone but now…I don't want to be alone anymore."

Inuyasha slightly turned his head to star at Koga's profile. The wolf's expression revealed a pained past and a hollow life. It was sad. He'd never seen him look so sad before. It was…different from the usual brass, angry, and loud individual he was so used too. Koga had a hard life just like he did. Now Inuyasha was curious to learn more about his arch-rival's past. "Tell me. What was your mother like?" he asked softly.

A warm smile lit up Koga's face at the thought of his mother. "Her name was Yuri. She was very beautiful with long black hair as dark as the night sky. She was so warm and kind. I remember she wore rare red wolf fur and it was always soft. There were times I would get scared and she'd cover me with her fur to make me feel safe. Whenever I was sad she'd tickle me with her tail until I felt better." Suddenly a flash of pain appeared on the wolf's face. Inuyasha took note of it and decided to stop him. "You don't have to say anymore if it's getting hard for ya. I understand."

"No I want to talk about it. Its nice have someone listen every once in a while." Koga whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright but if it gets too hard I won't you shut up alright?"

"Yea." Koga cleared his throat of the tight knot forming. Remember that day was never easy for him. "It happened about two hundred and twenty five years ago….."

**-Flashback-**

"Koga you get back here right now!" Yuri yelled out to her young cub. She knew how dangerous it was for being far away from the rest of the pack but went against her better instinct and wanted to take Koga out for a small hunt. Now she wished she'd listened to herself. The boy was to wild to be let loose in the woods.

"No way Ma, you're going to have to catch me," A young Koga threw over his shoulder.

Koga and his mother Yuri were out in the forest. Yuri was trying to teach her son how to catch small rabbits but all the young boy wanted to do was play. She deeply loved her son and enjoyed his lively spirit but there were times when even her patience would wear thin. Chasing the cub wasn't exactly on her list of things to do today either. "Koga I'm warning you, you better get back her this minute!"

The cub laughed out loud. He knew he was too fast to catch. No one could catch him because of his special speed. "Aww come on Ma, I know you can go faster than that!"

"KOGA WATCH OUT!"

But the warning came too late as Koga ran straight into the hands of a large wolf demon.

The older wolf was wearing black fur around his neck, waist and legs. His long hair was silver tied in a low ponytail and his eyes were blood red. Koga didn't recognize this demon. His scent was completely different from his mother's tribe. The demon squeeze its hands tight around Koga's midsection making him yelp in pain. "Hmm what do we have here? Such a pretty little wolf cub. Hey kid you wanna have some fun?" The dark wolf stopped squeezing Koga to touch between his legs intimately and slowly licked along side the cubs' face. Koga whined his distress wanting so badly to get away but the demon had a tight grip on him.

"Let my son go now you bastard!" Yuri yelled throwing a firm kick to the enemy wolf's head. She manages to catch Koga before he hit the ground cradling him again her chest.

"You conniving bitch! How dare you kick me! You'll pay for this!" The dark wolf demon made a mad charge toward the mother wolf but she managed to move away in time to avoid the hit. She jumped up into a tree, then to the next branch and the next to find a hiding place for her son.

Koga was slowly regaining his vision to up and see his mother darting rapidly from tree to tree. "Ma, what's going on?" He looks over her shoulder and sees the same demon that tired to molest him closing in on them fast and screams. "HURRY MA, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!"

Yuri tightened her hold on her son. "Shh... Koga don't be afraid. I won't let him catch you. I'm going to hide you somewhere safe and lead him away from you."

"No Ma, He'll kill you please don't leave me."

"Koga please do as I say. I promise I'll try to come back you as soon as I make sure he can't find you."

Yuri hopped down from the tree after gaining enough distance between them and the dark wolf. She search frantically for somewhere to tuck Koga away in that would keep him downwind. The search ended after she saw a deep hole in a tree truck. Without a second thought, she placed Koga inside and covered it with a bunch of loose branches. Koga face filled with tears. "Please Ma get inside with me. You can hide too so he won't find us."

Yuri solemnly shook her head. "It'll be no good my son. My scent is stronger than yours and he'll find us in moments. I'll led him as far away as possible then come back to get you."

"Ma please don't leave me!" Koga chocked latching on tightly to his mother's neck. "I love you please don't leave me alone!"

Yuri smiled and hugged her beautiful son right back placing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Oh Koga I'll never ever leave you. I love you so very much my little wolf."

Regretfully without warning she punched Koga in his chest , knocking the wind out of his lungs. The cub was stunned beyond belief. "Ma…Why did you?" He slurred from the pain.

"I love you Koga." He heard his mother's whisper but it sounded far away as he slowly fainted into the darkness.

* * *

Koga woke up a few hours later with a sore ache in his chest. Where was he? That's when he remembered his mother and the other events that took place. Where was she? Where was his mother? He kicked out the branches from the entry way and sniffed around for his mother's scent. The wind blew a harsh smell his way that made him stiffen. Blood. Lots of blood. His mother's blood. Not wasting anytime he flitted as fast as he could to where the scent had come from. He traveled about 5 miles until coming upon the most horrible sight that would forever be burned in his memory.

Yuri was laying face down on the ground naked surrounded by blood. The dark wolf's body was laying about ten feet from her covered in blood. He was dead. But he didn't give a damn about that fool. His mother was more important. But he couldn't move. His legs were disobeying him. "Move…Come on Move!" He ordered himself with a shaky voice.

But he couldn't move. He was afraid. Afraid that if he came closer to his mother's body he would see the harsh truth. But he had to see. He had to be sure. Nervously he moved his feet one foot at a time until he finally stood over his mother's still, lifeless body. She _was_ dead. It was real now. She was gone. The cub's heart sunk heavily to his feet dropping him to his knees. "Ma…Ma… please…wake up." He whispers grabbing her cold body to hold against his chest. "Ma, stop kidding around. Ha see you caught me. That wolf guy is dead. See? You killed him. Please Ma… Let's go home. Come on let's go." He lifted her up to her feet but she didn't steady herself to stand. The body just slumped over. But he wouldn't give up. "Ma, please stand up. I can't carry you by myself." He tries once more to support her body on his own but ends up stumbling over falling to the ground.

It was no use she wasn't moving. She was never going to move again. She was never going to yell at him, sing to him, hug him, and kiss him goodnight, nothing. She was really gone. His little heart cracked. She was gone forever. "Ma Please! Don't do this… how could you… How could you leave me? YOU PROMISED ME DAMMIT! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! MA PLEASE! PLEASE OPEN YOU EYES! Please… Ma… Oh god Ma… Please! Please…" Koga cried terribly rocking his mothers' cold body back and forth screaming with grief. Hoping against all faith that she would wake up and say everything would be ok. That she wouldn't leave him to be all alone…Alone. He was alone. She was all he had...Now he was alone.

** -End Flashback-**

"… and that's what happened," Koga finished. He closed his eyes tightly to stop the hot stinging feeling forming. He hadn't cried ever since that day and he didn't plan how breaking that streak now.

Inuyasha starred in silence. He could count himself lucky. His mother had died when he was young too but not in the gruesome way Koga's mother did. It must have been so hard for someone so young to see something like that. Thinking to himself, he decided to make the wolf feel better. It was his fault that he was felt so badly. The hanyou sat up and grinned mischievously. Koga still kept his eyes closed not wanting Inuyasha to see his vulnerability. He had to save some of his dignity. Than without a decent warning, Inuyasha punched him square in the face nearly breaking his nose. The wolf howled in roaring pain. "OUCH! You son of a bitch! What the hell did you do that for? Damn you almost broke my nose!"

"Aww what's the matter? Did I hurt the widdle wolfy's feelings?" Inuyasha laughed taunting the wolf mercilessly.

"That's it mutt you're mine!" Koga leapt at Inuyasha throwing him to his side. A minor scuffle resulted between the two. It wasn't any different from their past fights. A punch here. A kick there. Both of them tossing and turning in the grass like playful pups in the sun. The scuffle was over in a manner of minutes with Koga landing on top pinning Inuyasha's hands beside his head. Inuyasha kicked and struggled roughly under Koga's weight, forcing the wolf to tighten his knees around his hips.

"Say you give mutt." Koga demanded.

"Get off of me you dumbass wolf" He snarled angrily.

A smug grin split Koga's face. "Not until you say _'I give Master Koga'_"

"Not on your life asshole!" The hanyou stuck his tongue out mockingly.

"You bas—Whoa dammit!" Koga tried to keep his grip tight but Inuyasha managed to buck the wolf off sending him stumbling in the grass. Taking advantage of the moment, Inuyasha lands a sharp to Koga's jaw. Clearly pissed now, Koga recovers quickly to cop a hard fist to his rival's stomach. The impact leaves Inuyasha doubled over in pain.

"Had…enough…mutt?" Koga pants tired. "Because…I'm just getting… started."

"Not a chance…widdle wolfy!"

"Dammit that's it. Just remember you brought this on yourself runt!"

Before another attack could be lounged, delicate little yawns echoed toward the two males. The girls were waking up from their naps. Koga and Inuyasha lowered their fists, adjusted their attitudes and dusted themselves clean of any evidence of their_, little disagreement. _It wouldn't be efficient for the children to see their teachers messy and fighting like little boys when they were supposed to be the mature adults.

"This isn't over mutt. When we finish today Meki won't be the only one getting an ass wooping." Koga mumbled as they walked back toward the tree.

"Keh, I dare ya to try and see what happens… widdle wolfy." Inuyasha teased.

That tease earn him a displease growl. Inuyasha was gratified to see that the wolf had forgotten about his earlier sadness. _Heh, he's back to his old self._

_

* * *

_

The sky signified its usual ritual of bleeding different hues of pale pink to dark orange. The sun was setting and training had ended. It was time for Rin to return back to Sesshomaru. Before he could leave he had some unfinished business with a certain little brat that nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Meki get over here," he called to the smallest child.

The little girl hid behind Koga's leg nervously holding on for dear life. "My Yasha…" She whispered pleading with her eyes.

Inuyasha wasn't having it today. The girl needed to be disciplined for such recklessness. If she didn't learn now she never would. "Meki I said come here." Saying it this time in a hard stern voice.

She whimpered helplessly looking up to Koga for help. The wolf understood Inuyasha's reasons for wanting to punish the girl so he decided that he wasn't going to intervene this time. It would be the same with him if he had to punish Ayame for any reason. "No kid. You're going to have to learn that being reckless can get you killed. Now go on." He urged her softly. Ayame and Rin were crying quietly afraid for their little comrade.

"Wolf, take Ayame and Rin over there while I finish up here." Inuyasha asked Koga.

Koga nodded his head and gather the two girls in his arms to leave. The little girls hugged

his neck tightly weeping softly against his neck. They didn't want little Meki to get a spanking but she had too.

Meki stood alone watching her friends and Koga walk away. She turned her soft baby blues up to Inuyasha who stood with his arms folded in front of him. He was truly angry with her this time. No amount of crying was going to save her now.

"Meki do you understand why I'm upset with you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

She shook her head miserably with her shoulders shaking from deep heaves and sobs.

"It's because you ran off without my permission after I've told you again and again in the past never to do so. You could've gotta yourself killed by blindlessly running forward without thinking. Do you know what could've happened if that were another demon that wanted to eat you? I never would've been able to save your ass in time!" His voice was shaking but he kept the sternness in it nonetheless. She had truly scared him. When Sesshomaru had picked her up like that… He thought she was done for.

"I'm sowwy… My Yasha," She hiccupped between her crying. "I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

The soft weeping and crying was tearing deeply into his heart. But he had to do what needed to be done. "Come here Meki."

"No My Yasha…," She whispered in fear. "Pwease I'm sowwy. I won't do it again."

"That's not the point kid. You need to learn that such actions won't go unpunished"

Inuyasha walked over to where she stood and bent down to one knee looking her in the face. "I'm doing this because I care. Not to hurt you." He grabbed her around her waist and gently placed her over his knee. She tried weakly to wiggle and squirm to get away but she couldn't escape. Inuyasha lifted her kimono and slide down her underwear to expose her bare bottom. His hand came down swiftly to deliver the first strike and Meki yelled out in pain. He knew wasn't causing her body terrible pain for he was only using a very tiny fraction of his strength. Another hit came down on her soft bottom emitting another shout. Than another and another until he gave her fifteen sharp smacks. Finished now, he pulled up her underwear, pushed down her kimono and righted her so that she was now sitting on his knee facing him.

"Listen to me Meki. Never ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me? Next time I swear I won't be easy on you."

Her crying was heavy and hard but she nodded her head anyway. Inuyasha signed and tucked the little girl against the crook of his neck to calm her down. She'd understand when got older.

Rin and Inuyasha walked in silence maneuvering through the dark lush greenery. She was still a bit upset about Meki getting a spanking so she thought it was best that she kept quiet. Without warning, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, lifted her in the air, to sit on his shoulders. "Listen kid, don't be nervous to talk just because I spanked Meki. You won't get in trouble for talking ya know." He said.

"Yes. Sorry Master Inuyasha. I was just sad that she had to get a spanking." She replied mournfully.

"Yea well the same would happen to you or Ayame and if you gave me a reason too."

"Ok I understand."

Silence. Yep good old quiet peaceful silence. Until...

"Master Inuyasha?"

"Yea kid?"

"How come you and Lord Sesshomaru don't like one another? Is it because he's prettier then you are?"

Huh. Where did that come from? "No I don't hate him because he's prettier then me! I hate him because he's an aorrgant jerk he loves trying to ram my sword up my ass!"

"But it's not suppose to be that way. Siblings should get along...me and my brother did before he was killed..."

Wow he didnt know the kid had a sibling. Hell with all this talk about him and his brother it was bound to bring up those old memories of her own past. They needed to change the subject. "Listen no more talking about Sesshomaru alright kid. Let's talk about something else."

"Alright….Umm hey do you wanna hear a joke?"

Well that wasn't what he had in mind for hell it'd do... "Yea sure."

* * *

Lending against the leg with one leg drawn up to his chest and arm draped over, Sesshomaru starred up into the sky silently counting the many stars above. He turned his head to the rustling of bushes and leaves. Rin and Inuyasha emerged from the plants snickering and giggling about something or another. Crouching down, he lifted Rin from his shoulders until her touched the ground, and gave a good stretch.

"Geez kid you're fat as hell? What did you get? A hippo?" He teased.

She laughed out at his silliness, hoping down from his shoulders.

Inuyasha's eyes searched until finding his brother laid against the tree starring at him. Two sets of orbs starred shooting daggers at the other.

Sesshomaru was the first to look away. "You're starring at me Inuyasha." He stated looking at the fire.

"So what if I was? You were looking at me too," he shot back with as much attitude as possible. "Stupid jerk."

Either Sesshomaru didn't hear that last remark or just choose to ignore it.

Rin walked over to bow her return to Sesshomaru. He nodded his greeting in turn. "Rin prepare yourself for a bath." He ordered smoothly.

"Yes Milord." She bowed once more and set off towards the river about a few yards away with a yelling Jaken in tow.

"How was her first day of training?" The daiyoukai asked calmly.

Instant irritation burned in Inuyasha's stomach. Arrogant jackass. "Yea she's doing ok. She's got a long way to go though." He grunted. "It's not something she'll learn in only a day."

"I wouldn't expect her to accomplish so much in a single day," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

Inuyasha's left eye began its' annoyance dance. Yep it was definitely time to leave.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." He announced turning to leave.

He hadn't made it several feet before his brother spoke again.

"Do you not wish to bid her goodnight? Have some manners Inuyasha. Surly your worthless human parent taught you some type of polite edicts." A mild sound of disgust in his voice.

Inuyasha blistered at the comment made on his deceased mother. No one talked so ill about his mother that way. She was a very sensitive subject for the hanyou." Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut. About my mother you arrogant stuck up bastard!"

"You are such a fool Inuyasha."

"Go to Hell" he screamed.

"I've been there since you've made your presence in this world… you wretch hanyou." Sesshomaru closed his gaze from Inuyasha to returned it back to the sky.

Inuyasha was taken back by his brothers' base remark. He knew his brother hated him. But why? What was the reason for his hatred? The elder brother has hated him since they day they met. Two whole centuries of fucking fighting and he hadn't a clue as to why he was hated so much. He should've left even when Sesshomaru spoke so poorly of his mother but his body wouldn't obey. He had to know. "Why…Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?" he whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru shifted his cold expressionless face at his hanyou brother. He let the question strain the air between them before for a long while. "You should already know the reason to that."

"Well I don't dammit. Why don't you fucking explain to me why you hate me so much huh? It can't be just because I'm hanyou. Even demons with hanyou kin just leave them alone. But you… You try to kill me every chance you get. So tell me what I have done to you!"

The elder brother narrowed his eyes to slim slits on his face, turmoil rioting on his features. "It was your fault," He said after a few moments.

Inuyasha has no clue as to what he was talking about? If it were the case everything that goes wrong would be his fault. "What the hell are you talking about? What's my fault?" He planned to get his answers tonight even if it got him killed.

Tension was beginning to build up thick enough to be sliced by a claw.

"Father." Sesshomaru's voiced strange even to his own ears. A long time ago his father chose to save Inuyasha and his mortal mother from a evil human named Takemaru. Sesshomaru couldn't find it in him that night to help his father with such a meaningless mission in his eyes. Even if he wanted too help his father, he wouldn't have accepted it. He preferred to fight his own battles considering it dishonorable to receive assistance from his son. However his father's honor was taken from him regardless. To die by the humans of a worthless human mortal was the worst dishonorable way to die. Especially for someone as powerful as his daiyoukai father. His foolish hanyou brother would never understand his hatred toward him fro taking the one being in the world he wished to defeat.

"Your dishonorable birth hastened the demise of our father…You filthy abomination!" Sesshomaru's fangs bared into a snarl. "You and your disgusting mother saw to that his ill-noble death in that baren wasteland that's now his grave!"

Silence followed after that evil confession. So that's what the reason was. Because of something he had no control over? The bastard had the nerve to want to blame him for something so incredibly stupid? The reason for his elder brother's two hundred and fifty years of animosity was because of something that happened on the day he was born? He wasn't the one to kill his father. This was bullshit.

"You're blaming me for something I had no control over? I didn't make our old man rush into death's door! He chose his own fate. I had nothing to do with it! I was just a fucking baby!"

The movement was too quick when Inuyasha found himself roughly backhanded across the face. The blow sent him flying through three thick tree trucks before landing at the fourth tree in a coughing fit.

Sesshomaru advanced slowly toward his brother in a predatory stalk. "Do not speak of Father's unintended destiny you pathetic fool! You know nothing of him!"

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his lips coughing up the remainder to spit on the ground.

"I'm the pathetic fool? What about you Sesshomaru? Where the hell were you when he was out fighting and getting his ass kicked by Takemaru and Souuga?"

"Silence Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snarled dangerously.

"I won't!" Inuyasha clumsily pushed himself up to his feet panting. "You're just a fucking jerk who only cares about himself. No one else matters to you. That's why you let Father get killed."

He knew that he was pushing it but hell who gave a damn? He was boiling. "Myoga told me that Father was injured by Ryuukotsusei before running off to my mother's rescue. Yet you still let him go fight alone. And you have the nerve to blame me for his death? That's fucking pathetic Sesshomaru! Don't blame me to ease your goddamn conscious you twisted jerk! If anyone's to blame for his death BLAME YOURSELF-"

Inuyasha cut the rest of his ranting short as he sense youki rising sharply. Layers and layers of youki glowed around his brother creating a bright shine in the darkness. His eyes bleed a dangerous crimson. Quicker than the blink of an eye, a clawed hand snapped tightly around his neck constricting air from reaching his lungs. He gasped desperately for oxygen but was denied violently with a tighter grip. His body was hoisted up, his feet barely grazing the ground. The hand around his neck sparked and sizzled with smoke and the smell of acidic fumes of poison. Golden eyes watered burning charring away at his sensitive neck. The skin was melting and peeling off in sheets. Inuyasha tried prying the vise-like grip around his throat but the effort proved fruitless.

"You. Know. Nothing. Inuyasha! I should kill you for making such false accusations on!" Sesshomaru's voiced deepened to an animalistic tone.

"Fuck…You…SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha gasped out from the tightness.

The grip was deadly now. Sizzling blood ran down his neck spilling over Sesshomaru's hand. He couldn't make a sound. Blood Was gushing out in his throat. Darkness. It was becoming dark…

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Inuyasha! Where are you? Hello? Where did you go too?" Rin screamed out from the settlement. The girl's call was enough to calm Sesshomaru's flowing rage back down to his usual cool demeanor. He dropped his younger brother to the ground coughing and gagging greedily taking in the much needed air. Inuyasha lifted his hand to his searing raw flesh to sooth the bleeding. His nose filled with the scent of poison and his own blood mixed together. "Dammit," he whispered harshly. His voice stung so badly it hurt to breathe.

"Inuyasha be forunate I do not strike you down where you kneel. Be back tomorrow to retrieve Rin for her sessions." Sesshomaru spoke suddenly as if the crazy exchange ever happened. He disappeared in that instant to return back to his location.

Inuyasha stood, balancing himself against the tree and started off toward the village. He'd gotten the answers he wanted. But why did knowing the answer hurt ?

**A/N: Whew this chapter was mega long. Try almost 16 pages. Anyway I hope this chapter is livelier for you guys. Review to let me know what you think.**

***Note This chapter has been revised.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Here's Chapter 7 Guys. Yea I know I made Sesshomaru a complete jackass in the last chapter. But you know that he wasn't his usual stuck up self he wouldn't be Sesshy. Lol Anyway on with the show. Review to let me know what you think of this one.**

***Note This story has be revised.***

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha didn't mention the incident between him and his brother a week ago to Koga. Luckily the wound only took half a day to heal, so there wouldn't be any questions asked about it.. Although the scarring was gone it still ached a little. The thought of how close he'd actually come to dying this time was sitting right with him. He must've really struck a nerve with Sesshomaru this time. He'd been close to death many times before but to be killed by Sesshomaru…No way.

Still he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for his brother. Only a little bit considering the jerk nearly melted his head off. Sesshomaru was still grieving the death of their father that much he knew. But why would he use him as a remedy to ease his sorrow? Sure the old man died by the hands of a crazy human to save him and his mother but he was only an infant. There wasn't much he could've gone. So Father's death was assured regardless.

There wasn't anything he could've done to prevent what happened. Why was it so hard for Sesshomaru to realize that? Perhaps he just needed an excuse to ease his conciouse around Father's death because deep down he was blaming himself for not going with him that day.

Inuyasha what he was doing now was suicidal but he wanted to do it. He was heading straight toward his brother to talk to him. Maybe try to get him to understand. In the past he wouldn't have given a damn if Sesshomaru felt toward him.

But for some unknown reason it mattered now. It was almost like a longing, no a desperate need. Whatever it was he was going to find out today.

* * *

_If anyone's to blame for his death, blame yourself._

Those words wouldn't disappear.

_Where were you Sesshomaru when our old man was getting his ass kicked by Takemaru?_

Why? Why hadn't he assisted Father that night? He would still be alive now if…

_That's fucking pathetic even for you._

Damn that hanyou. Curse him for tying to lay the guilt on my shoulders. As if he was to blame for Father's miserable death. Sesshomaru could feel him. Inuyasha was heading straight for him. He would be upon him soon. What the devil could that fool want?

Inuyasha landed on the ground about 20 feet away from his elder brother who was lending against the same tree as before with one leg draw up and an arm draped on his knee.

"If you're here in the middle of the day Inuyasha, then I assume it's because Rin's training is complete or you wish for an early demise." He said coldly.

Inuyasha took three steady breaths. He was here to bridge the gap between them and maybe a truce. "Listen Sesshomaru, I know I'm the last person you wanna see but at least here me out before-"

"Whatever you have to say to me hanyou will of be little interest to me I assure you." Sesshomaru interrupted smoothly.

Take deep breaths. Take deep Breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Don't let him get to you. He's just grieving. Be patient. Be kind. Be nice. "Sesshomaru, I only wanted to-"

"You must hard of hearing or merely headstrong. I said that I do not wish to hear whatever you have to say to me."

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Stay cool.

"I'm trying to tell you that I-"

"…Then you do wise for an early death."

Ok fuck this. Screw the deep breaths and happy thoughts.

"Dammit Sesshomaru could you shut up for one minute! I'm trying to tell you something! Geez you make it hard for people to want to be nice to you." Inuyasha has had it with his brother's stuck-up rude attitude. Here he was trying to be nice and he was shot down three times before getting a single syllable out.

"I could care less about the opinions have of me." Came the icy reply.

"Well you should. It might make you less of an asshole to the world! You know why am I even here trying to make peace with you? It's always 'you disgust me' 'worthless hanyou' blah blah blah. I'm outta here!" Pissed beyond belief Inuyasha turned to make his departure. The sooner he could get away from his bastard brother the better.

"Why do you wish to show kindness to me now Inuyasha? You'll gain nothing in return for it. So why even burden yourself?" Sesshomaru asked his younger sibling.

The hanyou stopped and answered without turning around. "I guess I felt… sorry for you. I mean that's not all either I mean you know. It wouldn't hurt if we…got along sometimes too."

"Save your pity. That's the least I need from someone like you." He spat venomously. "As for our cooperation toward one another, that could never be. Because of you Father-"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry alright! There are you satisfied? I'm fucking sorry that Father died trying to save me and my mother! I'm sorry that he fucking left you to save me! I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry I was even fucking born! I mean-UGGGH, what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. "I've fucking had it with you blaming me all the damn time! No matter how much you blame me for it, Father isn't coming back! He's fucking dead!"

Sesshomaru's hard stare measured the person in front of him. He'd never seen Inuyasha become so emotional in front of him before. It was rather peculiar seeing him nearly edging toward vulnerability. .

"You know what; I know how to fix this. Yea that way the both of us can be happy," He laughed bitterly. He snatched the Tetsusaiga sheath and all from around his waist and tossed it at Sesshomaru's feet. "There you can kill me now. "I'm unarmed and I won't fight you. If this is what will bring you satisfaction by all means go on and finish me off. Then you can take the sword and do whatever you please." He walked up until he was a step away from Sesshomaru, sat on the ground, folded his arms, and waited for his death.

Gazing at his younger brother's face, Sesshomaru didn't move at first from his perch. He just studied the hanyou's features searching for any signs any falsehood in his daring declaration. Nothing gave way his reckless reasoning for wanted to end his life this way. Never in the entire history of their battles had Sesshomaru not been able to understand his brother's actions. Was this yet another one of his reckless ways of lending him into a false state of security? Surely he would be foolish to think that he'd fall for such a trap.

But after string at the lad for quite a while, Sesshomaru realized but his serious expression and lack of moral caring, that it wasn't a trick but a serious offer of his own life. When and why had Inuyasha become so foolish and desperate to end his life just to satisfy Sesshomaru's desires? It just didn't make any sense.

"Come on," Inuyasha said daringly, his voice low. "You've always wanted to do me in. So what are you waiting for? I'm just a goddamn mistake on the family tree anyway right? So it shouldn't be a problem to get rid of me. At least that way you won't have to worry about looking at me worthless face anymore. It's my fault our old man's dead right? I'm just a worthless hanyou so come on and kill me! You won't care if I'm dead. No one will!"

"Calm yourself you fool. I will kill you someday but not when you want me too." Sesshomaru murmured softly with an unusual strange light in his eyes.

Inuyasha swallowed the tight lump in his throat. "Whatever. Just…Just forget it. I don't even know why I bothered. Just forget I even came here. I'll be back later tonight with Rin." Inuyasha stood up, picked up his sword, and turned once more to leave only to be stopped again by his brother's voice.

"You have his eyes."

Little triangle ears perked up, but he kept his back to him and stayed silent.

"You have a lot of his features. Your eyes, skin color, brass spirit. All of it so much like Fathers'."

Slowing turning to look over his shoulder, Inuyasha waited to see if his brother would speak again before he spoke. "When I saw our old man after the battle with Sou'unga, I was so…Happy. I never thought in a million years that I would actually see his face or hear his voice. It was amazing." He turned around fully to face his sitting brother, giving him a sad smile. "You're lucky Sesshomaru. You actually knew him before he died. Me…'Keh' I'll never anything about the guy. What he smelled like, what were his favorite foods, how he felt, nothing. But man when I saw his face I thought 'Damn he looks like my brother'."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly with a mild chuckle. "You just referred to me as your sibling. It's unnatural to the ears."

The hanyou blinked, than frowned. "Yea well ya know…it's whatever. Hell we both did come from our father's nut sack."

Gold eyes starred measuring him closely. "Indeed."

An awkward silence followed.

"Anyway I better get back. Koga's probably tied up with flowers and smelling like a woman by now." The thought brought a chuckle out of him.

"Until then…little brother."

Inuyasha's back stiffened. But he tore his eyes away quickly. Damn the lump was back again. No crying. No crying. NO CRYING. "Uh yea…I'll uhhh see ya later." Then he took off with a secret smile on his unbeknownst to him that his elder brother had a secret one of his own.

* * *

"Come you gonna tell me why you smiling so much? It's seriously creeping me out." Koga asked.

"I told you nothing's wrong silly."

_Creeeeeeeeeepy_

Inuyasha has been all smiles ever since he came back that afternoon. Koga had no clue as to why. Only that the sweet smiles, nice comments, and even temper was making him nervous. His good mood was even scaring the children.

Meki, Ayame, and Rin were mixing herbs into a healing remedy used for minor cuts and sores, under his supervision. Koga sat on the ground watching everything transpire.

"Very good Ayame. Make sure to add a little more to it to balance out the mixture ok?" The hanyou said patting the wolf cub on her head.

"Umm….Yes I will," she replied back nervously.

"Rin don't stir it too quickly or you'll spill it out of the bowl. Great that's better."

Rin had no clue what he was in a good mood for either. It was make her very nervous.

"Meki yours looks great. Keep up the good work."

Meki was shaking terribly until she screamed running to hide in Koga's lap. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SPANKING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME I PWOMISE! I'VE BEEN WEALLY GOOD!"

Inuyasha blinked confused. "Huh? What's her problem?" He asked Ayame and Rin. They looked at each then back at him before shrugging their shoulders timidly.

Koga had had it. Not only was he creeping him out but he was scaring the kids half to death. Something needed to be done. "Hey mutt. Can I talk to ya for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" Inuyasha answered running up to the wolf.

"Meki, could you give his a minute?" Koga asked picking the girl out of his lap and on the ground. She looked between Koga and Inuyasha before inching away slowly to run off.

"Alright cough it up. What's going on with you?"

A small smile became a huge grin. "I told ya. Nothing's going on."

Then Koga punched him in his face…. Hard.

"Ouch you asshole! What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled holding his face. He was sure his nose was bleeding.

"Whew. Now I feel better. I thought you were going strange on me or something." Koga said wiping fake sweat from his brow.

A hard punch landed in Koga's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"You stupid jackass you didn't have to punch me in the face! I swear if I'm bleeding I'm kicking your ass till tomorrow!"

Koga stood, laughing the best he could through the pain his stomach. "Glad to see you back to normal mutt."

Suddenly howls came from the distance in long wails, coming from the west of them. Koga returned the howl with his deep voice. Soon a dozen white wolves appeared darting from the forest. Rin and Meki saw the wolves and made a mad dash to hide behind Inuyasha. Ayame cheered immediately recognizing the canines from her Northern tribe. A few of them peeled off to nuzzle and tickle her with their noses.

The remaining wolves came to halt in front of their intended person. Yelps, barks and whines came from several of the canines, and then they bowed their heads. An angry frown formed on Koga's face as he growled back his understanding. His youki was steadly rising erratically and his fists were balled up tightly at his sides. "We're going to have to cut the children's training short mutt. There's trouble in the Northern Mountains."

"Say what? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Get Ayame and bring her over here. It's the Northern Elder…He was murdered."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. Like I said I have finals this week and I won't be writing a whole lot until next week. Finally some drama in the story! Hopefully Sesshomaru redeemed himself somewhat. **

***Note this story has been revised.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Oh man you guys I'm so sorry for the long delay. I got so caught up in writing my other story I completely forgot about finishing this one. Anyway on with the story. I hope you enjoy it. **

***Note This Chapter has been revised***

**Chapter 8**

"Murdered?" Inuyasha repeated in disbelief. "But who could have murdered the old wolf? And why?"

Koga signed shaking his head. "The wolves don't know. All they said was that they found the Elder's body skinned of his fur and laid over a tree."

_Poor Ayame_, Inuyasha thought looking over at the small cub playing and wrestling with her wolf kin. The girl was so young with a strong spirit but still she was just a kid. Such a loss would traumatized her for a long time. The cub's heart was far too inexperienced to understand such a tragic loss even if she was a demon. How were they going to break this down to ease the blunt of the pain?

The wolf demon had to do the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. There was no reason in delaying the wait any longer. He lowered his head, his body trembling with rage. Whomever killed the Elder was sure to pay for making him have to the hurt the girl like this. For him to have to hurt the little cub...It was unfair. Almost barbaric to tell her this. So with a heavy heart, he started toward in her direction, thinking of the easily way to explain the sudden murder, until he felt a clawed hand grab his shoulder. Looking at the hand strangely, he turned to see Inuyasha's face with a mournful expression.

"No wolf. We'll both tell her." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Stay out of this mutt. Its none of your concern. This is between wolves. There's no reason for you say anything." Koga tried talking tough but there was a tremor in the way he spoke. Was he afraid of telling a small kid this...this terrible news? When he looked up to see her smiling face, he growled inwardly. Yea he was. It was the same events replaying all over again when he lost his mother so long ago. He knew the pain the girl was going to experience. She didn't deserve to feel such agony in her life. The only things the child needed to worry about were her training and other childess things. Not this bullshit.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on the wolf's shoulder to show he wasn't going anywhere. "Listen it's my problem as much as yours whether you like it or not."

Koga tried to shrug off the hand, growling. "Mind your own damn business mutt. It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Like hell I will! I care for the kid as much as you do. Besides," Inuyasha smiled a small grin. "I want to be there to support you both when it comes time for the tears."

Koga's eyes shimmered with doubt and nervousness. This was so fucked up. First he had to Ayame about her grandfather's death and now he was getting pity from his rival. This was so unfair... but it wasn't unwanted.

The wolf prince reached over his shoulder to lay his trembling hand over Inuyasha's and held it just as tight. "You... you make it sound as though I'll be crying too asshole. Don't worry I won't give you the satisfaction." A hoarse voice said roughly.

"Koga…I - "Inuyasha started but was abruptly cut off by a voice filled with heartache and sorrow.

"Shaddup... just... just shaddup alright. I won't cry. So let's get this over with." Koga swapped Inuyasha's hand roughly from him and marched toward the innocent Ayame playing in the distance.

Inuyasha signed and looked down at the two smaller beings still attached to his legs. "Listen you two. I want you to be brave for Ayame understand? Her Grandfather was murdered and she'll need all the support she can get. You wait here with these wolves. I promise they won't hurt you. Right?" He snarled at the small pack of canines. Each gave a bow of their heads and he bowed in return. With that agreement settled, he leap away until falling into step next to Koga who ignored his presence.

Ayame was on one of the wolves back giggling as they bucked up and down playfully to toss her on the grass. She nuzzled her nose affectionately to the canine and it returned the sweet gesture.

"Ayame!"

The cub turned to see both her instructors coming in her direction. She growled to the wolves that she had to train now and would play with them later. After dusting herself off she skipped over to Koga and Inuyasha to stand in front of them, all smiles and giggles. But the troubled expressions on their faces put her on full alert. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly looking between the two.

Koga flinched from her inquizzative nature, knowing she was able to sense when things weren't right. This was going to much harder then he realized. Just looking down at those big green eyes made his heart clinch. But it needed to be done. So he kept his voice even not wanting his emotions to be revealed.

"Listen…Ayame," he kneeled down before her to place both his hands on the girls tiny shoulders. " We've... uhh... we've got some bad news to-to... " Koga turned his head away to hide the growing anguish in his eyes. The pain was surfacing. He couldn't look into those bright green eyes and see them dull down to lifeless orbs of sadness.

"Be strong Wolf" Inuyasha said putting his hand back on the wolf's shoulder for added strength. "Be strong for her."

Ayame looked between the two restlessly. "What? What's the bad news? Tell me!" He fists with balled up frustrated. "What's going on?"

Koga shifted his eyes Ayame to look up at Inuyasha. The hanyou was stunned at what he saw in those sky blue eyes. Koga was... afraid. He was nervous about telling Ayame what happened. Inuyasha never dreamed in a million years he'd see such a look of fright in his rival's eyes. Not even when he was near death has Koga ever shown fear. And now... A firm squeeze confirmed to the wolf that he was there to support him and he'll be there for him.

Without a word spoken between the two Koga nodded his head and turned back to his young charge. "Ayame please be brave ok. You have to be strong for what I'm about to tell you." Koga took a deep breath and stared deep into two shimmering emerald eyes filled with concern. This was going to break her heart. " Ayame your... your Grandfather... he's -"

"NO! Don't tell me anything! I don't want to hear it" Ayame screamed covering her ears. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say. She wouldn't listen.

"Ayame stop it. Your Grandfather is dead!" Koga said louder then necessary but he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore as he felt the tiny body stiffen from the words that left him. "Your Grandfather was don't know who did it…But we'll ... " He lowered his banes over his eyes. "We'll find out. I promise you we'll find out who did it."

Little hands fell lifelessly from the tiny ears that refused to hear what she was afraid she'd hear Koga say. Ayame starred straight forward not seeing or hearing anything. Koga's fear had come to life as he saw those beautiful green eyes dulled down to a soul less empty abyss. His chest tightened and he pulled the child snug between his neck and shoulder blade. He winched as her loud wails suddenly burst from her tiny body wailing out her sorrow. No matter how loud she was, still he held her close letting her release all of her pain. His heart cracked with each heavy sob that shook her body against his. Tears streaming continuously down her face with no end in sight. "GRAMPS! GRAMPS NOOOO! MY GRANPA!" The child cried and cried and cried. "WHY? WHY DID SOMEBODY KILL HIM!"

She latched her arms around Koga's neck and constricted him to her. "It's gonna be alright pup...Shhh... it's... it's ok..." Koga hadn't realized until the sound escape his own mouth that he was crying too. Crying for the loss of this child's happiness, for the loss of her Grandfather, for the loss of his mother all of it. He'd held it all inside for so long that when it started it wouldn't stop. He cuddled closer to the cub trying to hide his tears. He felt weak and helpless. How could he, a wolf demon tribe leader be reduced to a crying weakling?But still his shoulders shook under his own low sobs. It hurt so much. This feeling... so much pain... it hurt so much.

Inuyasha looked on helplessly at the two grieving demons before him. This wasn't fair for them to suffer like this. But What could he do? What could he do? He wished that there was a way to bring the old wolf back from the grave so that this could all be put back behind them. Like it never even happened. Seeing Koga like this bothered him to a degree. For him to shed tears like this too, showed Inuyasha that he could feel bad like any other creature. That he wasn't some cocky big mouth but a strong willed leader. Inuyasha wished he could help ease their pain, but how? It wasn't like they could bring the old wolf back...Wait...

"Hey! There is a way to bring the old wolf back." Inuyasha said excitedly kneeling next to Koga and Ayame.

Two pairs of tear filled eyes turned to the hanyou and giving him a sad look.

"What are you talking about?" Koga choked out angrily. "You can't bring people back from the dead. Its not possible."

"Yes you can. But we can't do it."

"Then who can?"

Inuyasha used the back of his fingers to sweep the tears from Koga and Ayame's faces giving them a cheerful smile. Koga blinked and blushed a bit from being touched so intimately. "My brother Sesshomaru, has a sword called Tensaiga. Its power has the ability to save a hundred lives in one sweep. If we can convince him to use the sword, Ayame's Grandfather can be brought back to life."

"Y-you mean that Gramps will be alive? That I'll get to see him again?" Ayame asked her eyes slowly regaining their elegant brilliance. Inuyasha nodded his confirmation making the girl jump excitedly from Koga's arms to Inuyasha's giving him sweet baby licks on his cheeks.

"Ewww hey kid get off me! Yuck I don't want your yucky kisses!" He bellowed but she ignored him covering his face in more licks.

"I'm sooo happy now. Thank you, Thank you Inuyasha! I can't wait to tell the wolves!" She gave a childlike howl and made a dash toward her kin to tell them the great news.

"Aww geez I should've kept that info to myself." Gushed the somewhat angry hanyou. "If I knew she was going to do all that kissy stuff then I would've - What?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he caught Koga giving him a very strange look.

Koga was beyond happy but he couldn't smile, couldn't frown or anything. It was weird enough for the mutt to support him the way he did but this? Peculiar. And not once did he make fun his sadness or anything. Inuyasha had been a real shoulder to lend on in his time of need. "Why…Why did you help me out?" He whispered finally.

"What do you mean? What was I suppose to do stupid? Let you cry like a woman and scared the girl to death?" Inuyasha yelled getting into the wolf's face.

A low chuckle rumpled inside of Koga's belly then evolved into a full blown laugh. An actual deep funny laugh. Inuyasha scooted back abit surpirsed at the crazed outburst of amusement. Had the wolf finally gone off the deep end?

Without warning Koga knocked the confused Inuyasha on the ground trapping him between his legs and bracing his hands on each side of his head. Inuyasha was caught completely off guard from the sudden attack and glared up into smiling blue eyes that blended in with the sky. Koga's smile was sending a warm electric tingle in Inuyasha's stomach. Whoa that's not normal. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" Inuyasha answered looking up nervously. Oh God! Did the flea bag just say his name? Yes he did. Damn there's that tingle again. It sounded strange hearing the wolf say his name.

"Thank you." Koga whispered softly. "Thank you caring for Ayame" Koga leaded forward until they were nearly nose to nose. "And thank you for...for being there for me. For both of us."

Inuyasha nodded dumbfounded. He was still at the part where Koga actually said his name, now the fool thanking him. So it didn't fully register with him that Koga was lending down further to lick the corner of his mouth and over his lips.

"SWEET MOTHER OF HEAVEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha screamed struggling to push the wolf off of him but Koga grab both his hand and pinned them down interlacing them with his own. "Let me go nasty pervert. I can't believe you licked me! I can understand Ayame doing it but you? Oh God please just kill me now!"

Koga ignored the screaming fool and continued on with his licking. He licked over the corner of his mouth again, along side his face and finally over his lips. Then he did something that made Inuyasha want to disappear forever. Koga nuzzled his nose softly against the hanyou's and smiled. "You are such an idiot. I'm not being a pervert. That's the way wolves show their affection." Koga answered with a smug look.

"Fine you showed please get off me you freak!" Inuyasha kicked and bucked around wildly but couldn't get the wolf off.

"Not yet. There's one more thing I have to do." Koga grinned, voice deepening.

The tone caught Inuyasha's attention and he nearly died as Koga leaded down closing his jaw over Inuyasha's mouth. No lips contacting. Just Koga covering Inuyasha's entire mouth with his own. He held that position for nearly five seconds and lifted up still smiling. "That's how we wolves show our affection too."

Inuyasha laid on the ground in an motionless heap, his mouth covered in wolf saliva. "Koga if you care even a tiny bit for me, you'll take advantage of this moment and put me out of my misery. You licking me was one thing but for you to do... _That... _Please just kill me." Inuyasha said miserably. He'd never felt so depressed in his life.

Koga shook his head. "I swear mutt you're hopeless." He release the deflated hanyou and stood up. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. Besides we need to find your brother and use his sword. How do you suggest we take it from him?"

Inuyasha sat you with a still depressed expression melting down his face. His anxiety resembled closely to a droopy faced bloodhound. "We can't take the sword from him." He mumbled indifferently while wiping his face off of the yucky spit. "The Tensaiga is only met to be wielded by him." he answered in a debased tone.

"Say what? Then how the hell do we get him to use it on the Elder?"

"We just ask him."

"Just ask him?" Koga repeated pissed.

"Yea"

"And what if he says no?"

"He won't say no." Inuyasha argued back.

"Whatever. He'd better not. Anyway Let's take the girls back to the village. If he says yes then we can leave Rin here and he'll be able to leave without worrying about her being wellbeing." Koga said already heading toward the children. Koga had his doubts but still he held a shred bit of hope that the mutt's brother had a big enough heart to assist them in this issue.

Inuyasha bounced up from the ground following after the wolf smiling from ear to ear. This was the perfect excuse to see his brother again. Ever since their little truce he'd been lookig forward to pursuing a better relationship with Sesshomaru. Hopefully he'd be kind in helping them out with Ayame...

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"No?" Both males repeated in disbelief.

"No." This time repeated more firmly.

Inuyasha snuck a nervous side glance at Koga and nearly fainted. The wolf face's was so red he look like a poker. Somebody was about to blow.

"Why the hell won't you help?" Koga asked enraged. "Its not like it'll hurt you to move your sorry ass a couple of feet to help a little kid out. Besides we need to know who killed the Elder so that it won't happen again."

Sesshomaru leveled the wolf demon with an icy stare. "Exactly how would this benefit me?" He asked closing his eyes to drown out the annoying demon.

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I meddle in the affairs of your kind Wolf? I'll gain nothing in return of my services. And you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru opened his eyes, turning his attention to his younger brother. "Why are you involved? I fail to see the reasoning in your participation."

"Well I-I uhh" Inuyasha was stumped. "I want to help because it's the right thing to do after all."

"But someone of your caliber has no reason to meddle in the matters of the wolf demons. Leave them to their own business. It is not our concern." Sesshomaru said settling the matter without any more for arguement.

"Now hold on," Koga yelled stepping up to the daiyoukai's face. "Who the hell are you to tell the mutt what he can or cannot do?"

The scent of poison building caught Inuyasha. Uh-Oh. Seeing the situation about to get deadly, he dash over to Koga to pull him away from his brother before a hand was stuck through the fool's stomach. "Idiot do you wanna be killed?"

"You think I'll let this arrogant jackass beat him? Let me go I'll show ya!" Koga thrashed wildly trying to loosen free of Inuyasha's hold on him.

"Release him Inuyasha. I want the fool to learn his place when ill-ddressing a demon lord." Sesshomaru cracked his long sharp claws, dangerously baring a fang.

"Will you two knock it off? Damn its dealing with a couple of kids." Inuyasha yelled over their senseless bickering. "Now Koga you shut up and wait a minute while I try talking to Sesshomaru alright?"

"But - "

"No buts dammit! Just let me handle him. I might be able to convince him to help us out."

Koga growled his displeasure of being ordered around like and underling but nonetheless obeyed the hanyou's wishes, but kept a evil eye on the daiyoukai in question.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother and started toward him. This would be the second time he's approached his brother without fear of a fight breaking out. The younger brother was more confident with each step he took toward him. The confidence grew the closer the distance disappeared between them until he stood three feet of his older brother. And now that he was so close to him he was able he took note of Sesshomaru's impressive height. Inuyasha had never noticed it before because they were always at against each, but Sesshomaru was about a head taller then him. His shoulders were more broad then his own and his hair longer. Hinting more to silver then white. His skin was almost ghostly pale. Wow it amost like his whole being was spun by the moon itself. Interesting.

Then that's when he'd realized that he'd been staring instead of talking. " Umm... S-Sesshomaru could you... I mean, ya know... it'd be really awesome if you could...uhhh... " Damn now he couldn't remember what he was going to say. Those narrowed pair of amber eyes so similar to his own made his heart stop. Has Sesshomaru always has those pretty eyes? Wait getting off track here. "Listen Sesshomaru - what are you doing?" He asked breathelessly when Sesshomaru grabbed a locket of his hair bringing it up to his nose.

The inuyoukai kept his slanted eyes in contact with Inuyasha's while he curiously sniffed at the soft plush hair between his fingers.

Sesshomaru kept the lock of hair in his hand, twisting between his fore finger and thumb at the same time leading down until he was eye to eye with Inuyasha's shorter height. His eyes starred intensely at him for a long moment not blinking or saying a word. Why was he looking at him like that? And more importantly, why was he smelling his hair? Freaky.

The strange behavior had gotten even more freak when Sesshomaru blinked, nudging his pointy nose softly over Inuyasha's neck, traveled along his jawline, until coming to a stop at his lips.

"What?" Inuyasha breathed out not realizing that he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

Sesshomaru lend back but kept the hair in his hand. "You reek of that wolf's scent. Were you intimate with that filthy savage little brother?" The elder brother said nonchalantly but his normally unreadable eyes showing his displeasure of the stench cloaking his sibling's body.

"Filthy Savage?" Koga suddenly screamed out. "I heard that you bastard!"

The wolf went ignored as the brothers starred tensely at the other. Inuyasha blinked, blinked, blinked and blinked before answering the stupid question. "Are you nuts? No way! Me and that wolf haven't done a thing. We just had a uhhh... had a moment. He appreciated something I did for 'em and he wanted to show me his appreciation by licking me." His eyes shifted around embarrassed that he'd just told his brother that bit of information.

Regarding him with the same narrow eyes, Sesshomaru release his hold on the hair and shifted his sights to the fuming wolf demon. "I'm surprised you haven't broken into sickness. Who's that that creature does not carry any known diseases or what not in that gruesome mouth of his."

Did... Did Sesshomaru just? Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent the laugh wanting to escape. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru actually made a joke. And a funny one at that. Geez even his cold hearted brother had a sense of humor. That's wild. But this wasn't the time for that. They needed to get down to the reason of their visit.

Inuyasha cleared his throat to grab his brother's attention. "Sesshomaru can't you just use your sword for a quick second to help the kid out?"

Gold eyes shifted back to the shorter male. "Once again Inuyasha I'm forced to repeat myself. A task I hate committing too. I will not assist in anyway, shape, or form to that lonesome mongrel for any reason. Now leave it be. We, as once bitter siblings, already have our own matters to address." Sesshomaru turned to walk to his expected position next to the tree choosing to leave the conversation closed.

"But Sesshomaru we - Huh?" Inuyasha heard a strange sound vibrate through his body. Strange. Was that a pulse? Was it Tetsaiga? He glanced down at his sword, but didn't see it stirring to life. No it wasn't Tetsaiga. But if not his blade then...

"It would seem that my services will be offered after all" Sesshomaru unexpectedly. He looked down toward the source of the beating pulse in the air. Tensaiga was stirring.

**A/N: Yea I know what some of you are thinking. It seems kinda rushed I admit it. I was trying to bring Sesshomaru and Inuyasha closer. It was making it seem liked Koga was in the lend for the hanyou's love. But they're tied so no early hints Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**I'm glad to hear you guys enjoyed Chapter 8 so well. Here's Chapter 9. I hope it comes to your liking too.**

***Note This Chapter has been revised***

**Chapter 9**

Three tall males walked together in a thick tension silence. Two of them not having a reason too and one not knowing why they didn't speak. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga were all heading toward the Northern Mountains in hopes of reviving Ayame's murdered Grandfather from his early death. It took some effort, but they were able to convince Sesshomaru to join them on their quest. The three small girls were left in the human village under the care of Lady Kaede and Sesshomaru's servants; Jaken and Ah-Uh until their return.

"How long before we reach the mountains Wolf?" Inuyasha asked. He was tired of walking in all this silence. They'd been like this for two hours and it was really annoying.

"Not much further now. It'll be a two day walk since we're traveling on foot. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon." Koga answered keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Which would prove most unfortunate for a certain someone in our party." Sesshomaru said casting a knowing sideways glance at his younger brother.

Inuyasha lowered his head blushing embarrassed but then a thought struck him. "Hey how did you know about that? You've never seen me in that form."

"It was the same night Rin was abducted by Onkokuki. I could smell your mortal blood that night. It didn't carry the scent of hanyou. It was different then the usual amount of human blood that coursed through your veins. You were hiding amongst the trees with your comrades." He answered smoothly.

Well that just shows how good they were at hiding. "Oh. Well how come you didn't attack me that night? You had a good chance to kill me. Tetsaiga doesn't transformed for me on those nights." He figured it was a safe question to ask since they were no longer on the_ 'I'm going to kill' _fling anymore.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a preplexed stare. "And what exactly would I gain from taking the sword from you in your weakened state? At the time I only cared to take the sword from you when you were at your strongest. Killing you then wouldn't have satisfied me."

Inuyasha couldn't tell whether he was happy or just plain relieved to hear his brother say that. But he was still he was curious about where they stood now. "Do I ever have to worry about you trying to take the sword away anymore? I mean I know you can't touch it and all but - "

The hanyou's words died down when he noticed Sesshomaru reaching around him to touch the tip of Tetsaiga's sheath on his hip. The sword didn't spark nor tingle from the contact. It didn't burn him like it normally would. What did it mean?

"Just like you and our Father, I believe somewhere along the line I've come to accept humans. And no Inuyasha you have no reason to fear me." Sesshomaru removed his hand to brush it gently across Inuyasha's rosy cheek. The hanyou watched his brother carefully not sure what to make of the touch. So were his words true? Did that mean he didn't have to worry about them combating anymore?

"You have no reason to question my truth. My words are as sealed as a blood vow." Comfirmed the elder brother, still continuing the gentle stroke on Inuyasha's cheek.

That was all the evidence he needed to move into the caress. This was awesome. He was able to handle Sesshomaru's touch without having to shudder from the possibly of it involing any type of violence. And to the hanyou's surprise, he discovered something about Sesshoamru's he'd never known. He was... warm. The skin that looked so cold and pale, was actually warm and soft.

Inuyasha smiled up the daiyoukai who in turn the gesture with his eyes. The momentary flicker of security in his eyes said it all. No he didn't have to worry anymore.

Koga walked up ahead a bit agitated at the brothers' interaction between each other. He was to proud to admit it out loud, but he was jealous of Sesshomaru interacting with the mutt and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Maybe because Inuyasha was his actual first friend and it felt strange having to share him with another. But it couldn't be over something as stupid as friendship. No he was just being childless. The brothers deserved some time together. It wasn't his place to not want the best for Inuyasha. But still he couldn't help the tinge of the little green goblin dancing on his shoulders.

"Hey Wolf wait up!" Inuyasha called out walking up to fall in step next to him. "What you walking so fast for? We need to stick together."

"Its best we cover as much ground as we can before night falls. Remember tonight is the time of the new moon and we can't travel around with a human. Your scent would alert every demon in the region." Koga explained trying to recall a sheltered aread near by. "I think there are a few groves near by. We can use those to hide your scent until morning breaks."

"He won't need to do that. I'll be here. No demon would dare cross paths with us so long as I keep my youki risen." Sesshomaru replied with his snooty attitude.

"Hey who asked you asshole? I wasn't talking to you anyway I was talking to the mutt!"

"What did you refer to him as?" The daiyoukai asked in low calm voice.

"What? Mutt? I call him that all the time. What's it to ya? Its not like you've never called him worst!" The wolf shot back.

"Perhaps I should have made due in killing you before making our journey."

Koga stopped turning around to face the older daiyoukai head on. "Bring it on asshole! I've been wanting to fight your ass since we started!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys come on we need to calm down and..." He glanced toward the horizon and gasped. The sun. The sun was setting."Guys... guys we gotta go now." Inuyasha whispered panicking.

The feuding demons ceased their bickering long enough to look at the crouching hanyou curiously. Why he was he behaving like that? That's when they both looked in the west. The sun was setting nearly becoming invisible behind the horizon.

"We gotta get you out of here. Come on I know where we can go." Koga putting an arm under the hanyou's armpit.

"Let me go stupid. I can walk. This only takes a few minutes to do." Inuyasha explained weakly.

Sesshomaru rushed over in front of the two males and starred down at his brother ignoring Koga. Then he reached down to grab Inuyasha from the wolf, throwing him over his shoulder ignoring his weak protests. "Show me this resting place you speak of wolf. And be quick about it."

"Say what? Who the hell are you too -"

"You're wasting Inuyasha and more importantly my time with your senseless babble. Now be off with you." Sesshomaru cut off coolly.

The wolf became pissed off at the daiyoukai's rudeness toward him. He hated taking orders period. He was a tribe leader for crying out loud so who was this guy to sit here and tell him what to do. But Inuyasha's was more important then cursing this fool out. It was best to settle this later. "Followed me and you better keep up asshole!" Koga took his tornado form and dashed off into the distance. Sesshomaru transformed into his glowing orb of pearl and sped off in the same direction with a tired hanyou in tow. The sun was nearly gone.

Inuyasha could feel his body going through its monthly ritual. It didn't really hurt but it was very uncomfortable feeling his youki dissolving in his body.

The team traveled for a short 10 minutes until they reached the concealed site Koga spoke of. They made great time now that the sun was a tiny slither over the horizon. The location was a vine cave with a hidden hot spring at the base of it. There were tons of glowing green and blue moss sticking to the wall and bottom giving the cavern a cozy glow. Koga shifted and moved some rocks to make a sitting chair for the hanyou to lend on. Sesshomaru placed the tired hanyou on the setting and both demons watched in awe as Inuyasha began to change before their eyes. His long flowing snowy mane was bleeding into a inky black mass of tresses around his shoulders. His claws dulled down to that of flimsy human nails. Sesshomaru took note at the way his brother's face became softer and his muscle tone lessen.

But what caught Koga's attention was his eyes. The bright golden eyes were now turning into a cool violet gray. They were... beautiful. He never knew Inuyasha's human eyes were this color. Yet they seemed to suit him well. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

Inuyasha hated this. He felt so weak and helpless as a human. It was the only night he never slept for fear of being attacked in his sleep. And now here he was sitting in front of old enemies as vulnerable as a child.

He blinked his eyes barely able to focus them in the dimly lit cave. Now that his powers were gone it was far to see anything in the dark. But he was able to make out the two faces about a foot a part from the other looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head. " What the fuck are you starring at?" He asked them with as much attitude as possible.

"You." The demons said.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and set about looking at his surroundings. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is the spot we're using to hide your scent. There's a hot spring right behind us." Koga pointed behind him at a bright medium sized pool of radiant blue. The water had some stream emitting from the surface and it was a different shade of blue in every certain spot. "You can use the steam to hide your smell."

" Wow its...beautiful." Inuyasha whispered in awe of the spectacular view. "Nice job wolf.

"Yea well... ya know." Koga blushed in modesty. "Anyway lets get you in there."

The wolf started to take the hanyou's clothes off but his hands were smacked away harshly by a burgundy striped hand. "There is no need for you to disrobe him. I'm better suited to remove his clothing since I'm his elder."

"What's your damned problem? I was only trying to help!"

"Your manner of assistance isn't needed here."

"Fuck you asshole! I'm tired of dealing with all of your - "

"Screw the both of you. I'm taking my own damn clothes off." Inuyasha mumbled taking off his hakama and suikan while the older demons argued. Finally making it down to his last article of clothing he striped it off, now laying completely nude in front of the arguing demons. The two hadn't even noticed that Inuyasha had removed his own clothing until he said, "Do you think you two can stop arguing like some pansies and help me out?"

Sesshomaru and Koga turned to look at a very angry, very naked mortal Inuyasha starring at them like idiots. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly in a curious way. This was the very first time he'd taken note of the way his brother looked. Now that he was able to study his features more, Inuyasha resembled his human mother even more in this form. Although he despised the woman he had to admit that she was quite beautiful for a human. She clearly passed those same genes down to his half brother.

"Can you guys stop starring at me? Geez its already embarrassing being human _AND_ naked in front of you. You're making feel nervous."

"My apologies" "Sorry" Both demons mumbled.

Sesshomaru bent down to lift Inuyasha in his arms bridal style and strolled toward the pool. When he reached the edge, the daiyoukai conitinued on until he was hip high in the water and lowered his human brother down inside the warm waters.

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. Did Sesshomaru just… carry him to the water? This kindness was scary. Oh no this meant that Sesshoamru really did want to kill him after all. Shit where was Koga? He was too weak to fight off his brother like panicked until laying his eyes on the wolf whom was striping himself of his own robes. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" He asked wildly.

"Well I'm getting in too duh."

The daiyoukai wasn't too pleased to hear the wolf joining Inuyasha in his bath and declared a shocking revelation of his own. "I shall bathe in here as well."

Inuyasha gasped, sinking below until only his head was visible in the water. "What? You mean you can actually take that stuff off?" Referring to both demons, asking such a retarded question.

Koga was sitting on the ground removing his leg warmers, placing them on a nearby rock. "Uh yea. What kind of dumb question is that?"

Sesshomaru was already out of the water proceeding to remove his own attire. "Indeed. What a ridiculous thing to ask." He unbuckled his armor plate and slid it over his head in one full sweep.

The hanyou watched quietly as both demons disrobed in silence. This would be the first time he'd _EVER EVER EVER _seen the two without a stitch of clothing on their bodies.

Koga removed fur wrists bands, and next came the armor. He untied the straps lining his shoulders flipped them back and pushed the whole set over his head. His sweatband was pulled off and laid on the ground. Now it was time to unwrap the fur pelt. Inuyasha watched carefully to see if the tail part of the pelt was actually attached to Koga's romp or just apart of the pelt. And sure enough when the pelt slid down the wolf's legs he got his answer. Koga had a bushy brown tail. Looking down lower he also noticed the other long thing... Whoa now that's big. Yikes looking far too low.

The final task the wolf had was releasing his hair from it's bound state, shaking it loose to fall down his back. Yet more surprises. Koga's hair was nearly the same length as Inuyasha's but it stopped at the small of his back. That was different. He looked very unique with his dark hair hanging unbound like that. Hm he should wear it loose more often.

Shifting his sights to his brother, Inuyasha became especially interested in his conquest of removing his clothes. Now with Sesshomaru he wanted to know if some the materials on his brother's body were actually attached or simply for decoration. Sesshomaru had already removed his armor so that mystery was solved. He'd already slipped off his boots to reveal clawed toes just like the ones on his fingers. That's two mysteries solved. Next the detached his furry mokomoko from over his shoulder, rolled it neatly and sat it next to his armor. _Well that was three mysteries solved, _Inuyasha thought.

The daiyoukai then set to the task of extracting his male style kimono shedding each layer until he too stood in the nude. The robs slowly glided down his body pooling around his feet. Inuaysha's eyes and followed the sikly cloths until they landed on...Damn he was big too... Ugh damn them.

Now that they were both standing in the buff, Inuyasha took the time to take in every characteristic of both demons.

Koga'a body was muscular, tall and lean. Kind of similar to his own build except a tiny bit bigger. With his hair hanging dark and long and with a tail swishing side to side mischievously, the wolf had a more rugged handsomeness about him.

Where as Sesshomaru with his markings and taller frame appeared more exotic. There were two sets of stripes on his cheeks, hands, arms, hips and thighs. His muscles were very lean and defined. The word handsome wouldn't fit well with him. More like tall, elegant and beautiful. And to make matters worst both of those assholes were bigger then he was. The bastards.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Inuyasha swim backward until his back hit against the cave wall creating a minor splash that caught both of the male demon's attention.

"Hey mutt you alright?" Koga asked stepping into the water.

"Are you still feeling ill?" Sesshomaru followed right behind the wolf.

Both males walked until they stood on each side of the anxious human. Inuyasha looked left then right blushed porfusely at being treated so mildly. "Could you two back off? Geez you're treating me like some weak female. I'm fine alright? Stupid assholes." He mumbled glaring at both of them. The water was barely passed their waists unlike Inuyasha were it was lapping at his stomach. Yet another reason why he hated being in his human form.

Sesshomaru heard the smart remark but overlooked it. He knew why his brother was being testy and frankly he couldn't blame him. Being forced to become a human was sure to be a very unpleasant side effect of ebing a hanyou. "I understand that you're frustrated Inuyasha, but taking it out on us won't solve a thing. Now let me clean you up." Sesshomaru stride over until he was standing right in front of Inuyasha and pulled him into his arms.

"What the hell! What are you doing?" Inuyasha said trying to nudge his brother away. Being chest to chest with his brother wasn't exactly comfortable. Hell they were just getting on good terms.

"I'm going to bathe you. Now do be quiet." Sesshomaru leaned in and licked a long wet line up Inuyasha's face and repeated the same motion on the other side.

"Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you! That's not bathing, that's licking! Eww please stop." The poor hanyou was horrified. First Koga and now his ex-enemy brother was licking him.

"_This is _bathing imbecile. Now be still." Sesshomaru continued on with his assignment. The main reason he was licking his brother was to remove the wolf's scent from his body. Where he smelled that beast's odor, he replaced it with his own. And it was all over him. Sesshomaru stroked from the base of Inuyasha's neck to the line of his jaw. The boy was doing a great deal of squirming and making it complicated to finish cleaning him. Sesshomaru knew this was affecting his brother sexually but the deed had to be done. He couldn't stand the stench covering all around his Inuyasha's body. But the moaning was stirring something even inside of him. Being a demon lord, he was more than capable of controlling his urges. But even he had his limits when it came to pleasures of teh flesh. But he wouldn't dare go that far with his brother. Would he?

"Ssssssesshomaru…please…s-stop. _Awww_ please stop dammit!" Inuyasha squirmed wildly but in his human state he was no match for the strength of a full demon. Especially his brother. The licking was driving him crazy. His body burned with a hot sexual need that, thanks to his stupid brother's licking, was driving him mad. But this was wrong. He couldn't feel this way about his brother. Because well he was his brother. The humans had raised him to see such things as being taboo. But the licking was stirring desires inside of him that he did and didn't want to act on.

Koga watched amused at how Inuyasha was trying recklessly to wiggle himself free of his brother's hanyou was far too human. Cleaning another's family member like that was very common in the canine world. If he knew that, then maybe he would be so squeamish. His moaning was getting funnier and funnier by the minute.

That is until Koga suddenly felt a stirring ache between his legs. He glanced down and saw that his member was getting larger. What the? Was that from… Inuyasha's moaning? Oh no.

The hanyou's moans were drawing out more with each long stroke of Sesshomaru's tongue. Oh damn…

"Sesshomaru aren't you done? P-Please stop already! That's enough." Still trying to get away, Inuyasha pushed and shoved as hard as he could but all that did was make the hold tighter. "Come on, I think I'm clean now... _Ahhh... _Stop it please." Inuyasha was getting so hot it was hard to focus.

"If you weren't moving about so much I would've been finished ages ago. Now be still I'm almost done." Sesshomaru had one more spot to lick over. The space between his younger's shoulder blade where his pulse was located. So he braced his hands on the back of the hanyou's head and the small of his back to keep him in place. He knew this next lick was going to cause a tremendous reaction for the boy. Without a second thought he gave the hanyou the tormenting, lick causing Inuyasha to scream, once more struggling with all his might to get free.

"Please Sesshomaru….No more…Please…._Ahhh_….I can't I can't I can't…. Please…let go of me now!"

The licking continued despite the protests and Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

It was pure and utter torture for Koga. Each pleasured moan from Inuyasha was actually turning him on. He couldn't believe it. The mutt was actually making him all hot and bothered with his noises. He was going to have to do something quick before his arousal got the best of him. But what could he do? Koga just reach down under the water and... Oh no he couldn't do that. Not while in the water with those two. Sesshomaru would smell it for sure and he already made it clear that he didn't want him and Inuyasha involved period. Not that he wanted to be involved with the hanyou but….

"_Sssssessssshomaru... Please I beg of you... Ahhhh..._"

Damn he had no choice. He wasn't going to lay around with an erection hanging loose. So he grabbed his harden member and rubbed it with a lot of friction. He needed release and fast. But he couldn't. Sesshomaru would fry his ass literally. But it was either get himself off or die a slow, painful, satisfied ending….

_"Awwwww… Stoppppp itttt... Ohhh pleasssse..."_

Yea he'll rather go with the latter.

"I'm nearly done little brother. Just bare it a little bit longer." In truth Sesshomaru had been done. He just found it amusing at how the little human in his arms was being stimulated by something as meaningless as a tongue bath. Although it was in a small way affecting him too. But as he mentally agreed earlier on, that wasn't a path he'd walk down with the boy.

"Sesshomaru…I…I…I…_Arggggggggggg!" _Then Inuyasha did something that nobody in the cave expected him to do. He came with full force releasing his essence into the warm waters and slumping against his elder's chest panting hard.

Sesshomaru made a sly chuckle and rubbed his back comfortably. Even if he wasn't going to begin a relationship with the boy he could still have his enteratinment. Yes he did enjoy teasing the young pup. He stroked along Inuyasha's spine, whispering calming words in his rounded ears, until something made his nose twitch.

He could smell the wolfs' pleasure rumbling in the water. The vile creature was pleasuring himself at the expense of his charge? The dispecible mongrel! Sesshoamru turned around to see that the wolf demon was indeed strokeing himself with his eyes shut tight trying to gain some relief. The daiyouaki wasn't pleased with this in the least. The disgusting fool.

Releasing the hand from Inuyasha's head he placed it under the water and lengthen it into his whip and quietly crepe closer to the unsuspecting demon.

Koga was trying to be as discreet as possible with his actions but the relief was much needed. Inuyasha's voice still ringed inn his ears. He sounded so heavenly...so...so wonderful...He almost imagine how he'd sound if it were atcually him doing the licking on his body. Long strokes...Up and down...He was almost done. Just a little bit more... The feel of his creamy smooth skin pressed against his tanned flesh. So good...so... What the hell? He felt something hot, and stinging against his leg. The wolf glanced down and saw a long green line wrapping around his thigh next to his erection. He followed the line to its owner and growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He fussed, wincing from the burning around the skin.

"Whatever thoughts you may be having of my younger, I suggest you do away with them immediately.: The grip became tighter. "Or would you prefer to live the rest of your life as a female?" Sesshomaru threatened.

Inuyasha looked up from his brother's chest, over his shoulder to see Koga standing about 10 feet away from them. It was still hard to make him out but he was able to get his dark figure. "Wolf what the hell is he talking about?" He pushed himself free, finally, from his brother to check out what the fuss was about. He'd completely forgotten the fact that he just came like a loser in front of his older brother by some simple licks.

The wolf became panicky and tried to move but the whip had a tight grip on him and wasn't letting go. Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face that was really pissing him off. "Hey mutt stay right over there alright? You need to finish your uh your bath... Ow!" The whip tightened its hold showing the owners displeasure at the last statement.

"Wolf what's wrong with you? Did you hurt yourself or something?" Inuyasha walked over closer until standing two feet in front of the aching demon.

"Stay back you fool! Stay back I say!" Koga still couldn't move and it was all because of some overprotective brother with a crude sense of humor.

"What the hell's your problem? Come on show me where it hurts." Inuyasha inched closer up.

Big blue eyes, shifted behind the human's head to see narrow gold eyes flickering with a deadly red message. '_Indeed show him where did hurts. I can assure you that it won't anymore'._

Oh hell no. Koga took much pride in his manhood and he wasn't about to lose it over a misunderstanding. "Listen mutt stay back alright? I'm fine. I just stumped my foot that's all." Damn now he was reduced to lying.

"Oh. Well just watch what you're doing then. Hey did you need a bath? Sesshomaru's offering one up." Inuyasha teased pointing at his older brother whom removed the whip immediately to swipe it against his younger's toosh.

"Ow you jerk! I was just joking damn." That earned him another hit and he yelped out in pain. The hurting human rubbed his poor bottom trying to relieve it of the sting. Finding a secluded area on the wall he settled back against it and signed. The water felt great against his muscles. It soothe all of the kinks and soreness he'd felt from the transformation. "Hey Sesshomaru, do you need me to give you a bath?"

A slim eyebrow rose to the kind offering. "No. No thank you. I'm more then capable of cleaning my own flesh."

"But I'm sure you can't reach your back. Come on let me help."

"Yea big mutt. Let the little mutt help with your bath." Koga teased.

A low snarl surfaced from that but Sesshomaru kept his cool. "I appreciate the offer little brother but your current human tongue would do little in cleansing me. Maybe some other time.

"Oh come on." The young pup whined getting closer to his brother. "I promise to do it right."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You're uneducated in the customs of our clan being raise by humans. So why would you want too? I'm sure you've never had to do it before."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Hell you licked me. So I thought I'd just return the favor."

"Hmm... Do as you please." Mumbled the daiyoukai already beginning his cleansing.

"Alright!" Inuyasha cheered happily. He was really starting to enjoy the interactions between him and Sesshomaru. Being able to spend time together like this was awesome "Hey Koga you wanna come over and help?"

Koga blinked at the question that would determine whether he lived or died. "Uhh no thanks. Besides I have to get myself cleaned up."

"Aww come on. It'll be fun. Like three brothers playing in the water." Inuyasha smiled standing behind his older brother. Koga looked at Sesshomaru seeming as if to ask if it were alright to come closer.

Sesshomaru turned his head and blinked lazily. "As you please, Wolf." It mattered not what the savage did, just as long as it didn't involve him having those sickening thoughts of Inuyasha.

Well there it was. So Koga swim up to the two brothers and stood behind the elder placing himself to the left of him. Sesshomaru started at the task of licking his hands and long arms.

A giggling Inuyasha was licking up and down his brother's back enjoying the foreign game of playtime. This was so much fun.

Koga was hesitate to begin. Where could he lick that wouldn't get him killed? Settling for the back he carefully licked a long strip up the demon's back and waited for the hit. But none came. Sesshomaru ignored both males as though the licks weren't having any effect on him. Seeing that it was safe he continued on with the tongue bathe. It was almost kind of fun. Like bathing one of his playmates. Except there was no splashing involved and the person he was bathing wanted to kill him.

Inuyasha was still having a blast. The licking was really entertaining. Although his tongue was getting numb and found Sesshomaru's taste to be kind of nice, he found the activity enjoyable. That is until he licked over his brother's stripe on his upper arm. Sesshomaru stiffened from the contact but just as quickly returned back to normal.

"Hey are you ok?" Inuyasha asked concern.

"Its nothing. Please continue." Sesshomaru answered. Since his brother was taking care of his arms, He decided to focus on his long hair. The long strands of silver were dipped into the warm water and he racked his fingers through it removing any foreign objects that might be in it.

"Umm alright." The hanyou grabbed that same arm and licked over that same stripe once more and this time he noticed it. That spot had an affect on his brother. Deciding to further test this hypothesis he licked over that stripe very very very slowly and this time catching Sesshomaru let out a stiff moan.

"AH-HA I KNEW IT! Those stripes aren't just on you for nothing. They effect you don't they? Don't they?" Inuyasha exclaimed laughing and pointing at his brother.

Koga stopped his licking to noticed all the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Here. Koga lick here. Lick here." Inuyasha held up Sesshomaru's hand whom snatched away.

"Behave yourself Inuyasha!" He scowled.

"No NO NO! I finally find out that you have a weakness and its something like… _this_? Oh hell no! Come on Koga I said lick it!" Inuyasha once again grabbed his brother's hand, holding it up to Koga's face.

"Unhand me this instant you brazen child!"

"Fuck you I wanna see this!"

Koga wasn't stupid. He knew that if he tried to even touch that hand his tongue was going to be outside his pie hole. "Umm no thanks. I'll just take your word for it mutt."

"Huh? Well ok. I'll do it." Inuyasha pulled the hand to his mouth and gave it a rough lick. Sesshomaru stiffened once more and shut his eyes to disregard the building desire in his lower half. Growling he suddenly snatched his hand away and calmly ducked Inuyasha's head under the water.

Koga laughed his heart out at the two brothers. "What kind of loser actually gets turned on by stripe licking?" Those laughs became girly giggles when he felt a rough tug on his tail. The sensation sent shivers up and down his spine in marathons of heat. "What the hell? Let go of my tail!" He yelled at Sesshomaru who had somehow appeared behind him without his notice.

"I recall learning that certain demons found the stroking of the tail to be very stimulating. I wonder if that theory is true?" The daiyoukai smirked dangerously.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" The wolf's entire body glowed a bright red.

"Hmmm…" Sesshomaru grabbed the base of the wolf's tail, gradually stroked all the way to the tip back down toward the beginning.

Three seconds later, Koga let out a noise that was between a howl and a moan. "C-c-c-cut that o-o-out you pervert!" He shivered against the intimate touch. No one had ever stroked his tail like that. He saw when other wolves rutted that they'd rub or grab the other's tail during intercourse. But he had no idea that it felt this... amazing.

Inuyasha had finally come up for air couching and gagging up all the water he swallowed. He pulled his hair back from his eyes and saw Sesshomaru staying behind Koga with the wolf's tail in his hand rubbing along the furry object. He noticed that Koga would stiffen and moan with touch and grinned mischievously. It seemed that someone else had a sexual weakness. "Hey Sesshomaru let me try." The hanyou called over to his brother.

"Indeed. You might find it as amusing as I do." Sesshomaru said moving away to give Inuyasha a turn at torturing the wolf.

"Come on you guys. This isn't fun for me ya know." Koga relaxed for that quick moment Sesshomaru released his hold only to stiffen back up when Inuyasha grabbed it hard.

"If you don't like us doing it then haven't you tried to stop us?" Inuyasha asked with a sneaky look.

"Because you stupid asshole, I'm render immobile whenever someone touches my tail like that. Otherwise I would have killed _youuuuuuuuuuu - Shit!" _He trailed off as Inuyasha stroked up and down really fast laughing his heart out. This was the best fun the human had had in years.

"Stop it …._Fuckkkk_… already you pervert! Don't you have_….shittttttt_…. something better to do?" He asked trying helplessly to turn around.

"Nope this is more fun!"

Sesshomaru lend back against the far wall of the cave and signed. This was his first time actually allowing himself some type of amusement in a very long time. The wolf and his brother proved to be entertaining company to be around.

"Oh myyyy… god let _meeeeeee…. goooooo_ you lech!" Koga screamed and moaned.

"No way this is awesome!" Inuyasha called out stroking the tail even faster. He was having way to much fun.

"Mutt…I…swear….I'm…going…to…. to…._Uhhhhhhh!_" And just like that Koga came with so much force it jerked his body back slamming against the laughing human. The poor guy slumped down into the water panting rapidly. He'd never come like that before in his life. It was incredible. And it was all because of a couple of dogs with a sadistic sense of humor.

Inuyasha slapped his hand over his face laughing uncontrollably. "Both of you are such losers!" He yelled out. "The big bad demon lord gets off on his stripes and you…Oh man you're even worst!" He couldn't take it. His stomach was killing him.

"Shaddup! I said Shaddup you fucking asshole! You're one to talk! You were so turned on by a goddamn bath you came like a wimpy female so there!"

That shut him up. "I did not you jerk!"

"You did too!"

Sesshomaru signed and closed his eyes. Yes they were both an amusing pair.

* * *

Inuyasha's early morning transformation was a magical event. His hair faded back to its normal white tresses. Those dull human nails now were sharp enough to cut boulders. His muscle tone tightened and harden back to its inhuman strength. Curved ears now migrated to the top of his head to form his trademark dog ears. In one blink his violet-grays were a bright pair of solid gold. And his height returned back to match Koga's. Ahhh It felt good to be a demon again.

Sesshomaru and Koga finished up on dressing themselves to get ready for the trip.

Koga however was missing something. "Hey have you guys seen my hair tie? I can't find it anywhere." He looked frantically around the cave ground folding his hair up with one hand.

"What's the big deal? Just let it stay loose. Its not going to kill ya." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"Oh yea as if I wanna walk around looking like a female like you two." Koga snorted. "I need to keep my hair bound."

"You did not just go there! Your hair being in a that ponytail makes you look more feminine then us you asshole!"

"What makes you believe others won't presume you're a woman with your hair bound as such Wolf?" Sesshomaru mumbled walking on ahead of the two males.

Yet again, another unintended joke by the great Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had another field day this time around. His brother made another sly joke and it was funny as hell.

"Screw the both of you. Damn I guess I don't have any other choice but to let it hang." Koga signed and let the hair flow passed his shoulders. He hated having his hair loose. It was hard to fight with the stupid strands slapping him in the face and tickling his neck.

Inuyasha walked up the wolf and got right in his face giving him a hard frown. Koga stepped back lifting his brow at the weird behavior. "What the hell you looking at?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes walking around the wolf giving him a once over inspection and came back to stand before him. "I don't see what the big deal is. It looks fine to me. You don't look stupid or anything with it down. So stop acting like a pansy!"

"I am not acting like a pansy! I just don't like it - hey what are you doing?" Koga asked Inuyasha who grabbed all of his hair and pulled on it roughly.

"Geez I've never heard anyone complain about their hair as much as you. Whine, whine, whine like a little bitch! - There you shouldn't complain now. Stupid wolf!" Inuyasha slapped the long dark braid against the wolf's back and marched around him pissed off at his complaining.

Koga reached behind his back to look at the possible damage. "What the hell! I'm the bitch and you just braided my hair like one?" He remarked holding up the long black twisted tail.

"You can thank me later asshole!" The hanyou waved back at him from up ahead.

Koga looked down at the braid in his hand. Inuyasha had actually braided his hair for him all because he was complaining. That was thoughtful of him. He was acting like a child complaining over his stupid hair. He untangled the platted tail and shook it free. He'll let it hang for now... for Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt wait up!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Koga running up to him with his hair flying behind his back. "What the hell? You just said that you didn't like it loose. Make up your damn mind would ya?"

"Shaddup. You said it looked fine down. So I'm going to let be."

"Hmph since when did my opinion matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Say what?"

"Could the two of you stop bickering like depraved women and hurry along. I'll be in my grave by the time we arrive." Sesshomaru said from up ahead.

The two males growled angrily and flustered. But they were still mumbling insults under their breaths.

"Asshole"

"Dumbass"

"Wimpy Wolf"

"Pissy Mutt"

**A/N: Ok Ok Ok I know. I'm a pervert I know. Lol. I promise they'll be at their intended location in the next chapter. And we'll get on with the story. I hope that you've enjoyed this one. Review your thoughts. Damn I rushed the hell out of this chappie. Anyway I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

***Revised Chapter.***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**I've gotten so nice reviews for Chapter 9. OHHHH Some of you are some perverts he he he he he LOL. I've gotten a couple of emails that were very very very naughty lol. Thanks guys. Its because of all of you that I'm motivated to finish this story out. Ok here's chapter 10. Enjoy! Review your Thoughts**

**Chapter 10**

"If I hear another insult mumbled behind my back, I'll find a very _unpleasant _means of entertainment for my poison claws." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yea but he started it," His younger brother complained, shoving his hands in his sleeves.

Koga gasped. "Oh you are such a liar! I didn't start anything you did!"

"And who's to say I won't come back there to finish it you foolish pups!" That threat stopped the undercover insults in an instant.

Koga and Inuyasha pouted like misbehaving children not getting their way.

The three continued their journey in complete silence, much to Sesshomaru's peace of mind. If he didn't know any better he'd swear he were still watching over Rin.

"We're here." Koga announced to the group. "Its that giant network of caves up there. Follow me and stay close. Wolves don't take kindly to strangers wondering into their territory. Koga ran off toward the caves with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hot on his heels. The wolf and hanyou jumped from ledge to ledge as Sesshomaru floated up with ease.

'_Damn show off,' _Inuyasha thought pissed.

With a final hop and bound they made it to the top and were immediately surrounded by large white wolves. There were a dozen of the oversized canines snarling and baring their fangs at the party.

"Who are you to come into our territory?" The one from the far left growled. "No trespassers are allowed here."

Koga relaxed when the first one spoke. These wolves had the gift of speak indicating that they would be elders themselves as they got older. Getting down on one knee he bowed his head in submission not wanting to fight. "Calm yourselves. We are here to see the Northern Elder. I am Koga of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe."

"Koga you say?" Another asked curiously. "What business do you have here? And why have you brought outsiders to our grounds? That's forbidden law, wolf cub."

Koga ignored the comment of being called a wolf cub, because in terms compared to the twelve elders standing before him he still was. Even if he was a tribe leader. "I know its against the law elders and I apologize for the intrusion that these two are posing. But they're here to help with the Northern Elders tragic death."

"Stand Down," A loud voiced bellowed over the crowd of elder wolves. The arming aggregation parted immediately making way for a massive size wolf demon.

The large wolf stood as tall as Sesshomaru, looking all three young males in the eyes. "I apologize Koga for the rudeness of my followers. Everyone's been on edge since my mate's murder." She said.

Bowing before the elder she wolf, Koga smiled warmly. "You are Ayame's Grandmother aren't you."

She nodded. Although her muzzle wouldn't move when she spoke, every word was clear to hear. "Yes. I am Moro the Guardian of the forest surrounding." The elder wolf turned her sights from Koga to look behind him at the two white hair brothers. "Koga tell me. Are these two the Dog General's sons?"

The young wolf looked around behind him not sure on what she was talking about.

"You know of my father old one?" Sesshomaru asked stepping forward.

"Yes boy. I've had the honor of serving your father in the great war years ago. He was the reason I met my mate during battle." Moro pawed up to the two youngsters and sniffed them. "Yes you both carry his scent heavily. However," She paused looking at Inuyasha. "You are a half demon are you not?"

A dark pair eyebrows frowned. "Yea what of it?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Hmm. I see which has inherited your fathers brass behavior." She said amused.

Inuyasha glowed a hue of rosy pink and turned his face to hide his awkward pride of being compared to his father.

"I mean you no disrespect Elder Moro but we need to get back to the reason for our visit here." Koga spoke up.

"Yes." She agreed. Moro sat back on her hind legs and stiffened her front legs for a sit. "Tell me why are you three young lads here?"

"We're here to revive your dead leader." The hanyou blasted out rudely.

Mumbles and whispers rose among the pack of large wolves in hushed voices.

"What do you mean by this?" Said one of the elders.

"Is this some means of amusement for you to get our hopes up like this? Because if it is I promise to end your lives here now!" Growled another.

"Be Silent!" Moro snarled angrily. "Let them speak."

"Thank you Elder Moro." Koga stood up from his bowing position to face each wolf in turn. "I was told by my comrade that his brother processed a sword that was capable of bringing the dead back to life. We're here to do that for the Elder."

More hushed whispers sounded around the group but non dared to speak out.

"Young cub, are you implying that this demon you speak of is able to bring my mate back from the dead?" She asked doubtfully.

"I know that it may sound strange to hear Elder but this guy here," Koga pointed to ward Sesshomaru. "He has the sword that can do it."

Moro turned her attention to the tall pale being standing silently. "Young one is what he saying true? Are you really capable of bringing the dead back to life?"

A few moments of silence passed before Sesshomaru answered. "If my sword, Tensaiga, deems them worthy of its power, then the answer is yes."

The Elder female pondered this for a few seconds before asking her next question. "Does it matter what state the body is in? As you probably already know my mate was skinned of his fur and his body lay with only the flesh remaining.

"It matters not the condition of the body so long as you place it over him when he's revived, the fur should return back to its original manner."

"Alright so what are we waiting for lets go and get this done!" Koga shouted excitedly. He couldn't wait to see the Elder revived.

"So where's the old wolf's body anyway?" Inuyasha yawned bored out of his mind. He was ready to get this over with.

"Follow me." Rising from her sitting spot, Moro turned to lend them to the largest cave in the entire mountain network. It was obviously the cave in which she and her mate shared while he was alive. They walked deep into the cave until a foul odor of rotting flesh sizzled through the canine males noses. The smell was horrific. Inuyasha gagged grossed out. Without a single ounce of sympathy he fanned his hand over his nose and blink the tears from his eyes. "Geez what died?" He asked foolish without thinking.

Koga groaned his embarrassment and Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. He was definitely going to have to teach his younger about subtlety.

Moro came to a stop in front of a large bleeding lump of flesh with flies hovering all around it. The fur was spread all around next to it like a shed rug. "Here is my mate's body. We held it here for Ayame's return to see her Grandfather one last time."

"Lady are you nuts? You can't show a little kid something like that! She'd be traumatized for the rest of her life!" Inuyasha hollered upset. "What kind of fucked up pack goes around showing mutilated bodies to children."

"Inuyasha shut up!" Koga shouted. "Do not disrespect the Elders. This is a wolf demon custom to show the body of the fallen to their closest members for viewing. Just be happy we won't have to show Ayame this at all!"

Inuyasha stood shocked at Koga's angry directed at him. He didn't mean to appear insensitive but still. That's rough to lay on a little kid.

"Do not be upset Inuyasha. You are unfamiliar with such customs therefore you wouldn't have known." Sesshomaru told his younger placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave the boy a squeeze then walked pass him to stand before the body. The smell was disgustingly raw but it didn't effect him. Nothing rarely did.

He starred at the body for a quick moment studying the damage of the mingled pieces. Whoever wanted to kill this wolf meant business. Sesshomaru walked around inspecting the body slowly then threw the fur skin over to cover it. Next he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the lifeless wolf. Tensaiga stirred. The signal was clear. It wanted this wolf to live. So it pulsed from the feel of the underworld messengers coming for the wolf's soul. With a long swift sway of his sword he cut the 4 gray beings invisible to everybody eyes but his own.

Every soul in the vicinity waited patiently and quietly for any sign of movement or breathing. Suddenly the body glowed in a shimmering white light as the fur attached itself back to the wolf's body and he took his first breath of air back to life. He blinked his think eyebrow eyes and lifted his head from the ground. A feminine gasp drew his attention to the source and he stared. "Moro? Is that you?"

Warm tears slipped down the old wolfs' face as she nuzzle her mate with her head. "Yes my love. Its me I'm here."

The Elder returned his love's affection but felt somewhat confused. "But my love how can I be back from the dead? I was killed."

Returning her attention back to Sesshomaru she bowed gratefully. "This young demon here is the son of the Great Dog General. He was the one who bought you back from the grave." She walked over to stand face to face with Sesshomaru but not close enough to touch him. "Thank you young one. Thank you for bringing my mate back to me. I am deeply honored."

Sesshomaru nodded and put his sword back in its sheath. "Do not think me rude but I didn't just come here to resurrect your mate." Placing his claws over the sword he continued. "Tensaiga only sends me to places where I am needed and in return I am granted some sort of benefit from it."

"I can understand that. But nonetheless you still have my eternal gratitude."

The wolf prince stepped forward and bowed to one knee in front of the Male Elder. "Elder please tell me. Who was the one that murdered you?"

The old male wolf attempted weakly to rise to his feet but failed miserly and was caught mid fall by a pair of small clawed hands. He looked to his supporter and saw a white dog eared person holding him up. "You…who are you?" He asked curiously.

Inuyasha signed angrily. "Listen old wolf can you take it easy? Damn you just came back to life so you gotta rest first before trying to stand." The hanyou sucked his teeth, lowered the tired wolf back on the ground gently and took his place by Sesshomaru's side.

Smiling to himself, Koga shook his head at Inuyasha's unique way of helping. 'That crazy mutt' he thought affectionately. He made a mental note to thank the hanyou later for all he'd done for him thus far.

Moro and her mate shared a knowing look and a secret smile. They would ask that question later but now it was time to get back to the issue at hand. "Koga where is my Granddaughter? Is she not with you?"

"No Elder I left her behind. I didn't think it would be safe to bring her here considering the situation."

"Hmm. That was wise of you to do young cub. It was best you left her behind for the one who killed me was a savage beast indeed."

The three males came closer to listen to the Elder's tale making sure not to interrupt. The elder cleared his throat and began. "I was drinking near the Kokoyu River a few days ago near the forest when I was attacked from behind by a large tiger demon."

"Tiger Demon?" Koga questioned.

The Elder nodded. "Yes he was a very vicious attacker. I never stood a chance against him especially considering my age. But there was something very strange about the demon."

"Like what?"

"Well…He was a orange tiger. Those breeds of tiger aren't native to this region. Not only that he kept asking me about my soul."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at that bit of information. "Your soul? But why would a tiger demon want _your _soul? You're dried up and near death already so what would be the point? Ow-Ow-Ow. "

A pinch to Inuyasha's right ear caused him to yelp in terrible pain. He tilted his head toward the hand to relieve some of the pressure being applied. "Oh God let me go, that hurts, that hurts, that hurts,-OW!"

"You are such a disrespectful whelp." Sesshomaru tugged the triangle flap harder, twisting it upward. "Be assured that upon our arrival back to that human residence you're having a lesson in subtlety, respect and other forms of mannerisms."

"Ok ok ok sure whatever. Just please let go! You're going to rip it off." He whimpered ailing from the soreness.

Koga was so embarrassed he didn't know how to react. He was definitely going to deal with Inuyasha later for his ignorance. "I apologize for that Elder. My friend is…well" he trailed off not sure how to exactly excuse the fools behavior.

"Its quite alright. That was what I was about to mention next anyway." The elder chuckled amused. "The hanyou was just quicker then I was to point it out. Anyway as I was saying that was the strangest thing. He kept saying he wanted a soul but why would he want my soul? What was ever more odd was the appearance of the orange tiger."

"What did he look like?" Koga asked.

"He was indeed orange in color but his stripes weren't black. They were greenish in color and his eyes were a deep red. Almost the color of blood."

"Saboro."

All heads turned to the voice that spoke the name. Sesshomaru nodded now understanding who they were up against. "Saboro is a tiger demon that battled our father over territory years ago when I was much younger. Father failed to kill him when he fled from their last fight."

"Ok but what does that have to do with his wanting to take my mate's soul from him?" Moro inquired laying next to her love.

"He used souls as a type of medical age reversal to keep him in his youth. It was the only way he was able to stabilize his power at is maximum. As he grew older his power waned so in order for him to sustain it he had to gather souls from young demons; mostly children."

"But why children? That doesn't make any sense." The hanyou rubbing his sore ear to ease the stinging.

"Young demons are just beginning to live their lives in the world. He needs a soul that's fresh and pure. Untainted by the years of experience."

The older demons became worried then. There were a few young cubs in their tribe not to mention a couple of pregnant females expecting. "What will we do about this menacing demon? He surly return to gain more souls from our young."

"Elder do not worry. I will make sure to put a stop this demon as soon as I find him." The wolf prince vowed bravely.

"Yea me too!" Inuyasha promised as well.

"Huh? What for?" Koga was baffled. Why would the hanyou want to continue to help? It was none of his business what happened within the wolf tribes.

"Inuyasha you will do no such thing. What happens heist forth is no longer our concern." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "We've done our part with reviving the elder wolf from his death. Anything further has nothing to do with us."

"Umm the last time I checked I was old enough to make my own decisions Sesshomaru. And I want to help out!"

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do not think to disobey me Inuyasha. Since we have made peace with one another, I have come to be your guardian whether you approved or not. And as such I do not wish for you to participate in this mission."

"Whoa it's a little late to take the roll of big brother ya know. I've survived for over two hundred years on my own just fine. I don't need you to order me around like some goddamn dog!"

A low growl grumbled from Sesshomaru's lips. "Step outside little brother." He turned around and walked off.

"Yea let's take this shit outside!" A fuming hanyou marched right on the heels of his older brother ready for whatever would take place.

Koga huffed amused at the crazy pair and stood to followed the two but was stopped by Elder tribe leader.

"Koga wait a moment please. Moro and I have a couple of questions ask you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think that they'll help out with the demon causing us trouble? I know that its against tradition to ask for the help of outsiders because of our pride but that will have to be put aside for now. The lives of our little ones is at stake along with a couple of with-pupped females." The Elder was deeply worried that Koga, being young as he was, would be a possible target for Saboro and preferred that he be accompanied by the two white haired demons.

"Don't worry Elder it'll be taken care of. Inuyasha will help whether his brother wants him too or not. As for Sesshomaru it's a little iffy." Shrugging his shoulders he wasn't sure if Inuyasha would live long enough to help anyway.

"Also one more thing young cub" Moro spoke out. "What is your relationship with the hanyou?"

There was a stammered pause before the wolf prince answered. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Are you fond of this hanyou, Koga?" She question on.

"Say what no no no no no. There's no way I'd be interested in that dumbass moron! He's too immature, selfish, a complete idiot, and just a pain in the ass." He ranted completely forgetting his manners in front of the elder wolves.

The old pair laughed wholeheartedly at the cubs reaction. "We wouldn't be able to tell from the way you look at him Koga. When he caught me before I fell on the ground your eyes brightened with so much admiration, we thought it might've went past friendship." He mused teasingly.

"Are you serious? There's no way would I be interested with that… that… that mutt!"

More laughter bounced off the cavern walls from the amused couple. Koga was being incredibly over reactive from a simple question. It made them wonder if the young wolf even knew how he felt. But the familiar feel of love surrounded them as they remember their own younger days.

"Koga _you do know _that it would be perfectly fine to mate with another male correct?"

The poor cub blushed as though he were having that 'important talk' with his parents. "Yes I know but even if I were interested and I'M NOT; Eventually I would need a cub of my own to take over when I step down as tribe leader. Inuyasha is a male and unable to produce offspring…so there would be no point." An immediate feel of sadness suddenly gripped his heart after making the statement. Even if he wanted to pursue a relationship with Inuyasha it wouldn't matter because all tribe leaders needed cubs to keep the bloodline going.

"My boy you are so naïve." Moro said wisely. "There is always a way for things to happen. Don't let something as trivial as childbirth keep you from the one you care for most."

"But how would I know if I was even in love anyway? I mean really in love?"

The Northern Elder glanced over at his lifetime partner and snuggled against her face. "Believe me. You'll know when you can't stand being away from them even for a moment. That feeling of utter completeness will surround you whenever they're near by."

Moro returned her love's snuggle with her own. "They'll make you feel warm inside. And make you do things you'd never imagine you'd ever do for another. Trust me Koga you'd know it as soon as it hits you."

Koga stared at the loving old pair, thinking over all that they'd told him. The two were thousands of years old and wolves mated for life. All of those years and they were still very much in love with one another. He envied their relationship. It was something that he wanted for himself someday when the time was right. Wanting to give some privacy to being reunited once more, he bowed respectfully and turned to take his leave.

Even if he were interested in the hanyou, would he return his feelings? They'd spent a lot of time together and have grown closer. Hell they've even been a bit intimate when Inuyasha gave him the best tail stroke he'd ever had.

The sunlight broke through his eyes as he made it outside. His baby blues scanned the area but didn't see the brothers anywhere in sight. A loud boom sound traveled from below the cliff and he looked down and nearly died from laughter. Sesshomaru leaped up from the ground and narrowed his eyes at the wolf before walking past him back into the caverns.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here you fucking jerk! Get back here and fight me dammit!" Inuyasha shouted tangled with his limbs twisted awkwardly. Sesshomaru had his hands and feet tied on his stomach upside down with his ass high in the air. "Untie me you stupid jerk."

Koga jumped down from the high cliff snickering. "Geez mutt remind me not to piss of Sesshomaru again. Other wise I'll look like you do."

"Ha ha ha very funny asshole. Do you think that you can stop laughing long enough to untie me?" He wiggled around but the ties were tied tightly with no give to relieve him.

"Hold on I got ya."

Koga turned the tangled hanyou onto his back and set to work on releasing him from his bondage.

Inuyasha pulled his hands loose and stretched out on the ground with a flop. "Thanks man. I owe ya one."

"Yea yea whatever. Anyway I need to ask you something." Koga crossed his legs to sit next to his rival, looking his way. "Were you serious back in the cave earlier about helping find the tiger demon?"

Sitting up right, Inuyasha turned his head and gave the wolf a curious expression. "Yea I was serious. Why would I volunteer to help only to turn it down?"

"Well…I dunno. Its just…weird. Why would you want to help the wolves? To help me?" Koga looked away mumbling the last part low.

"I guess because…you know…I mean… we're friends. We've spent a lot of time together. And you're not so bad to hang around with. So why would I want to let you do this on your own? That would be pretty selfish for a friend right?" Inuyasha patted Koga's shoulder and awarded him with a soft smile. "Don't think that just because we fight a lot that I don't care wolf. You've become someone important to me. So naturally I want to help."

That smile. That warm gentle smile twisted something inside of Koga's chest as he look in the hanyou's face. He meant every word. He really cared for him.

Koga raised his hand cover over the supporter and looked him deep in his golden eyes giving his own sweet smile. "Thank you… Inuyasha. I mean it. You didn't have to help me in anyway yet you did. I promise to make this up to you someday. I promise."

"Naw just forget it. Beside all this mushy bullshit is making me sick. Its not like us." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yea its making me nauseous." Koga did a mock gag and fell over knocking Inuyasha down with him.

"Hey watch what you're doing!" He yelled pushing the wolf's arm off his chest.

"Aww Shaddup! I didn't hurt ya or anything."

"Keh, like you're be able to hurt me."

"You just don't learn do ya? Come 'mere!" Koga jumped on the unsuspecting Inuyasha and they tussled around in the grass wildly. The wrestling consisted of rolls, bounces and laughs but surprisingly no punches or kicks. Like before the victor of this little bout was Koga pinning Inuyasha's hands on the side of his face. Inuyasha wasn't angry this time though as he laughed happily playing with the wolf.

Koga laughs died down as he looked at Inuyasha's messy state. His hair was spread around like a cloudy halo, all soft and pale. He stiffened when Inuyasha lifted his hand to brush back a locket of jet black tresses that fell over his shoulder. If it had been a while back he would have knocked the hand away but this time was different. He wanted the touch. Inuyasha's face looked so peaceful and soft up close like this. It was unreal. Like a cozy dream.

The wolf placed his hand on the side on Inuyasha's face causing him to look up at him curiously. Big gold eyes blinked upward marveling at the blue slanted ones staring back down. Koga lend in closer until they were nearly nose to nose. "Inuyasha I…"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru appeared out of no where startling both of the males to seating positions. The daiyoukai cut his eyes distastefully at the wolf demon before landing on his younger. "Inuyasha if you wish to help with the wolf demons then so be it. But I will accompany you on this quest to ensure your safety from anything tempting to _lure _you into harms way." The last part being a double meaning toward Koga.

Koga grunted and stood to walk pass the overprotective demon lord making sure to sneak a glare in before passing along.

"What the hell you coming along for? I can take care of myself." Inuyasha got up dusting off the grass and dust from his robes and glared at his older brother. "What reason do you have for coming? I thought you said it wasn't any of our business."

Sesshomaru burned a hole in the wolf demons' back, then turned his attention to the young hanyou. "It isn't any of our concern but since you insist on meddling in other peoples affairs, as your guardian I have no other choice then to accompany you and that _wolf ." _He said in his usual cool tone but his eyes revealed more.

"Fine I don't care if you come along. Just make sure not to get in my way alright?" The younger gushed nonchalantly. Secretly Inuyasha was thrilled that Sesshomaru wanted to come along. He hadn't wanted their three man squad to split up just yet, as it was more comforting to have both demons around. He wasn't alone.

"Alright you guys let's head out!" Inuyasha ran on ahead of the two males unbeknownst to him they were holding back a bit to have a stand off.

"Listen I don't know what your quarrel is with me but lets get one thing straight I care for Inuyasha as much as you do and you have no right to try and prevent us from being friends." Koga spouted angrily.

"Is it friendship wolf?… Or perhaps something more?" Sesshomaru spoke with poison dripping from his every word. "I see how you gaze at my younger. That look speaks for more then friendship." Sesshomaru walked up until they were eye to eye with each other "Whatever disgusting vendetta you have toward him I suggest you release it. I won't allow such a disgraceful coupling to take place."

Koga's body pulsed with growing rage as he stared the daiyoukai down not once faltering his eyes from the blazing amber orbs. "So tell me Sesshomaru what reasons do you have for me not to be with your brother? Could it be because you probably want him for yourself?"

A swift stiffen tempered in Sesshomaru's features but Koga caught it right away. "Oh I see. You're one of those pureblood types who think that any other would be a disgrace to the clan right? So you want the little puppy all to yourself to make sure no else can touch him." His spat bitterly. Koga brushed pass Sesshomaru to catch up with the running hanyou.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He knew what the wolf spoke of was only the half truth. He didn't want another soul entering into their family but he wasn't interest in his younger brother like that…was he? The decision to not pursue such a relationship was made to leave it be as a sibling one and nothing more. But his desire to protect Inuyasha from the wolf's discreet advances was overwhelmingly powerful. And he would be damned if he let the wolf demon win. Without even knowing it the two powerful demons had mentally entered a competition for the hanyou's wellbeing and only one would be the victor.

**A/N: Whew geez. Sorry guys my laptop had crashed on me earlier while I was typing and I had to retype the whole thing all over again. Ugh I was mega pissed about that. Anyway that's the end of chapter 10. Hmm it looks like Koga's running up ahead faster than Sesshomaru. Sesshy had better make a move before Inuyasha falls for Koga LOL. Oh yea for those who might've forgotten remember that Koga's hair is hanging down because he lost his hair tie in the last chapter. If you've got a cursed imagination like me then you know that every detail counts when reading. I hope you enjoyed it, Review your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**You guys are truly awesome. I couldn't wait to begin on chapter 11. I'm so happy you liked Chapter 10. I was laughing myself at a couple of the parts. Well let's get on with the story shall we. Let's see what happens next. HA HA HA!**

**Chapter 11 **

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Meki whispered the loving lullaby to her sad friend laying on her lap. She brush Ayame's hair to the side gently comforting her. Ayame was still worried about her Grandfather and wondered when Koga would return to tell her that he was ok. It has already been five days since their masters left and still no word from either of them. Rin sat next to the two smaller girls still keeping her distance from Ayame. The two still weren't on better terms with one another. Especially whenever she tried to talk to Meki.

"Don't wowwy Ayame. My Yasha and Mister Koga are going to fix everything. Do you want me to sing my song again? It'll make you fell better." Meki asked sweetly.

Ayame shook her head oh her friends lap sighing. The song wasn't going to make her feel better this time. She was far to worried. "Just keep rubbing my hair please. It feels great."

"Okay." And Meki did just that then she suddenly felt something brushing against her leg. She looked now and noticed something sticking out from under Ayame's fur pelt. Curious, she tugged on the swishing object and Ayame shrieked jumping away, looking at Meki as though she burned her.

"What in the world are you doing?" She squeal holding her tail. "That's a very naughty place to touch."

"Oopsy I'm sorry." Meki apologized. "But I didn't know you had a tail Ayame. Can I touch it?"

Ayame gasped shocked. "No you can't touch it."

"Oh come on. Pwease I wanna touch it." Meki got up trying to get around to her new attention grabber.

Ayame ran over toward Rin hiding behind the taller girl to get away. "I said no Meki. You can't touch a wolf's tail. Gramps says that's a very naughty thing to do."

"But I only want to touch it Ayame."

"I said no! Go away!"

"I don't get it. What will happen if your tail is touched?" Rin asked curiously.

The wolf cub gave Rin a once over before answering the question. "Hmph not that its any of _your _business but Gramps says that a wolf's tail should never be pulled _onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-" _Ayame fell to her hands and knees weakly. Lifting her head up she stared into a pair of mischievous baby blues looking down at her.

Meki jumped up and down accidentally pumping the tail with each bounce. "I got it. I got it, I got it!" She cheered excitedly. "Look Win I got Ayame's tail."

The taller girl's attention was on Ayame who appeared to be turning an interesting shade of pink. "Umm are you ok?"

"W-what does it look like dummy?" Ayame stammered out shivering from the strange sensations racking through her body. "Please M-Meki let go out my t-tail." She begged awkwardly shifting to fully face her friend.

"But Ayame it feels so soft and plushy." She rubbed the tail against her face and Ayame nearly passed out.

"_Ohhh pleasssssse _Meki stop it" She shuddered falling completely face down on the ground.

Rin started getting a bit worried. "Meki I think you should stop. I think you're hurting Ayame." She requested softly taking the suffering cubs tail from Meki's hands._  
_

"Oh no Ayame I'm sowwy did I huwt you?" She asked kneeling next to her face flat friend.

"Mmmm mmm Hmmm Ummm hmmm." She mumbled against the ground.

"Huh?" The humans weren't certain of what she said.

Lifting her grass covered face up she repeated what she said. " I said Thank you Rin and No Meki you didn't hurt me. Just please don't grab my tail again." She sat up on her bottom dusting the grass and dirt from her fur. "Grabbing my tail makes me feel weird and I can't move."

Rin was still at the part where Ayame and thanked her. That was different. She hadn't expected t be thanked. Maybe the cub wasn't so bad after all.

"Rin. Rin. Hello Rin?" Ayame waved her hand in front of the girl's face to get her attention.

Blinking she shook her head. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Rin questioned.

Ayame frowned. "I said do you want to play a game. Geez are you deaf?"

Then again maybe if she worked on her attitude she wouldn't be so bad to be friends with.

"I wonder what My Yasha is doing right now?" Meki wondered mostly to herself but was overheard by the other children.

Rin placed a hand on the small girls shoulder. "Don't worry Ayame. Inuyasha is with Lord Sesshomaru so he'll be fine."

"Hmph that stupid Sesshomaru guy isn't as strong as my Koga." Ayame shoved Rin to the side to hold her friend in her arms. " Don't worry Meki, Koga will take care of Inuyasha."

Meki leaded into Ayame's embraced and sighed. "I hope you're right Ayame."

* * *

**_ACHOO_**

"Bless you."

Inuyasha rubbed his nose looking left and right nervously. "Ugh I swear someone's out to get me. I know it."

"I believe that consummation may be more true then you think." Sesshomaru inquired secretly targeting the statement toward another.

Koga ignored the daiyoukai's intended pun toward him. He'd kept his silence since they left the Northern Caves three days ago. He hadn't spoken a single word not even to Inuyasha. The wolf was still far confused with his mixed feelings regarding the hanyou. Everyone else seem to notice but him his feelings to Inuyasha. Was he…falling for the hanyou. He stole a glimpse at the person walking between him and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was attractive considering he was a hanyou. It was rare to find a child between a demon and human coming out looking half way decent. He had a lot of interesting characteristics about him that were soft and easy to find appealing. Would it be so bad for them to be together? They'd been rivals longer then friends so would they even feel comfortable around the other to love each other? Inuyasha turned his head a bit and gave Koga a warm grin. And the wolf returned just it as warmly.

"So Sesshomaru tell me more about this Saboro guy" The hanyou asked his older brother. "I mean how strong was he when our old man fought him last."

During their travel Sesshomaru had maintain his silence as well only answering a few questions from Inuyasha. "Saboro was very powerful although not as strong as father, but still formidable in battle. Since he used souls as a source of his energy Father only had to use Tensaiga in combat with him. The blade would cut through him releasing every soul he engulfed during the time he terrorized the West."

"The West." Inuyasha mumbled softly. "Tell me something Sesshomaru." He paused a bit contemplating how ask his next question. "What exactly is my rank for the West? I mean if I even have one."

"With me being the first born I carry the heavy burden of taking over the lard Territory since Father's death. As for you," He turned his head fully to meet his younger's eyes. "Although you are a hanyou you still carry our father's blood in your veins. You'll never be the raiding lord but your ranking comes second only to mine."

"So…I'm what some kind of prince?"

"In manner of speaking, yes."

The realization of him holding such a position astounded him. He never considered himself important enough to be much of anything besides a hanyou. Now for him to learn that he was a prince. Pride swelled deep in his chest from such a thought. From now on he was going to be smelling his own ass.

"Hey Koga ya hear that? I'm a prince just like you." He laughed slapping the wolf on the back.

"To bad its not exactly the best position one wants." Koga mumbled softly.

That sparked Inuyasha's interest. "Huh what do you mean?"

"Anyone of any high ranking has to eventually take a mate."

"Yea what's wrong with that?"

"Its not that there's anything wrong with it. Its just that sometimes the ones you want to be with…Its not possible." He explained.

Inuyasha was lost. "What do you mean? I don't get it."

Koga turned sad eyes to the hanyou. "Let's just say that I have someone _I think _I want to take as my mate but I can't."

"Huh why not? If you're interested then why not go for it? Its not like-"

"Listen just drop it alright! Its not something I want to talk about." Koga marched up ahead of the two brothers to give himself some time alone. He needed to clear his head. The aggravation that he might have strong feelings toward his friend was tearing him up.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

Flicking his hair casually, Sesshomaru stared at the wolf's back with minor annoyance gracing his features. Just as he figured the wolf was falling for his younger. The thought bought up many methods he could use to end the bastard wolf's miserable life. He wouldn't allow Inuyasha to be involved with the likes of that fool. There was no one good enough for the boy. The only exception would be himself since he was pure perfection in everyway.

"Sesshomaru was what he said true?" Inuyasha asked his brother puzzled.

"Yes. With all high rankers of the world in due time a mate is indeed needed."

"But why?"

"To ensure the bloodline stays flowing strong. As with our bloodline we have pure blood. Father and my mother were distance cousins to say the least."

Inuyasha's ears perked up, flicking around wildly. "What? You mean Father was mated to his own cousin?"

"Yes."

"But wait wouldn't that cause the offspring to be born…strange?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at his brother's naiveté. "Silly little brother. Demons do not go strange from such couplings. If things were different before, Father would have had us mated to one another."

"SAY WHAT!" The hanyou exclaimed shocked. Him and Sesshomaru mated together? Oh god the thought was terrifying to even think about.

"Do not be surprised Inuyasha. It is not uncommon for siblings to be mated to one another. Even parent/child couplings are just as common."

"But-I mean-Wait that's just weird." Inuyasha couldn't say he was alarmed at what he'd heard but still it was a lot to take in.

The elder brother wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha reacting this way. Being raised by humans it was only natural that he would see this as something the humans would frown upon.

"So if... ya know…I mean I'm speaking hypothetically of course, but if things _were _different would you want to be mated to me? Even if I'm a hanyou" The question was asked more toward wanting to know if him being a what he was would've really mattered.

Long fingers reached out to stroke soothingly against the hanyou's cheek drawing his attention to the source. Sesshomaru's gazed slow caresses along Inuyasha's face marveling at the silky smoothness of his skin. It was so soft and unblemished. Inuyasha gave a nervous breath as he stood perfectly still wondering what his brother was thinking.

"Inuyasha I will admit that you being a hanyou bothered me a great deal in the past but now," He lend in closer until their foreheads touched. "Things have changed since then. So have my feelings toward you. My little brother you are worth more than your weight in gold. Never doubt your worth for it is greater even more than my own." He whispered softly.

The pair held that position for a few silence moments starring deeply into the other's twin set. Inuyasha was the first to look away unable to look into the fierceness flashing in his brother's gaze. Sesshomaru smiled then lowered his lips to kiss the younger's cheek making him gasp and jerk away. Inuyasha raised his had to brush over where his brother's lips just lay. Did Sesshomaru just kiss him? Like kiss him, kiss him. The spot burned as did the rest of his face. He was so distracted by his confused thoughts that the feel of a hard armor against his back nearly bypassed him. Sesshomaru had walked behind him and pulled him close against his chest.

"S-Sesshomaru what are you doing?" He breathe out in a shaky voice.

His question was answered as the daiyoukai circled his waist with his long arms and turned his nose in touching his neck. He inhaled deeply and exhaled the scent of Inuyasha placing the strong smell of earth and spice to memory. He could also smell the fear radiating from his brother pores. It was just as intoxicating as his natural odor.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his behavior toward Inuyasha now. He was behaving like a sex craved mongrel in heat. But his brother had the wicked habit of bringing out the worst in him. He took several more breaths of the boys scent. It was like a drug. So…pure of malice or anything negative. It was so rousing he wanted to taste him. And he did just that as he ran his tongue along the hanyou's neck.

Inuyasha gasped and jerked his body away from the daiyoukai as though he were escaping from a predator. "W-what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this Sesshomaru? Its not like you." He rubbed against the licked section of his neck. What was going on with his brother something wasn't right.

Realizing how far he'd gotten with his brother, Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it of the impure thoughts surfacing in his mind for his brother. What was wrong with him? He'd declared to not to that route with his younger. But he found himself draw to the lad without his knowledge of it. "My apologies Inuyasha. I shouldn't have taken that as far as it did." He sighed deeply. "Please forgive my actions."

Inuyasha only nodded in a daze.

"Let's catch up with the wolf. He's walked off further then necessary from our company." Sesshomaru walked toward his brother coming to a stop at his side. " Listen Inuyasha. Although I've apologized for my actions, I do not regret them." He walked pass the amazed boy without another word spoken.

Inuyasha continued to stand there with so many emotions running around inside of him. First Koga now Sesshomaru what was going on between them. Why were they acting this way toward him? It was all so disorienting.

* * *

Koga kept on walking raging with full anger. He saw when Sesshomaru had grabbed the hanyou from behind and licked along the side of his neck. The anger was building so rapidly he didn't see the being standing before him until a hard punch crossed his jaw knocking him fifty yards back. The wolf's body shot back the on coming Sesshomaru skidding roughly against the earth. Sesshomaru took hold of his Tokijin ready for action. Standing before him was the exact demon they'd been searching for all of this time. Saboro. The evil creature stood to his full height in his humanoid form. His skin was dark to the point of brown with long green hair pulled high upon his head. Yellow cat like eyes glided down lazily giving the daiyoukai before him a seductive once over. Three long tails swished from side to side mischievously behind the demon's back. "Well Sesshomaru, its been a while. The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a pup but now," A thick velvety pink tongue slipped over his bottom lip provocatively. "You've grown into something rather… captivating I should say."

Tokijin glowed a crimson glow. "Spare me your repulsive words Saboro. If you're here to steal another being's soul then be prepared for a battle."

"Oh Sesshomaru so full of spirit just like your father. I wonder if your blood tastes just as sweet as his." The tiger purred his eyes glowing a sinister green.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword up daringly. "Why not come over and try it."

"With pleasure!" The tiger demon transformed to his full beast form and lunged out at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha snapped out of his paralyzed thinking at the sound of something crashing against the ground. He turned to see Koga laying coughing on the ground. "Koga!" He yelled rushing over to his aid. He help the wolf up to his feet but was shoved away roughly.

"Let me go! I got it." Koga yelled louder than necessary.

"Hey what the hell is your problem? I was only trying to help!"

"Yea well I don't need your help."

"Koga what is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked clearly confused.

A loud roar capture both the males attention to see Inuyasha's brother at fierce battle with a large orange tiger with three tails. The demon jumped around back and forth rapidly around Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai was moving just as fast meeting with each strike of the tiger's claw with his blade.

Tetsaiga was pulled from its sheath by its master ready for action. Without thinking Inuyasha, lunged himself straight into battle followed closely by Koga.

"Sesshomaru move out of the way!" Inuyasha jumped up high above the battling demons. Sesshomaru looked up to see his brother about to strike and dodged back.

"WIND SCAR!"

The fang sung its vibrate song of attack as it struck down the earth covering over the tiger demon. Or so Inuyasha thought as he saw the demon coming up straight at him. He was too high in the air to move out of the way. The tiger's paw rose high over his head ready to slam the hanyou into the earth.

"INUYASHA!" Koga hollered coming from his side to kick the tiger in the head knocking him away. Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the waist, taking his tornado form to dash them back to the ground.

Koga landed placing Inuyasha on the ground. "Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Where's the demon?"

The tiger demon landed a few yards away, transforming back to his two legged form. "And just who is this Sesshomaru? He smells just like you only he's a half demon." The tiger asked. "My he's rather adorable with those dog ears on his head. I think I want them for a souvenir."

"Leave him Saboro. He is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru flew straight at the tiger swinging his sword only to miss him by inches. He'd vanished. But where did he go? Then he turned toward his brother realizing immediately where he went.

Inuyasha and Koga were startled back from the sudden appearance of the bulky demon standing before them. "You're both so young and filled with energy. I will enjoy devouring your souls for my meal."

"Over my dead body asshole." Koga assailed at the tiger demon but missed him, then found himself being slammed face first into the ground.

Inuyasha jumped into action with Tetsaiga waving the sword around hoping to land a hit anywhere on the beast but he was too fast.

"That's a dangerous thing to wave around young one. You're better off without it!" Saboro used his long claws as a counter blade knocking the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha's grip. The tiger chuckled advancing on his smaller prey with saliva dripping from his fangs. "I shall enjoy this indeed."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru screamed flying as fast as he could top his brother's aid.

Inuyasha backed away debating on whether he should make a run for his sword or fight him as he was. The tiger was coming to fast for him to make a quick dash for the sword. So his only choice was to prepare for hand to hand combat. Inuyasha charged head first at the advancing demon throwing punch after punch but know of them were landing. The tiger was just to fast. That's when the tiger back handed the hanyou across the face sending him flying across the open field to land against a boulder. Saboro didn't give the hanyou a chance to breath before he was punched in the chest. He landed another punch to the hanyou's face making him gag. Inuyasha would've sagged to the ground if the tiger hadn't grabbed him by his hair hoisting him up in the air. "Such a beautiful creature you are. Your soul will taste simply delicious."

Saboro lowered the hanyou to eye level with him and gave him the kiss of death. He began to suck out the hanyou's soul in gulps and breaths sighing from the sweet taste. Inuyasha couldn't breathe against the tiger's mouth. He kicked and scratched rapidly trying to free himself but the tiger wasn't letting up. He could feel his life slipping away from him gradually. His body was getting weaker….

"Inu…Yasha.." Koga mumbled lifting his head from the ground he scanned the field looking the hanyou worried. His baby blues finally found the hanyou struggling miserably against the tiger's mouth. "Inuyasha hold on!" He jumped up to his feet running as fast as he could toward the dying boy.

Sesshomaru appeared from behind him falling in step next to him. They didn't look at one another but continued on with the same purpose in mind. To save Inuyasha. They both watched in horror as Their loved one's body weakened and began to sag against the tiger's body as he whimpered from the pain.

"INUYASHA!" The wolf screamed terrified for his friend.

"No." Sesshomaru said in quiet shock of watching his brother suffering.

Their voices sounded so far away to Inuyasha. As though they were now a long tunnel calling his name. Then something snapped. His powerful began to raise and his fangs lengthen piercing his lips. A pair of dark purple jagged stripes surfaced on his cheeks. And his once golden eyes down bleed a menacing red…..He was transforming….

**A/N: Whew you guys are sooo lucky that this freaking eclipse is happening tonight LOL. I chose to go ahead and write this up really fast to help pass the time. Now I have cramps in my fingers and my imagination is weakened. Ugh lol. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Be warned that there will be a possible lemon coming up in the one of the next two chapters. Who it'll be between I'm not telling LOL You'll have to wait. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Hey guys sorry it took me three days to post my next chapter. I saw that a lot of you were getting excited about Inuyasha's transformation. Let's what happens next. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha's veins boiled with the ambitious need to murder. It was an overwhelmingly strong urge to kill whatever he could get his hands on. He didn't know who or where he was. The only thought running through his mind was to deprive everything of existence.

Red. The entire world was turning red, his eyes clouded with undying rage. He wanted blood. He could feel his soul trying to retreat his body. Someone was trying to end his life. They would pay…They will pay…

Saboro's lips began to burn severely. What was going on? This hanyou's soul was becoming corrupted with malice. Pure hatred and destructive poison seeped out in waves surround the air. He couldn't use a soul devoid of purity. It was no good to him now. He had to let the brat go.

Inuyasha focused his red tinted eyes on the enemy trying to rid him of his life. The being before him will die. He will die! The hanyou took hold the tiger's arms and dug his claws as deep as he could ripping off the beast's left arm. Saboro cried out in a gut wrenching pain as he released his hold on the beast. He watched in petrified shock as his arm dropped to the ground. This demon before him…was a ferocious monster. He had to get away he had to get away quickly.

"What's wrong Saboro? Are you afraid of me?" Inuyasha mocked dangerously at his intended target. He wanted to kill. His youki rose rigorously to protect himself from the foe. "Come on. Don't you have the balls to do whatever you wanted to do with me?" The devilish demon stalked closer and closer toward the bleeding tiger with an animalistic desire.

Sesshomaru and Koga looked on as Inuyasha's transformation took over his heart. Koga had never seen the look of tainted bloodlust in the hanyou's eyes before. It was uncanny. His friend had the same appearance but it wasn't him. It couldn't be him.

In that momentary instant Sesshomaru had a slim jolted of fear run up his back. It was the same as when he first witnessed this side of his brother. The lad was lost to the world in this state. Friend nor foe. It didn't make a difference to him now. Only the thought to kill and destroy all living beings. The boy was nothing more than a eradicate savage on the rampage for death.

Now was the time to retreat but Saboro wasn't going to get far with the condition he was in now. With a missing arm and a critically damaged one, He surely wouldn't survive this match. He had to escape. In a desperate attempt he turned to run away as fast as he could, but was immediately cut off by Inuyasha. The speed the hanyou processed now rival his own. How the hell was going to get away?

"Where the hell you going Saboro? I haven't had my fun yet." The hanyou's voice spouted venom from every word. His claws ached with the need of ripping flesh from bone. And who was he to deny them there fun?

Inuyasha charged at the unsuspecting tiger and tackled him straight to the ground, saddling his hips. His claws wanted some fun so he was going to give it to them. Those said claws made a long bloody trail down the tiger's chest, cutting deep into the skin making his bones almost visible to the eye. Then he reached over and pulled the other arm directly from its socket to cast aside as if it were a pesky bug. Saboro screamed in agonizing misery as he felt his body being torn apart. The hanyou was out for blood as he continued to rack his claws over the tigers body again and again, digging deeper and deeper.

Koga was shaking at the violence taking place before him. Inuyasha was a monster. A savage bloodthirsty monster. This wasn't like him. What was going on?

"Inu…Yasha…No. What's wrong with him? Why is he like this?" He whispered in awed fear. He wasn't afraid for himself. No. He was more afraid for his friend. The one that was barbarically tearing at his prey like some untamed beast.

"He's transformed." Sesshomaru explained coming alongside Koga.

The wolf wasn't understanding this explanation. "Transformed? What do you mean? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Inuyasha's demon blood has taken over his soul in a last moment option to save himself. When Saboro began sucking his soul away, my brother's inner demon felt it was being threatened because Tetsaiga was no longer in his midst. So to protect itself he transformed into the primitive beast you see before you."

"Ok so how do we get him to turn back? What do we have to do?" Koga said desperately wanting to help his friend.

"We must return the Tetsaiga to him. It's the only thing that'll keep his inner demon sealed inside of him." Sesshomaru scanned the field for the Tetsaiga until finding it lunged deep into the ground. "There" He pointed. They were going to have to be quick too. At this rate when Inuyasha was done with Saboro he was sure to come after them next.

But Koga wasn't listening. He wanted to save Inuyasha. He had to save him. The wolf had to get to him. May be he'd be able to snap him out of it. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Please spare me! UGHHHHH!" Saboro spilled blood from his lips as the onslaught processed on his body. He was losing a great deal of blood.

"Spare you? Ha! You filthy beast!" Inuyasha slashed his claws once more across the demon's chest nearly reaching his organs. "Aww I love the smell of blood. Its so tantalizing" He growled taking another slash at the body underneath him.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled running toward him. "Inuyasha stop! That's enough!"

The hanyou couldn't hear anything other then the shrilling cries of pain that was sweet music to his ears. More. He wanted to hear more of those musical notes. The lullaby of Saboro's screams were enticing to his demon. The demon wanted to hear it again. So he suck his hand roughly inside Saboro's chest cavity and searched around for the heart. His hand moved around the chest maliciously ignoring the moans of torture.

"Inuyasha!" Koga screamed. He couldn't stand seeing him like this. This wasn't the brass, fun loving individual he'd come to admire. He had to stop him before he hurt himself or anybody else for that matter. This had to stop. "Inuyasha!"

A deepened satisfying howl left Inuyasha's throat as he pulled out Saboro's heart holding it like he'd just won a prize. The tiger sighed his last breath as he dissolved away into nothing more than a pile of blood and bones. The hanyou sniffed at the pulsing organ in his clutches and squished it violently sending the splattered pieces all around.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked at someone coming for him. Another enemy. This one must die as well. He jumped back, crouching on his fours to wait for the oncoming fool to getting into striking range.

Koga came to a complete stop looking at the stance his friend just took. Inuyasha was about to attack him. But why? Wasn't he his friend? Didn't he recognize him? Holding up his hands, the wolf slowly approached the hanyou, wanting so badly to reach him. "Inuyasha. Its me Koga. Ya know, the wimpy ass wolf. Come on you know me don't cha?"

Inuyasha knew nothing. He only wanted to kill more. He gave the enemy a low warning growl to stay back or be slaughtered.

But Koga wasn't giving up. He wanted Inuyasha back. He wanted his old rival to be the way he was before all of this took place. The thought that Inuyasha was nothing more than an animal stalking his prey was sitting right with him. He simply had to get through to him. "Please Inuyasha. Saboro's dead now. You don't have to be this anymore." He continued walking closer to the crouched animal wanting to reach him.

"Grr….Stay away!" Inuyasha warned holding his ground. "Don't come near me or I'll _kill _you!"

Those words froze the wolf in his tracks. That voice wasn't Inuyasha's at all. It was somebody else's. Someone else has taken over the hanyou's heart, making it blacker and darker with hatred. "Please Inuyasha calm down. I hate seeing you like this. I…I"

But his words were cut off roughly as he felt a sharp pain radiate through his chest. Inuyasha had tackled him to the ground just as he'd done Saboro.

"Inuyasha wait!" The warning went unheard as the hanyou slashed around trying to break through the wolf's armor. Koga couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't reach the fool through words then he'd use the old fashion way. With his fists. Koga used his legs as leverage to buck off the growling menace. Surging to his feet, he charged the dazed hanyou to punch him square in the face. " CALM THE FUCK DOWN.!" The wolf punched each word into the hanyou's face trying to knock some sense into him.

After landing another hard punch to Inuyasha's jaw, Koga slammed him face first into the grass hoping he'd done enough damage. He held the hanyou's head down to keep him stable. "There. Now calm yourself. I don't want to hurt you - GAHHH!"

Without any type of warning, Inuyasha jolted his hand straight through Koga's chest cavity. His strike continued until half his arm was inside. A evil chuckled came from the hanyou as he violently pulled back. Koga released his hand from Inuyasha's head and fell over in a massive bloody heap. The hanyou stood over it's victim's body and howled victoriously to the sky for another kill.

The world was becoming darker as Koga's baby blues dulled down. "Inu…Yasha." His final word rasped off his lips as he slipped into a dark void of unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru had finally retrieved the sword only to turn and see that his brother had already claimed his next victim. He watched as the wolf fell to the ground in a deathly silence. He had to put a stop to this madness. The hanyou had no idea what he was capable of in this state. It had to stop.

Sesshomaru flew high into the sky above his brother's head. He planned to make this quick as he soared down from the air to strike the boy against the head. Inuyasha slammed against the ground, skidding across it digging up the earth. Upon reaching him, the elder Inuyoukai wasted no time in pressing the sword roughly against Inuyasha's chest letting the swords aura control the demon's nature.

The demonic presence began to quickly dissipate as Inuyasha's stripes vanished and his elongated fangs shortened back down to their original length. The area around no longer was a crimson red but now a multitude of colors. His vision was returning and the first he noticed coming into focus was Sesshomaru.

"Sess-Sesshomaru? What the…What's going on…Aww my head." Putting a hand to his sore head, Inuyasha blinked around his brother to look at the field. There was damage everywhere. What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything.

"Sesshomaru where's Saboro?"

The elder didn't say a word. He only watched his younger carefully. To say that he was relieved the hanyou was alright was an understatement. His heart felt at peace once more, but one wouldn't be able to tell with his placid face. "Saboro's dead Inuyasha."

Big golden eyes widened at the unsuspecting news. "Dead? What do you mean dead. Who killed him? Where is he?" He glanced behind his brother to see a disgusting scene of Saboro's bones and blood leaking from his carcass. The scent was undeniable. It was the tiger demon's body but who…

He looked down at his claws as the realization of everything hit home. He'd did it. He must've transformed again when Saboro knocked Tetsaiga from his hands. To think that he did that type of disturbing damage on the guy's body. Dammit! He hated this. He hated when he couldn't remember how bloodthirsty his mind would get as he wouldn't recognize anyone or anything…Wait…"Sesshomaru I didn't hurt you did I? Oh man please say I didn't hurt you!"

"I'm fine little brother. However…" His voice trailed off as he cast his sights on the motionless body near them.

Inuyasha followed his eyes to find Koga laying on his stomach on the face down. He was surrounded with a small pool of bright red blood." Oh no…KOGA!" he rushed over to his friends side to assist him. He lifted the wolf's body in his arms trying to shake me awake.

"Koga. Koga! Come on you stupid jackass open your eyes." No movement. What had he done? Was he…

"He isn't dead Inuyasha but close to it." Sesshomaru bent down to check his pulse. He pressed two claws down next to the wolf's jugular. It would've been so easy for him to rid himself of this unruly nuisance but not this way. When the time came for him to get rid of the wolf he'd do it when the fool was at his strongest. "We must take him someplace safe to heal from his injuries."

"Yea but where? He won't make it far in this condition." Inuyasha said in a shaky voice. He couldn't believe the damage he inflicted on his rival. Now his friend was close to death and it was all his fault. How could the wolf forgive him.

"We can find a place secluded in the forest. He should be safe there."

It wasn't keeping him safe the hanyou was worried about. The fact that the wolf was near death was making nervous about losing him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the wolf died. He meant to much to him for him to go….

* * *

A heavy grunt escaped Koga's lips as he blinked his eyes open. Where was he? It was dark that much was obvious because of the stars above. The sound of something crackling drew his attention to the side.

"Hey I see you finally woke up you stupid wolf."

That voice who? Koga tried to sit up from his laying position but winched from the pain, breathing out a sharp hiss.

"Hey Hey take it easy. I just dressed those wounds." Someone placed their hands on his back to steady his balance to a sitting position.

Inuyasha. Turning wide blue eyes to the side, Koga took in Inuyasha's face. The hanyou's blazing ambers have returned to their fiery glow and his warm smile was back place in place. Those beautiful features had returned. "Inuyasha?" he whispered out unsurely. Was the mutt back to normal?

"Yea it's me. How do you feel?"

"Like shit" Koga coughed holding the tender spot where the puncture hole was. The wound was healing but it'd be two whole days before he was back to his old self. Maybe laying down would be a better option.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" He asked looking around the area. They were in a quiet spot in the forest surround by trees.

"He took a walk. He didn't say where. Just that he'd back later."

Koga nodded. He didn't care one way or the other if the bastard came back or not. He was just happy that he was gone. "So. I see that you're back to your old annoying self now?"

Inuyasha looked away ashamed. "Koga I am so sorry for what I've done to you. I feel so damn stupid. I shouldn't have -"

"Yea, yea, yea I know" Koga cut off waving the apology away. "Its no biggy mutt. You've tried to kill me before remember?"

"But it's not the same. I thought I lost … You didn't see the way you looked on the ground.…" His voice trailed off. He'd seen the wolf in a bloody heap before. But this time was different. Somehow, in a way Koga had become a very important person to him. Just like Sesshomaru had. He couldn't bare with the idea of losing either of them.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"You scared me back there, ya know." Koga said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Back there you were…different. I don't know how to explain it. But I felt afraid. Not of you but because you didn't hear me. I couldn't break through to ya. It…hurt." he spoke softly.

Silence passed between the two as they both replayed the events of earlier today.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry…I mean you know…its just hard…I didn't mean to do this to you and…" A finger rose to silence his lips.

Koga smiled warmly. "I know you wouldn't try to hurt me on purpose Inuyasha. So stop with the damn apologizing alright? You're freaking me out."

Inuyasha roughly shoved the finger away to get right in Koga's face. "Hey I'm trying to say I'm sorry ok? Its not exactly easy you know!"

"Yea I know." Koga smiled wider. "I'm just glad you're back to normal. I like you better this way."

An awkward blush descended on the hanyou's face. It was weird seeing the wolf all nice and stuff. Quiet annoying actually. "Yea well…" His words fell on death ears as Koga leaded in closer to press his lips on Inuyasha's. The hanyou stiffened from the unsuspected contact but didn't pull away. Koga waited for the shove or punch in the face. If either came then he'd know the kiss wasn't wanted. The answer came when he hear the hanyou's low moan and him coming in closer. He opened his mouth to allow the wolf more access of letting his tongue inside his mouth to swirl around placing every rise and fall to memory.

Koga grabbed a lock of Inuyasha's hair to pull him in a little more. He needed to feel his friend's body against his own. He tasted so sweet and warm. Just like a warm oasis. The feel of him so close was driving him insane. He couldn't get enough of him. His fingers dug deep massage into the hanyou's scalp. Inuyasha moaned his pleasure grabbing Koga's head to bring him in more. The tingling sensations rushed their bodies as they moved as one. This feeling was so…powerful. What was this feeling for the wolf? It felt amazing and oh so good.

The kissing stopped momentarily for Koga to tilt Inuyasha's head back to trace a lazy trail down his neck. "Mmmm Koga…" He groan tipping his head back. The wolf was doing things to him he hadn't felt since Sesshomaru gave him that tongue bath in the cave. But this was different. Koga wanted for totally different reasons.

The wolf couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel more of Inuyasha's body. He needed to feel his skin on his. Koga reached down to untie the fire rat suikan but had completely forgotten about his wound and yelped out in pain. When he stretched out he pulled at the wound nearly reopening it.

"Koga…Are you alright?" Inuyasha panted from his heated kiss. He pushed back to check the wolf's wounds. " Wait let me check -"

"No no. I'm fine. _Believe me _I'm fine" He purred brushing back a piece of long white hair. "You taste amazing Inuyasha." Tracing a thumb over the bottom of Inuyasha's mouth, he leaded back in to continue the kissing session but….

"Inuyasha!"

Oh damn. Talk about bad timing.

Inuyasha scrambled back from the horny Koga at the sound of his name.

Koga gave Sesshomaru a lazy once over and a sleazy grin. "Hey Sesshomaru I see you finally came back."

Sesshomaru looked between the two younger males clearly not pleased. "Inuyasha may I have a word with you." He turned around to walk into the forest not giving his brother the option of declining.

Inuyasha dusted off his suikan and turned to look at Koga. The wolf gave him a sexy wink and he blushed embarrassed. They were going to have a long talk about what exactly transpired between them. But first he had to go deal with his temperamental brother. "Umm I-I'll be back." He stuttered to Koga.

"Don't keep me waiting Inuyasha. I wouldn't mind having a little more of you when you get back."

That triggered an embarrassing whimper from Inuyasha's lips. "Listen… Koga when I come back we're going to need to talk about this…"

Moments passed before Koga replied. "Sure I understand."

The hanyou walked off following his brother leaving a very confused wolf behind. Why had he kissed Inuyasha? Why did he do that? And on top of that he practically told the guy that he wanted to kiss him again. Geez if things weren't getting bad enough then the fact of what he was feeling right down made it worst. The realization of the matter hit him directly in his chest hard and it wasn't because of his chest wound. Inuyasha had captured his heart…He was falling in love with Inuyasha.

**A/N: Ok guys I'm going to cut it off here lol. I wonder what Sesshomaru wants to say to Inuyasha? Hmm. I think he's pissed off. What do you think? I know one thing, he better step it up because Koga has already made his feelings known. I know this chappie is shorter then usual but I hope you enjoy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Sesshy seems to have something to say to our lovely hanyou. I wonder what it could be? A lot of you guys seem to already THINK you know what's going to happen LOL. We'll have to see if your prediction is true. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13**

"Sesshomaru where are we going? We've been walking for nearly an hour." Inuyasha said looking at his surroundings. "Hey did you hear me?"

Sesshomaru hadn't uttered a single word since he caught his younger kissing with the wolf. If his rivalry with the uncivilized savage wasn't bad enough it was about to get even more serious. The bastard had already tried to stake his claim on the hanyou. If he hadn't shown up when he did…The mere thought was just too devastating to surface around his mind. Something had to be done about the fool. And to think that he had the audacity to give such a victorious smirk upon Sesshomaru's arrival. This barbaric moron would be fixed and shown who's superior soon enough. But first there was the matter of dealing with Inuyasha first. The young pup was far too naïve in the acts of intimacy. So he probably wouldn't understand the wolf's full intentions. His pure scent was evidence enough of that. It was deprived of either human or demon scents swirling around inside. So the boy was practically untouched.

"Sesshomaru come on. We've gone far enough. What do you need to talk to me about?"

Still no answer. Where was his brother taking him so deep into the forest. And for that matter why was he going so far into the woods? Could Sesshomaru want to kill him and bury his body somewhere so that nobody knew where to find him? No, No, No. That's silly. His older brother had changed. He wasn't as malicious as he used to be. A little sadistic maybe. But not as evil. Still what was wrong with him? His youki wasn't was stable as it normally is. Its barely noticeable but Inuyasha could detect a faint ripple of anger radiating all around him. What did it mean?

"Inuyasha."

"Yea?"

"We shall stop here."

Inuyasha looked at the their new location perplexed. Why would this place really matter? The area was covered in lush greenery and tall trees. Although it was pitch dark, Inuyasha could clearly see that the place was very beautiful and peaceful. Fireflies were winking their lights signaling to the others to show their beauty.

"Wow this place…Its beautiful." Inuyasha murmured in awe. A firefly landed on his ear and tickled it making him chuckle like a child. The place was like a magical garden.

Sesshomaru walked over to a branch covered with the flushing insects to disturb their perch, making most of them scatter all around. "I often come here when I'm lost in thought. Naturally no one else is brought here." The fireflies circled around his body besetting him with an elegant glow. The many twinkling sparks continued going all around making a delicate breeze to sweep the daiyoukai silver hair gently.

"You are the first to ever come here besides myself."

Inuyasha stopped looking at the tickly firefly to glance at his elder curiously. "Really?"

"Yes."

'_Wow,' _He thought amazed. The hanyou stared in an incredulous awe. He'd never seen Sesshomaru look this way before. The pronounced glimmer of the flies gave him a luminous appearance. His pale skin looked almost transparent and his long silver hair glistened as though it were spun by the moon itself. Inuyasha thought his brother had never looked so… beautiful in his life. But wait was it ok to think of his brother that way. This was very confusing.

"You are staring Inuyasha. Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked with a lifted eyebrow.

The deep silky voice of his brother was the perfect remedy to bring him out of his imaginative mind frame of his exotic youkai brother. "Uhhh yea I'm fine." If you want to call eyeing your own brother in such a manner fine.

"This place could be yours as well as my own you know." Sesshomaru mumbled softly letting a few light twinkles land in his out stretched hand. "It could be…ours."

"What do you mean?"

Waving the little creatures from his palm, Sesshomaru turned to give his younger a perplexed look. "Tell me Inuyasha are you happy?"

"Happy?" He wasn't expecting to be asked such a question. "Yea I mean I guess so. Why?"

"Are you truly happy Inuyasha?" The question came once more with a little more firmness.

"Are you deaf? I just said yes I was. Geez what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting all weird and girly."

A small rock came at full force to smash Inuyasha against the head knocking him to the soft grass. Obviously he shouldn't known that he was going to get hit for that comment. "Ow you stupid jackass what was that for?" He yelled sitting up to rub his sore head.

"Foolish little brother." The tone of that smooth voice shook inside Inuyasha's body. The way he said that almost sounded like a term of endearment. That was weird. Very weird.

Inuyasha could hear patted foot steps coming straight toward him. He focused his eyes to look at his brother's face that remained impassive as he came closer. A small sliver of nervousness racked through his mind until he came to stand right in front of him. What was he doing? The answer came as the elder youkai bent down on one knee looking deep into his big eyes. Sesshomaru was looking at him strangely.

"What?" He said breathlessly. The look his brother was giving made him feel exposed.

A twin striped hand came to rest against his face comfortably stoking his warm cheek. "You're so beautiful little brother." Sesshomaru whispered lowering his hand to the boy's neck.

"Sess-Sesshomaru what…what are you doing?"

The twin striped hand began to massage in a sensitive spot near Inuyasha's jaw, making him squirm uncomfortably. Inuyasha smacked the distracting hand away and got in the owners face. "What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru? I know you heard me when I asked the first time. Why are you so touchy feely now -"

"You deserve better Inuyasha!" Came the cut off growl.

Now he was really confused. "What are you talking about? What do I deserve better?"

Standing to his full height Sesshomaru turned to look up at the dark sky, ignoring the hanyou's question. Thousands upon thousands of stars sparkled with rapid flickers. It was such a cool evening. What he meant was that he deserved better then that pathetic wolf. "Let us go to bathe little brother." And he started off once more into the distance. Without another word.

Inuyasha stayed on the ground in daze. Bathe? Bathe where? "Hey wait up!"

* * *

Koga lead against a tree gazing up at the clear sky. The night was so beautiful. But not as beautiful as the way he was felling right now. He felt so calm and at ease surprisingly. The fact that he was now in love with Inuyasha no longer bothered him. In fact it was quite the opposite. He was ecstatic. At first it was hard to picture him and the hanyou spending their lives together but as he thought about it further it could work out. Even though they lived in separate places they could divide up the time spent at each residence. Maybe four mouths here and the next wherever. As for children…Well they could cross that road when the time came. Or they could even adopted Ayame and Meki to make them their own. That is if the elder's permitted it. It could work. It could really work.

He sat up to put another piece of wood in the roaring fire watching it blaze and crackle about. The flames reminded him of Inuyasha's amber eyes. So fiery and full of spirit. It was strange but as he thought about his past with the hanyou, it was difficult to remember how they were before. "Oh Inuyasha." He could remember the feel of his lips pressed against his own. The taste of him in his mouth. He tasted simply delicious. His skin was so soft and untouched. Koga couldn't wait for him to return so that they could pick up where they left off.

* * *

Sesshomaru came to stop in front of a large open pond with a inflowing waterfall. Inuyasha had finally caught up to see the alluring glittering water.

"How do you keep finding these places?" He asked looking around the wondrous oasis.

"When you travel as much as I, you tend to find the most secluded areas." Sesshomaru began the task of removing his armor and clothing to get in the cool water.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and began to imitate his brother's move. This would be different then the last time they bathe together. He was in his youkai form at his normal height and a stronger muscle mass. There wasn't going to be any sensitive tongue licking this time around.

They both stepped into the water walking until it lapped against their chests. "Do you want me to help with washing your back?"

Looking over his shoulder to answer, Sesshomaru nodded. "Do as you please." And started on washing his arms and hair.

Inuyasha grinned like a child in a candy store. He loved spending time with his brother and this was now one of his favorite times. So with an excited glee he began to lick up and down Sesshomaru's back.

"You seem more comfortable with your youkai heritage now." Sesshomaru mentioned out of nowhere.

Inuyasha stopped licking to think about it. "Yea. I mean I was ok with it when I did this the last time. It just seems so fun. Like playing around."

"Hmm I see."

They stayed in a comfortable silence minus the occasional splashing from their movements.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Tell me. Are you fond of the me?"

The question caught him off guard as he accidentally licked over a strip near Sesshomaru's hip. The daiyoukai groaned stiffening his back. Inuyasha had completely forgotten that those burgundy stripes were a sexual stimulator for his brother.

"Oh man I'm so sorry I didn't mean too!" He apologized rubbing over the licked spot only making it much worst.

"Inuyasha enough!" Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth pushing the hanyou away from him. "You're only stimulating me more you foolish brat!"

That pissed him off. "Hey I was only trying to help you asshole! You don't have to be so sensitive. If you weren't such a delicate ass doggy then….ugh!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru dunked Inuyasha's head deep under the water. His younger started kicking and scrambling wildly under the water. He kept the foolish boy under for about 3 minutes until deciding that he was punished enough.

Inuyasha surfaced from the water flopping and thrashing madly. He spit and coughed out handfuls of water. His white hair was not pasted against his face like sloppy glue. One blazing gold eye peeked through the tangled curtain to glare at his brother. "You stupid fucking bastard! You got my ears wet! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have water moving around in there?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at him then returned back to washing his long hair.

"Ohhh so you're gonna ignore me huh?" Inuyasha looked around wanting so badly to find something heavy to hit his evil jerk for a brother with. After his search came up as a lost he came up with another approach for revenge. A you're-so-screwed smile spread across his face as he swam over to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grabbed both of Sesshomaru's hands and held them together in his own. "Big brother I am so sorry for being disrespectful to you. I promise to never do it ever again. Do you forgive me?" He then proceeded to give the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

The elder lifted a suspicious eyebrow wondering if this apology was truly sincere or merely a trick to get him off guard. But from the look of his younger's innocent eyes he considered that maybe the boy had learned. And to make it more interesting he called him brother. That was the second time he'd called him that. He…liked the way it sounded. "You are forgiven." He mumbled.

"Thank you so much." Inuyasha bowed his head hiding an evil grin. Suddenly he pulled the daiyoukai hands to his mouth and gave the most pain torturing slow lick up his wrists.

"_Uhhhhhhh!" _Sesshomaru moaned loudly and his knees buckled underneath nearly making him lose balance.

"HA! Got ya asshole! That's what you -"

Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his neck and brought him roughly to his kiss his lips. Inuyasha was stunned for a second time this night. First Koga and now Sesshomaru. What was going on? But that thought slipped away as he felt his elder brush his fingers over his ears making him gasp. That gave Sesshomaru the needed opening to stick his tongue inside. Inuyasha squirmed and moaned from the feel of his brother's chest against his own. He was…warm….so warm. And he tasted like youki. Strong and power youki.

The daiyoukai couldn't get enough of the innocent pup. He tasted as pure as he did before when he licked his neck. The taste of earth and spice. The scent was mind boggling. Filled with confusion, purity and arousal. The mixture of emotions was simply delicious. Oh so very delicious. His body was untouched. The thought kept running through Sesshomaru's mind over and over again. Would he be the one to claim the young hanyou's body? Inuyasha moaned and whimpered making Sesshomaru even harder. The boy's cries were maddening to his arousal state. The decision then was made. Yes he would be the one to claim the boy. He was the perfect candidate for him. So yes he'd do it.

* * *

'_What in the world is taking them so long?' _Koga thought curiously. They'd been gone for nearly two hours. He looked up at the sky. The moon was high above his head now. Maybe they're still talking. Hell considering what Sesshomaru saw them doing when he arrived was probably pissed off. Wait if he's pissed off wouldn't he take it out on Inuyasha? No he would do that. Probably just over reacting. But he was angry. He wouldn't hurt Inuyasha would he? Unless…. "Oh no." Koga struggled the best he could to stand on his feet and started off where he saw the two inu youkai walk off. If Sesshomaru has hurt him there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

This felt so amazing. The vibrations radiating through his body was so powerful. If Sesshomaru wasn't holding him, he'd surely fall underwater. Inuyasha didn't know how to react. The hot mind blowing kiss only made him want more. But…wait what about Koga?… "Sesshomaru… wait" he broke off panting heavily. "We gotta stop. This isn't right. I mean we're brothers and…."

A rare chuckle escape the elder's lips causing Inuyasha to stop talking all together. "Foolish little brother. I've told you before. It matters not with demons. Siblings being intimate with one another is very common. You have nothing to fear."

"Yea but what about…_oomph"_

Inuyasha found himself once again cut off by another sizzling kiss. This had to stop. He shouldn't be doing this. He'd just kissed Koga not to long ago and now he was kissing his brother. He wasn't going to be tossed between the two like a piece of ass. But this felt incredible.

Inuyasha screamed out breaking the kiss when he felt long fingers grip him around his erection tightly. "Sesshomaru….No…" He said exhaled out a heavy breath at the new strange feeling building inside. It was just like back in the cave all over again.

Sesshomaru saw this was his opportunity he needed to win his brother over now. He was truly the perfect match for the hanyou. The wolf was no where near as perfect as he was.

Taking a firm hold, he slowly worked his hand up and down over the hanyou's cock making him gasp and arch his back. The sensations were still new to the boy so he wouldn't take it too far this time. He'd give him the relief he needed. There would be plenty of time to teach him the proper ways of intimacy. For now this would do. Sesshomaru picked up the pace stroking the boy harder and faster.

"_Sessssssshomaru….Uhhh….Wait….awwww_" Inuyasha protested weakly but it was so hard to focus with a hand stroking him. It was so new. He'd never felt like this.

"Do you like this little brother," Sesshomaru whispered with his warm breath tickling against Inuyasha's puppy ears. The air breezing against the small triangles cause him to jerk around wildly. Those were some very sensitive ears he had. Sesshomaru made a mental note to remember the areas on his younger's body that would make him wither underneath him soon. "Tell me. Do you like this Inuyasha?"

"No." He whispered harshly. He couldn't like this. What about Koga? Koga had kissed him first. This didn't seem fair to him.

Sesshomaru wasn't about to back down now. Not when he had the boy where he wanted him. The pumping became more forceful and faster. "Tell me you like Inuyasha." He hoarse licking and biting down on one of his ears and he screamed out in pure sated pleasure. "Tell me brother!"

"_Ahhhh_ Sesshomaru Yes! I like it I like it."

Suddenly a scent caught Sesshomaru's attention. An evil smile ghost smile creep upon his face. Someone was nearby. Hmm looks like two will be able to play this game.

* * *

Where in the world were they? There scent is all over this area. Koga followed the inus scent to this beautiful oasis and didn't find them anywhere. There was no scent of blood in the air, so it was safe to say that they probably were just talking. Seeing as there was no reason to worry, he turned to head back to the settlement. He needed to get back anyway his wounds were starting to bother him again. Placing his hand over his chest he frown when he brought it back up. Dammit he was bleeding again. Now it was definitely time to head back.

"_Ahhhh Sesshomaru!"_

What the?

"_Pleasssssssee! No more!"_

Was that…Inuyasha?

Koga listen once more and hear splashing. Water? There was water nearby. Now that he noticed it, the scent of fresh water was very close. But why was Inuyasha screaming? Oh no! Maybe Sesshomaru was trying to kill him. "Hold on Inuyasha!"

With all his strength Koga took off toward his love's cries hoping that he'll make it in time.

* * *

"Sesshomaru please…no more…I can't take it!" Inuyasha laid his head in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, jerking from each stroke given.

'_No not yet,' _the daiyoukai thought. Just a little bit more. "You need release little brother and I shall give it to you."

"But I don't need…_Awwww_…! Please No more!" Inuyasha could feel something building up inside of him. Something exciting and yet scary. It felt so strange. It was like in the cave. Was he…was he… "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _

The hanyou came with an almighty cry and slumped forward to lay on Sesshomaru's chest. His breathing was very heavy and he felt drowsy. But oh how he felt great. His brother lifted his chin to grace his lips in a sweet deep kiss.

"Inuyasha…" came a low voice of hurt and disbelief.

Sesshomaru didn't remove his lips but he opened his eyes at the sound of a low whisper coming from behind them. His eyes shifted until finding a pair of hurt baby blues staring at his amber orbs. He smiled evilly and kissed Inuyasha deeper making the hanyou moan and pushed closer to his body.

Koga couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha. His Inuyasha. But the hanyou didn't look as though he were being forced to do this. He looked…as though he were enjoying it. Was he? Did he prefer Sesshomaru over him? The mere thought of it hurt him deep inside. But try as he might he couldn't turn away as his heart slowly cracked…Inuyasha…and his brother were…

**A/N: Dammit! I hate that Koga is hurt! Now Koga has caught little Yasha in the act with his brother. But wait is this Sesshomaru's fault or Inuyasha's? All I know is that either Koga's going to be highly pissed or very heart broken. Hmmm I wonder… We'll find out next time guys. Stay tuned. Review your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Poor Inuyasha. These two dummies have no idea what they're doing to the poor boy. They're confusing him. How is he suppose to figure out his own confused feelings? Lets find out what happens now. Also I wanna thank every single one of you for reviewing this story. It's because of you guys I wanna continue this love fest between our favorite males. Now on with the DRAMA HA HA HA!**

**Chapter 14**

A pale glow circled around a familiar battlefield from earlier today. It was faith, almost deadly. There were many cracklings of electric youki swirling in the air. An evil being could feel his body regenerating from it damages. One by one the bones mended together as the organs grew back to function properly. A long brown tail covered in green stripes emerged to lengthen to its proper stretch. Blood absorbed back toward its owner body and air filled his lungs once more. A pair of yellow cat like eyes blinked rapidly as the demon took his renewed breath of life. He sat up to look around his surroundings. How was this possible? Two clearly visible hands were held before him with no signs of any inflicted damage. Taking a steady hand balance himself, he lifted off the ground. Although he was still weak he could still feel his power returning back. But that problem was easily fixed. What mattered most was that he was alive. With an evil curl of his lips, a beastly roar sounded to the nightly heavens. Saboro was alive.

* * *

He was frozen in his spot, unable to move a single muscle as he watched the one he loved dearly being kissed by another. Koga wanted so badly to scream, yell, attack or something but he couldn't move. Almost as though his mind wasn't registering what he was seeing. His blue eyes became pale from the growing animosity toward the demon lord. How dare he touch him!

Sesshomaru found complete complacency at the look of sheer rage and hurt in the wolf's chilly blue orbs of ice. He wanted it known now that he was to be the one to keep Inuyasha and that would be the final decision in the matter. Wanting to keep it known he pulled the hanyou closer in the embrace, kissing him hard sticking his tongue deep inside his mouth. Inuyasha moaned even more shivering from the feel of the velvety muscle moving against his own.

"Sesshomaru wait…" Inuyasha pushed away from his brother's chest, needing a chance to breath. "We…need to stop." He panted out. "I'm…confused. I-I don't know what I'm feeling or anything but this isn't helping me figure it out. And…"

He felt guilt for some reason. As if he were being unfair to Koga. Had he not told the wolf earlier that they needed to talk about what transpired between them before? Now here he was being kissed wildly by his older brother. The mixture of all these emotions confided inside of him made his head hurt.

"I think we just need to slow down and talk. There's just too much going on alright?" He escaped his brother's hold and turned to get out of the pond but stopped short when he saw Koga standing there at the edge. The wolf had an ominous aura emitting from his youki. Why hadn't he sense him here? To make matters worst Koga's wounds had reopened. The smell and taste of his blood twisted around his nostrils and tongue.

"Koga…" He said looking back at his brother then to his friend. "How…long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Came the vexed reply. Koga wasn't paying any mind to Inuyasha though. The hanyou wasn't the one he was angry with. No. His violently building anger was directed toward the being standing behind him. The fool dared to touch the one he planned to call his own. There would be hell to pay. Without thinking of his wounds, he slowly stepped into the water with the full purpose of ripping the daiyoukai apart.

"Koga! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha was ignored as Koga brushed him aside still heading for the older demon. "Koga no!" The hanyou grabbed him by his arms and pulled back preventing his confrontation. "Have you lost your damn mind what's gotten into you?"

"Let me go mutt! Your brother and I have some business to take care of-Ugh!" He buckled over nearly going underwater as he felt the burn of his wound seeping through the bandages.

Inuyasha braced the injured wolf against his chest to balance him. "You see? You're in no damn shape to be acting foolish."

"I said to let me go dammit!"

"And I said no!"

Koga elbow the hanyou in his ribs to get his body loose , but retrieve a hard knock to the head. His eyesight became blurry as he passed out into the darkness.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon to beam down on three individuals resting in a clearing. Inuyasha didn't sleep a wink during the night, wanting to keep an eye on Koga. Luckily for him the wolf stayed asleep through the whole night. Sesshomaru rarely if ever slept so this night was no different from the others. He far off as he could trying to rid himself of the wolf's offensive stench.

A grunted sound signaled Koga's awakening from behind. Inuyasha looked back to see Koga sitting up holding his head. Since his wounds had reopened, it was going to be at least another half day until he was fully healed. "Hey you woke up. Its about time you lanky wolf."

Koga held his head glaring one blue eye at the hanyou. "If someone hadn't knocked the living hell out of me, then I probably would've woken up sooner."

"Oh yea? Who was the one trying to tickle my damn ribs with his elbow? Geez you're such an asshole.

"Well it takes one to know one!"

Inuyasha stood up to walk over to his ailing friend. "Here let me look at your wounds."

Shockingly Koga, didn't reject the offer and just let the hanyou do as he pleased.

"Hn, you're healing really good. You got off better then the ones I've killed in the past." He joked.

"Umm in case you're wondering that wasn't funny…jerk." Koga mumbled as Inuyasha wrapped his bandages back in place. "Hey not so tight. I'm still tender there."

"Oh wan, wan you big baby. You're fine. The holes are already closed up. So you should probably be fully healed by the end of the day or early tomorrow."

Sounds of birds chirping and the morning breezed blowing settled comfortably all around them.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha crooked his head over toward the daiyoukai sitting against a tree with a leg cocked up and his arm draped over it casually. He wasn't wearing his armor for one reason or another, so the only thing he was dressed in was his male style kimono, his yellow and purple obi tied around his waist and his swords on his side.

Koga growled and immediately tried to stand up.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha pushed the wolf back down, pressing his hands on his shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that I need to give your brother the ass whooping he's overdo for." Koga fussed still trying to get up.

Inuyasha knocked him all the way to the ground, pinning his hands beside his head and trapped him between his thighs. "Calm. Now. Koga!"

Koga struggled around continuous. "Let me go! Let me….go" His words faded as he gazed up into the brilliant blazed of the eyes he'd come to cherish so much. Those glorifying golden orbs were just so enchanting to look into.

"Koga?" What was wrong with the wolf? He was looking at him strangely.

"You're…Beautiful Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasped and jumped away from Koga as if he'd been burned. That's twice. First Sesshomaru called him beautiful and now Koga? Fuck this! Something was going on and he was going to figure it out now.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Get your ass over here!"

The elder brother looked at his younger as if he temporarily lost his insanity.

"Hello are you deaf? I said to get your ass over here!" Inuyasha yelled louder.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at the rude little hanyou. "May I be so bold as to assume that you're addressing me in such a manner?"

"Uhh yea. Do you see any other Sesshomarus around here with a bad attitude?"

That was enough to remove the elder from his perch. However Inuyasha wasn't expecting him to vanish and reappear in front of him. A sharp pain surged from his head as Sesshomaru pulled roughly on his ear. "Oh no STOP IT LET ME GO!"

"May I remind you who the elder of the two of us is? Remember your station you brazen pup!." Came the cold answer and a twisted tug on the dog flap.

"Oh my god! Whatever just let me go!"

Ten seconds passed before the little ear was release. "Foolish little brat."

Inuyasha briefly gave his ear tiny taps to ease the stinging hurt. "Asshole. Anyway I wanna talk to the both of you."

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at the other the most malicious glare at the other.

"Ya see I saw that! What the hell is wrong with you two? You've been acting weird for the pass three days. I mean…" He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. " Both of you have kissed me and…called me beautiful. Which I find to be very odd from either of you." He looked between both males before continuing. "Just…just tell me what's going on. Why are you acting this way?"

No one spoke. No one say anything. Koga nor Sesshomaru knew how best to answer the hanyou's questions. Koga stood to his feet and look at Inuyasha with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha…I…you see the thing is…I" Koga didn't know how best to explain it.

But someone else did. "We have been competing amongst ourselves to see who would be victorious in winning your affections." Sesshomaru said bluntly to get it out in the open. There was no need to be subtle about it. The truth of the matter was as it was. There was no sense in lying to hide their foolishness.

The admission of the reasons behind their overly eccentric behavior was clear now. So that's all he was to them huh. A means to outdo the other. Unbelievable. All the while he was clueless to the whole thing. Maybe he was as dumb as Kagome used to said he look. There weren't any words he needed to say to them. Not a single syllable. It was best to just leave them both there. They deserve him. So he turned his head away to hide his eyes. The very same organs both demons used to read his mind and all of his emotions. All he was to them was just something to concur to boost their egos. What a joke.

"Inuyasha?" Koga mumbled reaching to place his hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Get your fucking hand away from me." Inuyasha said a low dangerous growl. "Don't you ever fucking touch me!"

"Little brother…"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your brother! I'm just a piece of meat to the both of you to toss between each other." Inuyasha roughly slapped Koga's hand from his shoulder and jumped away to get some distance between him and the evil manipulators. "Neither of you assholes cared about me. I was just a tool to use in your amusement. Did you both get a kick out of how confused you both were making me? Huh? And to think I almost believe you both when you called me…UGH I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!"

Sesshomaru's normally impassive face flinched just a bit from the way his brother scream his hatred at him. A strong feeling of something he'd never felt in his many years of life, spread rapidly throughout his chest. It felt heavy.

"Inuyasha…wait it's not how it sounds. We were trying to outdo the other but not for the reasons you think." Koga continued to try explain his actions. He couldn't and wouldn't give up on the hanyou. The love he felt for him was far to precious to let go.

"Fuck you Koga! I thought you were my friend but it seems I was only a game. Is that why you kissed me? Just to piss off Sesshomaru? I can't believe you!" Inuyasha was so furious he couldn't see straight. His heart felt so empty and hard. His chest became tight and his spirit felt hallow. He felt so betrayed and embarrassed. "Listen I'm going back to the village. You two can do whatever the hell you please. But stay the hell away from me. Don't come near me. No better yet just forget I exist at all." Inuyasha turned his back to both demons and started off alone.

"Sesshomaru?" He called over his shoulder.

The daiyoukai didn't answer.

"I don't know if I ever meant a thing to you but now that I know I never did…You can just fuck our truce. We're back to being fucking enemies."

Sesshomaru still wouldn't answer nor reply to that. He didn't know how to. The notion of his brother wanting to be his enemy once more wasn't what he wanted. He no longer wanted them to go back to the way things were before. But his pride wouldn't allow him to stop his advancing younger from leaving him.

"No!" Koga wasn't going to lose him. Not like this. Inuyasha was going to have to kill him if he wanted to get rid of him. The wolf caught the hanyou by his arm and twisted him around to hug him against his chest. "You're not leaving me!"

"Let me go Koga! Get off me you stupid son of a bitch!" Inuyasha sobbed. He hadn't realized that he was close to tears but it was hard not to cry. His heart ached with an unfamiliar pain and he couldn't understand why. "Just…let me go!"

"I won't! You mean too much to me!"

"No I don't. I never meant shit to you!"

"Yes you do! Please Inuyasha don't do this…you mean the entire world to me. I don't want to lose you. Please I'm begging you!"

A sad tear slide now Inuyasha's face. "You should have thought of that before you did what you did." He pushed himself free from Koga's embrace and dashed to get as far away as he could.

Koga fell to his knees shaking in a pulsing depression. The one…the very first person he ever loved in his entire life was gone.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to leave his brother be to give him some space or to throw all caution to the wind and go after him. But the only thing keeping him rooted to his spot was his proud pride.

"Are you happy now?" Koga stood from the ground to turn his icy star to Sesshomaru. "Are you fucking satisfied now? Why did you tell me that?"

Sesshomaru regarded the wolf before him with eyes full of content. He wouldn't lower himself by answering the fool's accusations. Instead he decided to walk pass him to follow his brother.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Koga yelled.

"And I'm ignoring you." Came the snapped reply.

The speed Sesshomaru was walking would almost guarantee the hanyou's escape from them.

"Wait I'm coming too." The wolf ran up to catch up to walk alongside Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai continued to ignore the wolf with only one thing on his mind. To retrieve his younger brother.

Koga was going to get Inuyasha back and there wasn't a thing the hanyou was going to do about it. He loved Inuyasha and he planned to prove it.

* * *

Inuyasha wanted to get away. He had to get away as far as he could get. Those two didn't care about him. All those lies they spoke about his eyes, his beauty, everything. None of it was true. They were only making fun of him the stupid bastards. The fun they had and even the small amount of time they shared togethermeant so much to him. It was like they were….a family. Especially the time they shared in the cave that night. Sure it was perverted but it was fun. Didn't it mean anything to them at all? Was that all fake too?

So lost in his thoughts Inuyasha didn't notice until he slammed directly into a hard powerful chest. Long strong arms wrapped around his body trapping him against the muscular wall. "Mmm we meet again little hanyou."

That voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the recognition of the voice above him. He slowly looked up into a pair of dark yellow cat eyes. His body began to shake from the look of sadistic murder in the demons eyes.

"I believe there is a small favor I owe you young one. Perhaps you'll like it if I ripped your heart out too?" Saboro licked a slippery trail along Inuyasha's face. "Mmm I think I'll want to have some fun with you first. Let us go somewhere…more private."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that one bit. So he began to kick and struggle around the best he could trying to get away from the tiger demon's clutches. But the older demon just laughed at his failed attempts to be freed. "Let me go you sick fuck!" He scream kicking at the demons legs and knees.

"Oh you're a spunky one indeed young hanyou. I'll enjoy breaking you before I suck that delicious soul from your body."

Saboro took off toward the east making sure to keep a tight hold on his prize.

Inuyasha whimpered miserly still trying to get out of the tiger demons grasp. But try as he might he couldn't get loose.

Oh how he wished he hadn't ran off the way he did from his friend and brother. It was too late to be thinking about that now. He wasn't strong enough to fight Saboro on his own. He needed their help. _Sesshomaru. Koga._

**A/N: Noooo Inuyasha is being kidnapped by that disgusting Saboro! What is he going to do to our little hanyou puppy? I hope he doesn't hurt him. Where the hell are Koga and Sesshomaru? Stay tuned to find out what happens to our favorite three guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Here's Chapter 15 guys I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to think every single one of you guys for reading this. Believe me when I say you guys motivate me to write this just for you! **

**Chapter 15**

Try as he might, Inuyasha could pry himself loose from the tiger demons hold. With his arms pinned to his side, there wasn't anyway for him to attack the beast. Tetsaiga was in reach but not close enough. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? The fiendish beast wasn't exactly going to play patty cake with him. "Let me go you jerk! Where the hell are you talking me?"

Saboro was very excited about his new prize. The hanyou was full of spirit. Oh he was going to enjoy breaking the boy's soul. "I'm taking you somewhere where we can…get to know each other better." He purred.

"Say what? I don't wanna get to know you any more then I do now!"

"No my delicious little morsel. We 're going to get to know each other more _intimately."_

The provocative tone of the demon deep voice couldn't escape Inuyasha's ears. The guy was intending too….Oh fuck that! He definitely had to get away now. Now his enfeebled attempts to freedom maximized. There was no way in hell he was going to be this guys play thing!

"Stop your struggles you impertinent child!" Saboro roared keeping the hanyou's arms firmly to his sides.

"No let me go dammit!"

There was no other choice. Saboro had to do something to get the brat immobile until they arrived at his castle. So he brought the child's neck up closer to his mouth and licked at a tender point there just under his jugular.

Inuyasha squirmed at the feel of the rough tongue against his neck. "Hey what the fuck are you - Arg!" He cried out as two long fangs sunk deeply into his neck. A strong burning fluid entered into his bloodstream. Just as the flow of venom swim around his body simultaneously began to stiffen then fell limp. He couldn't move. His body felt like a solid block of iron. "What….did you do to me…" He hoarse out in a barely conscious voice.

"Hmm I injected a paralyzing serum into your body to make you motionless. I'll be able to handle you better this way." Seeing as there was no reason to constrict his arms any longer, Saboro shifted him to lay over his shoulder. "And with this special venom it disguises your scent from being found by others. Especially that wolf and your brother."

Inuyasha felt helpless. He couldn't move. His mind was slowly losing consciousness. Dark it was getting dark….

"Hmm don't go to sleep just yet my lovely. I want to leave your friends a little gift just from you..." Saboro give the weakened hanyou a bloodthirsty glance and licked his lips.

* * *

"Dammit where did that fool get too?" Koga mumbled. Against his better judgment he decided to follow Sesshomaru hoping that the guy would be of some help in finding Inuyasha. The two for now held an unspoken truce. At least until they found the hanyou to apologize for their hurtful intentions. Afterwards all bets were off.

"Have you picked up a scent yet?" The wolf asked.

Sesshomaru refused to lower himself to speaking to the beast who, on his own accord, continued to follow him. The wolf was of little concern to him, for something else was occupying his mind. His instincts were on full alert. Something didn't feel quite right. His inner youkai was becoming restless. He couldn't pick up Inuyasha's scent. The hanyou couldn't have gotten that far in mere minutes. Even at his full demon speed, Sesshomaru would still be able to detect his scent from miles away. No something was wrong.

It felt strange. Koga couldn't catch the hanyou's scent at all. What could it mean? The wolf was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right into the back of Sesshomaru. "Hey give someone a fair warning you - huh?" Koga became worried as he looked at Sesshomaru's face. His golden eyes flickered rapidly from amber to red. Following his line of vision, Koga looked off to see what caught the daiyoukai attention. What he saw nearly made him nauseous.

The scene ahead of the two demons was a horrid sight. Blood covered the grounds and trees. The scent…it couldn't be. Koga looked at the surroundings desperately not wanting to believe his thoughts but he couldn't deny his nose. The blood was Inuyasha's. Every single drop of it was his. It looked like a bomb exploded with his blood as its contents inside.

Sesshomaru walked over toward a branch to see something white and stingy blowing in the wind. He picked it up and growled menacingly. It was Inuyasha's hair. A large portion of his hair was ripped directly from his scalp based on the blood hanging from the rooted ends. Someone had dared to touch what is his.

The growl caught Koga's attention and he ran over to Sesshomaru's side. His face paled at the hair clutched in his hands. He snatched the snowy strands from the daiyoukai hands and sniffed it. No it couldn't be…He inhaled the smell once more and couldn't believe it. It was Inuyasha's hair. The soft beautiful hair of his Inuyasha…

"Is this really his?" He growled gripping the hair in his fist.. His heart ached with so much pain. Who could have inflicted so much damage on the hanyou like this? The boy was far from weak so the culprit had to be very strong. Did Inuyasha suffer from whomever done this to him?

Something on the ground caught Sesshomaru's attention through his building fury. He bent down to one knee and picked up a single tread of green hair from the ground. If there was a reason for him to be worried it was now. The hair belonged to someone who shouldn't be of this world… "Saboro" he mumbled.

"What?" Koga pulled the white hair from his face to look down at Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai held up a single piece of lime green hair to the wolf. Koga took the hair and sniffed it. The scent made him want to vomit. "How the fuck is he still alive? Inuyasha killed him. We both saw it!"

"No." Sesshomaru rose from his position to look off into the distance. "Its as I figured. Saboro has to be killed by a different means."

"What do you mean? If having your fucking heart ripped from your chest can't kill him then what other way is there?"

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the wolf's question. He simply gave him a dangerous glare. Koga flinched under the all too familiar eyes with the look of a predator. It was the same eyes Inuyasha had he attacked Saboro. His eyes that were once a cold yellow flicked to a full crimson red. The inner youkai would not be tamed now. It wanted blood. It wanted revenge. He wanted the tiger's head. And he knew exactly how he was suppose to be killed.

* * *

Reviving from the darkness, Inuyasha painfully opened one eye then two. Where was he? The area he was in didn't look familiar. What was that under him? Something…soft? He could feel something soft and silky under his back. Then he looked around until he dawned on him that he was in a room. A very large room. He scanned the room seeing that it was tastefully decorated in red silk with embroidered gold designs draped everywhere. There were finely craved furniture pieces spread out evenly in the room. So what in the world was he laying on? The hanyou shifted his head and nearly scared himself to death when he saw a mirror hanging on the wall to his right. A bed? He was laying in a bed? Oh no that's right! Saboro!

Inuyasha tried to lift himself off the bed but the world proved that it didn't want to stay in one place as he fell back on the soft blankets. He still felt weak from the poison Saboro injected in his body and his head felt like it had a ton of hair pulled from it. His body was in so much pain.

"I see you're finally awake my delectable little hanyou." Came a aroused voice.

Inuyasha's body stiffened at the disgusting tone. With all his strength, he sat up but found he could only reach so far. His hands and ankles were weighed now by something. His fears began to surface as well when he noticed he could feel the bed against his bare skin. One glance at the mirror more closely confirmed it. He was tied down to a large bed bare naked and bloody.

"Hey what the hell did you do with my clothes you sick fuck?"

Saboro chuckled walking over to the side of the bed. A sharp claw ran delicately over the hanyou's chest until stopping at the edge of his abs. "Hmm you look good enough to eat, young one."

"Don't fucking touch me you prick!" The hanyou snapped his jaws wildly baring his fangs viciously. A clear warning that he wasn't going to be forced to do a damn thing.

The tiger only laughed and licked his lips. "Oh my and such a tasty mouth to boot. I wonder what that little tongue of yours tastes like."

"I dare you to find out. I bet whatever you stick in there won't come back the same way." Inuyasha spat venomously. The restraints on his body were too tight. Try as he might, he couldn't get the damn things loose. He turned his head to see what the hell it was that could hold him down like this. There was a black and silver rope swirling with green aura tied to his wrist.

Sadistic yellow eyes followed the pup's to see what he was curious about. "Those are special dungeon ropes. I've made them myself when I found my victims to be… _hard to handle. _Especiallywhen I want to have my fun with them_."_

The young pup didn't give a damn what they were. He just wanted to rid himself of the damn things holding him hostage.

The demon pressed his whole hand over Inuyasha's chest tracing a pattern from nipple to nipple. "Such soft skin. Tell me how do you keep it feeling soft and supple?"

"I thought I told you to keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Inuyasha tired the best he could to wiggle away from the tigers bold touches on his body. The guy was a freak to say the least. There was no doubt what was going on in his mind and those thoughts were becoming a reality when Saboro began to strip himself of his own clothing. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa what the hell are you doing? Put your damn clothes back on!"

The tiger purred deep from his chest from the hanyou's movements on his large bed. Every move he made had him looking even more scrumptious. He couldn't wait to see what the young one tasted like. Now that he was completely relieved of his clothes, he bent down on his fours and crawled devilishly toward the hanyou causing the bed to dip. He stalked over toward his prey until he hovered over the taut body.

Inuyasha pulled as hard as he could at the ropes but it was no use. The fuckers were to strong. He glimpsed as he felt the tigers cold rough run over his cheeks, up his temple and on his nose. The feel of the thick organ made him want to puke.

"Keep your nasty tongue off you sick _oomph-" _That said tongue was used to shove down his throat roughly to shut his threats. Without a second thought he snapped his jaw shut but missed the organ by an inch.

Saboro wiped his mouth at the drop of blood leaking. The hanyou had caught him at the tip. Had he been a second later it would have been bitten off. The young boy was feisty indeed. "I think I'm going to enjoy breaking you hanyou. Your moxie just makes it all the more entertaining for me." Placing a sour kiss on the hanyou's cheek, Saboro lifted himself from the bed to leave the room. "I'll be right back my little hanyou."

'_Keh, take your damn time,' _Inuyasha thought annoyed. He wasn't the least bit interested in what the tiger was up too. His main focus was getting himself free of these accursed ropes holding him down. Pushing himself upward. He shifted until the ropes gave just enough to let him sunk his teeth into the thick bondage. Tearing at it savagely he kept at it but nothing gave. The damn things were laced with something strong.

"Nah uh uh young one. I wouldn't do that." Saboro said from the doorway. "I would hate for my new toy to get away."

The tearing still continued on the ropes. Inuyasha didn't have time to care what the tiger was talking about. However that changed when he heard a loud snap sound at the foot of the bed. His big eyes became the size of saucers when he saw Saboro holding a long whip in his hand with a hard bard attached to the end of it.

"I told you I planned to break you little puppy and I intend to have my fun with it." He came to the side of the bed to cup the hanyou's jaw roughly. "From now how I want you to call me master… At least until I have my fill of you."

Inuyasha twisted his face to loose the vise like grip on his jaw but that made it harder.

"Puppies don't resist their masters young one. You should learn some manners." Saboro lend down to give Inuyasha a loving lick over his lips and nearly had it taken again by a snap by fierce jaws. "Oh still full of spirit huh? Well let's just fix that shall we?" He tossed the boy's head to the side and took his place back at the end of the bed. "Now. From hence forth until I kill you, you shall be my puppy and I your master. Am I understood?"

Since had Inuyasha ever taken hend to anyone's death threats? He'd never been one to back down and this little pussy cat wasn't going to be the one to be his first. "FUCK YOU!" He yelled and sat up to spit at the tiger watching it land on his face.

Wiping the disgusting goop from his face, Saboro became enrage. "Aw so you wanna play little puppy? Alright that's have some fun!" He took a step back and let the whip come down in loud crack against the hanyou's chest. Then another slash landed over his naked leg followed by another to his arm.

After five harsh blows the beating ceased. "Now puppy. Answer your master."

Inuyasha turned his head, not once letting out a sound from the painful blows.

"Still headstrong are you? Lets fix that." Once more he laid five more powerful lashes over Inuyasha's body against his chest, arms, and stomach.

"Now what do you say puppy?" Saboro asked calmly.

" F-Fuck you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can shove it where it hurts because I'm not calling you master!"

"Wrong answer whelp!"

Saboro proceeded to landed even more terrible hits on the boy's body for five full minutes, then he stopped his assaulted panting heavily. He was getting angry. He'd surely lain at least a hundred lashes against the boy and not once did he get to hear the sweet notes of agonizing pain. But he could still that the beatings were damaging. The hanyou was covered from his chest, arms, stomach and legs in bright red thin gashes. Some where even bleeding. Deciding that was enough for now, he put the whip down on a nearby night stand. "Do not think is over pup. Soon you'll be begging for your death but not before I allow it." The tiger blew a kiss, turned on his heels and left the room.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and winched against the stinging cuts blanketing his entire body. Every type of movement he did, even the slightest, would pull at a cut making it worst. He settled back against the bed with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night. _Sesshomaru…Koga…_He wondered if they were even looking for him. Would they even know where he was?

* * *

Koga followed closely behind Sesshomaru not having a clue as to where they were going. It was going to be dark soon. The two hadn't spoken since finding Inuyasha's blood and hair in the clearing earlier. Since then all Sesshomaru did was walk in this direction for nearly four hours and Koga just tagged along. He wasn't sure whether the daiyoukai was heading to a specific location but he was sure that he wanted to hunt Saboro down for what he'd done. The bastard was going to pay dearly for what he'd done to their hanyou.

Sesshomaru came to a stop in a small clearing in the forest and reached out with his youki to see if other youkai were near by. After finding none he turned his attention on the animal trailing behind him. "Wolf?"

"Yea what do you want?" Koga came to stop as well. He hadn't expected the big mutt to say a word to him and it suited him just fine.

"Why do you insist on following behind me? I am in no need of your assistance in fighting Saboro." The daiyoukai broke off a nearby branch and tossed it to the center of the clearing.

"Like I need your permission to do whatever the hell I want too." Koga mimicked the elder demon's move by breaking off another tree branch and tossed it in the center.

"I never asked you for your interference. You'll only be in my way in saving Inuyasha." Another stick found itself in the middle.

"Fuck you! Who's to say you won't get in my way when I try to save the mutt." Koga threw another stick in the middle.

"I won't ask again to reframe from calling him that disgraceful name." Another stick tossed.

A large twig landed in the pile. "And I won't tell you again to fuck off. Its my endearment to him."

"Endearment? Surely you jest wolf. Inuyasha has no needs for the likes of you in his life." Sesshomaru mumbled slightly amused.

"Oh yea? And what would he want with some stuck up snooty face daiyoukai with his nose so turned up he can't see straight?" Koga shot back throwing another brach over his shoulder.

They both turned around slowly to glare at the other but found they couldn't see pass the large pile of branches, sticks and twigs.

Koga tilted his head to the side wondering when they gathered so much fire wood. Shrugging it off he sat down on the side and wait for the wood to be lit.

Sesshomaru regarded the young wolf carefully. Was the fool expecting him to light the fire?

"Hey what you waiting for asshole? It ain't exactly warm tonight ya know" Koga fussed looking pass the tall tower.

'_The impudence!' _He thought. The wolf couldn't be serious.

"Hey I'm waiting!"

"If you wish to have warmth, spark the fire yourself. I have no need of such." Sesshomaru turned to find a tree to sit against. After finding one he settled comfortably against it drawing one leg up and casting one arm over the knew. He shifted his eyes until they landed on a pair of icy cold orbs of anger.

"Then why the hell did you even bother to gather wood then?"

No reply. Of the jerk wouldn't answer.

Koga sat cross legged giving the daiyoukai the dirtiest look he could muster. "You are such an asshole!"

The taunt went ignored as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. A swift sound in the air caused him to open them and see Koga squatting about five inches from his face. The wolf starred with hard sky blue eyes into a set of unreadable amber ones.

Had Sesshomaru been in his earlier time before making a truce with his brother he would've slashed the fool where he stood. The only thing keeping him from performing the act was because his younger seem to have taken to the wolf.

"Is there any particular reason you're within my personal space?"

Koga narrowed his baby blues in distaste and continued to look for a few moments before speaking. "I hate you." he grunted.

"And I despise you." came the smooth reply.

"Good at least we got that established." Koga stood up and went back to take his place behind near the pile. "Now can you light the damn fire? I don't care if you don't need it but I want to have a fire up."

Once more the wolf was ignored as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with the fool's unruly behavior. His mind was more preoccupied with his younger's wellbeing. Was he doing well? Was he being harmed? Was he…alive?

Similar thoughts were going through Koga's mind as he laid on the ground looking up at the stars. He reached inside his armor plate to pull out the snowy soft hair he tucked away. He inhaled the intoxicating scent deeply and signed. He missed Inuyasha. The mutt's smell had become a drug to him. He needed to smell the entire set not just a piece.

He was caught up in the hanyou's smell that he was startled when Sesshomaru spoke. "What are you doing sniffing my brother's essence?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

The wolf prince stiffened embarrassed. He hadn't wanted to be caught doing it but he couldn't help himself. "It…comforts me. I like the way he smells. So I just kept it with me." He turned his head from the ground to lift a dark eyebrow the elder. "What of it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. Images of his younger crossed through his mind. His fiery temper, brass spirit, his purity everything. He wouldn't admit such a thing a loud but he missed his younger's company.

Koga grunted and turned away. The jerk. Still he held the hair close to him and closed his eyes, drinking in the aroma once more. He really missed Inuyasha. The next time he saw the hanyou he was going to devote his undying love for him and never let him go again…That is if he's still alive.

_Sesshomaru…Koga…_

The quiet whisper of their names carried in the wind to both demons.

_We're coming Inuyasha_.

**A/N: Here's chappie number 15 guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully Saboro won't hurt our pup to much in the next chappie. Hopefully Koga and Sesshy can put their differences aside just this once to work together. Review your thoughts. Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Geez sorry guys I got caught up in my other story again. I can't believe I haven't updated in so many days. Ugh I'm normally more scheduled then that. Anyway we left off with Inuyasha being beaten by that bastard Saboro and Sesshy and Koga are on their way to the rescue. They better hurry the hell up too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Sharp crackles of a whip echoed down the halls of the tiger's castle as he sort to beat the poor hanyou into submission. He'd had the boy for three days and has yet to hear a single whine, whimper or even gasp of pain from his lips. Saboro had to admit to himself that the child was harder to break then he realized. He'd beaten him three times a day, refusing to clean his wounds or give him any type of nourishment.

Inuyasha's pride was all that kept him from falling to the tiger's will. He could never let the likes of this fool be the one to rip his spirit apart. Even as his body laid torn and gashed all around, he would never let a whisper of pain escape his lips. No way no how.

The last lash crossed over the lad's stomach meaning his daily punishment was over for the day. "You have a strong spirit young one. I should've been sucked your soul from this body." Saboro placed the whip on a nearby table, walking over to grab Inuyasha's chin roughly. "But where would the fun be in that?" His sandpaper felt tongue trailed menacingly over the hanyou's cheek, making him gag from the hard muscle.

"Stop fucking licking me you asshole!" He shook his head trying to free it from the vise like grasp.

The tiger tsked his lips. "A puppy should never talk back to his master."

"You're. Not. My. Master!"

"Hmm we'll see about that pup." A disheveled shove of Inuyasha's jaw nearly snapped his neck.

Saboro rose from the bed heading for the entry way. "Until then let's see how long you last with no food or water." Heinous laughter at the hanyou's expense bounced in the bedroom walls.

Seeing the tiger finally gone, Inuyasha sagged agonizing at the cuts on his body. There was never enough time for his wounds to heal before for his next beating. Blood soaked the sheets under him from the pulled gashes and newly lain lashes of his previous abuse.

Being strong was becoming increasingly difficult. The food and water he could do without. It wouldn't be the first time he had to go such lengths of time without subsistence. But his body wouldn't hold up much longer if the wounds couldn't mend properly. They would soon get infected and influenced with sickness from the air brushing over them. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible before he became ill and not able to defend himself.

_Sesshomaru…Koga…_

_

* * *

_

"Ya know I have no idea why the hell Inuyasha likes being around you. You're such a dick it's pathetic." Koga said walking alongside Sesshomaru.

The wolf's constant chatter was working the nerves the demon lord didn't know were possible to annoy.

"I mean every chance you get, you make it known that you're some hotty tot daiyoukai when no one really gives damn." Koga straightened his back point his nose up high. '_Oh look at me I'm a pale faced big mutt with my head shoved so far up my ass I can't see straight.'" _He mocked mimicking his rival's deep tone.

The wretched fool will die as soon as Inuyasha was save, Sesshomaru would see to that. His disrespectful manner was irking to the ears.

"Come on what the hell is taking so long? Why haven't we found the tiger's lair yet? I knew I should've asked those humans back there if they'd see if they'd saw anything strange in the -"

"Would you be silent you despicable imbecile! You have talked nonstop since our search for Inuyasha began!" Sesshomaru had had it with the wolf's senseless babble of ignorance. "Try to put that barren wasteland you call a brain to good use and focus more on Inuyasha's wellbeing."

The tone of authority in the daiyoukai voice put the wolf on shut up mode. The only reason he'd even consider being obedient to the jerk was because he needed his help in finding the hanyou. Sesshomaru was the only one who knew where the tiger demon resided.

"Fine whatever. No need to get all touchy. I'm worried about the mutt as much as you are ya know."

"It's rather difficult to see that from the way you continue to mock my existence as a need for amusement."

Koga exhaled a deep breath. "It's the only way I can keep myself from worrying about Inuyasha. I…I'm scared for him. We have no idea what that Saboro guy could be doing to him even as we speak."

"We. Will. Find. Him. Before anything drastic happens to him."

"But what if we don't?"

Sesshomaru reached out his hand against a tree truck letting his claws release the poison acid to burn it into a pile of ashes. "Then the tiger will have no other reason to be living in this world."

The daiyoukai continued on flicking the wood from his claws, not saying another word afterwards. They were almost there to the tiger's fortress. He could practically smell the devil's scent on his tongue.

'_Hold on little brother. We're coming. Be Strong'_

_

* * *

_

'_Be Strong'_

Blinking his eyes, the hanyou finally opened them up looking around the bedroom. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep or perhaps unconscious. Probably from the exhaustion of being beaten continuously no doubt.

Suddenly the door creaked opened. Damn. He closed his eyes to pretend that he was slumbering.

Inuyasha kept his eyes tightly shut, listening to the footsteps against the stone floor come closer and closer. The bed dipped down to a weight on his right side. Damn the fucking tiger was back already? It was far too soon for his whipping now.

A sharp shiver rushed up his spine at the feel of something warm and wet pressing gently against his face. What the…What was that? Barely peeking through his eyelid his blurry vision could hardly make out a face that didn't belong to Saboro at all. Rather it looked like a younger, skinner version of the beast sitting beside him. "Who… are you?" Inuyasha hoarse out, coughing at the dryness in his throat. Food was no biggie to have but water was another story.

"Shhh" Said the being patting at the wounds on Inuyasha's body. "You mustn't talk now. You are becoming ill from your wounds. I'm here to clean them for you."

More hacking coughs alerted the small tiger at the hanyou's condition.

"W-water." Came the whispered plead.

The newcomer ran out of the room to go and get some water for the dry gagging hanyou. He returned in no time, tilting Inuyasha's head up to let him drink the water.

Inuyasha greedily slurped every single drop of it up, not daring to waste any. His tongued reached out for more after finding it was all gone. The tiger nodded and ran out to get more.

Once more he gave the hanyou more water and watched saddened at his predicament. After the second cup was swallowed, he immediately returned to cleaning the wounds.

Having gained some of his senses back, Inuyasha sniffed and started to struggled accidentally pushing the helper off of the bed. "Who the fuck are you!" He yelled pulling harder at the bounds on his hands and feet.

Getting to his feet, The tiger dusted himself off and sat back on the side of the bed to finish his task. But this time wouldn't happen when he nearly lost his hand from the snapping and clawing captive.

"I said who the hell are you! Explain yourself!" Inuyasha was very cautious about whoever this person was. Now that he was able to get a good look at this being it was hard to tell if it were male or female. The hair was a long flowing green and their were strips all over. The face resembled somewhat of a human but their were cat ears on top of the head and a swaying tail. The skin was a lighter bronze color and it looked to be around Inuyasha's age.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." The being whispered nervously picking up the bucket, rag and medicine materials.

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He didn't have time for some timid little kitten that couldn't answer his questions. "Well you can help by explaining who the hell you are!"

"I-I…"

"Oh just forget it! Damn I don't have time for this. I need to get the hell outta here!"

The being shudder after hearing that statement. "Please you mustn't try and escape! He'll be very angry if you do."

Still pulling wildly at the chains, Inuyasha ignored the person he now considered to be either a female or a really wimpy male. Maybe more of a male.

"Please stop that before you hurt yourself. I just cleaned your wounds and they'll only get worst if you keep pulling at the chains."

Taking a short break from his struggle, Inuyasha regarded the trembling soul with dragger filled eyes. "Listen unless you got something to explain or you're gonna help me out, then beat it! I don't need to hear any bullshit right now!"

The tiger shifted uncomfortably taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. My name is Saber."

"Ok then Saber now we're getting somewhere. Now you wanna explain who you are and what you're doing cleaning my wounds?"

"My apologies." The tiger got closer bringing the damp cloth near Inuyasha's face. "I'll explain myself but only if you allow me to properly care for you. Understand?"

Inuyasha scoffed turning his head away. "Fine whatever. Just don't try anything fresh ya got that cat!"

A soft smile graced the feline's mouth. "Very well. Now as I've said my name is Saber. The other tiger here Saboro…He's my…older brother."

That admission twisted the hanyou's head around to gawk at the cat. "You older brother? That ugly fucking tiger is your brother?"

After the bashful nod Inuyasha grunted shaking his head. "But how the hell could that monster be your monster? You two barely look alike. He's so hideous and you're well…you're not."

The tiger blushed ringing the rag of the soaked blood and water. "Well we don't exactly have the same mother."

Well Inuyasha knew from experience what that was like. But the only difference here was that this guy wasn't a hanyou like him.

"So ya wanna tell me what you're doing in a place like this with that monster brother of yours?" The hanyou was curious. This tiger didn't seem as black hearted as his brother.

Saber turned sad mournful green eyes at his patient. "I'm…under obligation to stay here with him." He explained softly dabbing lightly at a wound near Inuyasha's neck.

"But why? I don't understand."

"It's because -"

The bedroom door suddenly slammed open to reveal the massively larger tiger glaring between his brother and his hanyou pup. "Saber! What have I told you about messing with my prey!" Saboro stalked into the bedroom snatching up the tiger cub by his front shirt, hoisting him the bed.

"Please brother forgive me! I merely wanted to help the hanyou get well." Saber pleaded.

"That's not a good enough answer boy!" The cub was roughly thrown to the door sliding down to the floor. "Go into my bed chambers and wait for me there."

A tear streak tiger face nodded obediently and ran away down the hallway.

"Hey you stupid jerk! You didn't have to be so rough on the kid! He was just trying -"

A hard clawed hand back slapped against the captive hanyou's face, spilling blood from his split lip.

"You mind your business puppy. I'll deal with you after I deal with the meddling cub." The door was shut behind the retreating elder tiger leaving a still wounded Inuyasha laying on the bed. Damn there goes his only means of kindness in this fucked up place.

They'd finally arrived the near cliff edge stood the posing castle withholding the hanyou that Sesshomaru and Koga traveled for days in search of. It was time to bring back their brother and friend to his rightful place by their side.

* * *

"Hell yea about damn time we made it here." Koga punched his hand in his fist ready for immediate action. As he about to jump from the cliff a tug on his tail stopped his plunge toward the earth below.

"Calm yourself wolf. We cannot go in just yet."

"Hey we don't have time to be waitin' around anymore you fool! Inuyasha needs us now!"

Sesshomaru used the tail in his hand to throw the wolf backwards, slamming against a nearby tree. "You ignorant pup. Be quiet when one is trying to save your worthless skin from being scorched."

Shaking the dizziness and stars from his eyes, Koga looked up gritting his teeth. "You stupid asshole! What did you -"

A sharp pained squeal cut the wolf's ranting short when he saw the daiyoukai throw a mouse straight over the cliff. The poor creature barely made it twenty feet before dissolving into a pile of ashes after landing on some type of barrier covering the ground below.

Koga ran over to look down the cliff with wide eyes. "Ohhh hell! Geez my ass would've been fried had I jumped." He ran an embarrassed hand over his face then looked at the arrogant demon behind him. "Hey don't think I'm going to thank ya or anything for saving me."

A slight frown creased the inu lord's brow but he said nothing. Instead choosing walk over and taking a hold of the wolf's upper chest plate. "Prepare yourself."

That was the only warning Koga received when suddenly he felt his body melt down into a ball of pure youki, taking flight straight into the air.

Sesshomaru knew before reaching the destination that there would be some type of barrier to barricade them entering into the tiger's territory. The blasted thing wouldn't let down until morning. Which meant that his brother would have to endure another night of god knows what else inside of that accursed castle.

Landing as close as possible to the structure, Sesshomaru returned himself and the wolf back to their original forms. With a flick of his hand the wolf was once more sent flying as far away from his as humanly possible.

Now the prince was getting pissed off. "Hey stop throwing me around like I'm yesterday's garbage you jerk!"

Slanted amber eyes blazed with a sudden fire, causing to flinch at the anger dancing in it's midst. "Be silent you wrecked fool! I have had enough of your talk."

Just because he was slightly nervous didn't mean he would have common sense though. He clearly wasn't think at all when he hopped up from his spot on the ground to get directly in the demon lord's face. "Ya know I'm sick and tired of all your BS! So here's the deal. Once we rescue the mutt me and you are having a one on one to settle some things ya got that."

"Spare yourself the humiliation wolf." Sesshomaru turned making sure to slap his hair in the cub's face. "You're not worth the effort of combat." Finding a seat high up in a tree, he removed his armor and lay back against it trying to resist the urge to sigh.

However his moment of peace would be disrupted soon enough as the branch he landed on was weighed down by another presence. "Listen let's get one thing clear alright! I am not weak! So stop treating me like I'm in your way or something."

"Trust me when I say _you are _in my way. I don't need you interfering with rescuing what is clearly my own."

Koga's fist balled into clenched balls of anger. "What's yours? You said it as if the mutt were an inanimate object or something. The guy is much more then that ya know! And that's why…that's why I…" His words died away as he took a seat to cup his face in his hands. _And that's why he…_

"You love him don't you?" Came the quiet smooth tone.

The wolf prince sighed dropping his hands between his knees. "Is it that obvious? I would do anything for the mutt if it meant letting him be happy. Even if he never wanted to see me again I still want to him to know how I truly feel."

Nodding his understanding, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. There was something that the wolf prince was able to do that he, a powerful demon lord could not…He wasn't able to confess his true feelings for the boy even within his mind. Coming to such a conclusion would mean that he had a weakness in the world. That was something that he just couldn't…If he allowed those emotions to take over his being, then he would truly lose himself. Perhaps turn into something else other then himself.

"Hey?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the person sitting on the branch in front of him.

"Listen if things don't turn out the way I think they will in the end…just…make sure you take care of him alright?"

Slender eyebrows lifted at the strange request. "Why would you ask this of me? Do you believe that you won't live much longer?"

Koga shook his head. "No that's not it… I just don't think that…" His dark hair lowered over his baby blues to hide the truth of how he felt might happen. "I don't think that he'll want to choose me over you when this is all over. So just…make sure he's happy ok?"

A soft chuckled rung in his pointy ears. "What the hell is so goddamn funny?"

"Ridiculous."

"Huh what's ridiculous?"

"You."

Koga scooted closer to get in the daiyoukai face. "And why is that?"

Suddenly a striped hand reached out to caress along the wolf's cheek. "You are so much like my younger. It's somewhat amusing." Then just as suddenly he kicked the wolf off the branch to land heavily on the ground below.

Koga sat up on his bottom rubbing his sore cranium. "Hey you jerk -" Wait did Sesshomaru just touch his face? What the hell was that about? Bringing his hand to his face Koga frowned. The daiyoukai was such a strange asshole.

Once more he hopped up to the same branch, keeping his distance this time. His look didn't hold a look of anger this time. More of one towards curiosity as he studied the demon lord's resting face. The guy wasn't to hard on the eyes to look at. Hell he was gorgeous. His skin was flawless, his strength was unimaginable, the way he lifted his eyebrows when perplexed over certain things…Wait when had he taken the time to notice all of this stuff anyway?

"Is there any reason you are staring so immensely at my face?"

Damn. The wolf though that he was sleeping. "I'm not looking at your ass…I uhhh was looking at the caterpillar by your face. I hope it bites your nose off." He folded his arms looking ahead.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru knew the brat was lying but wouldn't speak of it. His mind was more attuned trying to located his brother inside of the fortress. The size of the structure was require that he spent at some time to search it with his youki trying to reach out to the boy.

He looked high and low until finally feeling a faint pulse of the inu youki emitting from a chamber. He couldn't see it but rather feel it with his mind. Inuyasha…Inuyasha wasn't doing to well. He was hurt and hungry. Based on the rippling youki he was transmitting through the walls he was getting weaker. It seemed his body was covered in…wounds…lashes and gashes blanketed on his flesh.

Koga turned his head to see Sesshomaru's face distorted into an angry expression. What was wrong with him. Then he opened his eyes to reveal the sight of a blood red glow.

"I have found him." He said softly.

Koga could barely make out what he said. "You what?"

"I found Inuyasha."

This pepped the wolf's spirits. "Really? Ya found him? How is he, where is he, what's he doing?"

Sesshomaru lifted two fingers to eyes to squeeze the pressure gathering. "My brother is harmed. He's alive but barely."

The lifted spirits shattered down to a dull rage. "What the hell? You mean Saboro put his hands on Inuyasha! The bastard is mine!" Koga shot an baby blues toward the castle. The foolish asshole dared to touch the one he loved? There was guaranteed bloodshed when they arrived tomorrow.

Nodding his agreement Sesshomaru looking off at the building standing not to far off. Come day break. There will surely be hell to pay for the damages lain on their hanyou. Sesshomaru would definitely see to that…and so would Koga.

**A/N: Here ya go guys. Sorry about the mega long wait. I hope this chappie made up for it somewhat. It seems that koga and sesshy getting better toward one another minus all the arguing lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Review you thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**My apologies in the delayed update you guys. I'll try to make this an entertaining chappie for you all. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Several sharp hisses escaped through Saber's clenched fangs from the harsh punishment being delivered for his innocent crime. "Please brother forgive me!" He cried against another lash upon his soft skin.

"Be silent!" Saboro bellowed layering three more slashes to his sibling. "How many times must I tell you to mind your own business when it concerns the well being of my prey you foolish brat?" His whip came down another three rows to the quivering soul.

"I'm…I'm…sorry." The young tiger sobbed pitifully. "Please forgive me brother but if-if I hadn't the poor hanyou would've gotten worst from his wounds - AHH!" He screamed from yet another blow landing on his arm.

"Does it look as though I care what happens to that beast?" Yelled thr angry brother continuing his punishing whippings. "I'll let that brat suffer if I so choose it!"

"But…"

"No buts damn you!" Saboro gave his final five hits before throwing the bullwhip to the side. "Look at you…" He snarled at the whimpering creature before him. "You're pathetic."

Saber curled up into a small feeble position shaking violently, from the stings and twinks of pain stretched over his bloody body. Long lines of cuts and erosions decorated over each appendage easily matching with his dark brown stripes. He wasn't the type to fight back. No he preferred the peaceful approach to everything. That's why he couldn't find himself to fight off his much stronger brother.

Rolling his eyes Saboro kneeled down next to the sniveling coward with a sigh. "How can you call yourself a tiger when you can't even handle the simplest abuse?"

Saber didn't reply back. He just scooted an inch or two away from his aggressive elder.

"Oh so you won't answer will you?"

No he wouldn't because he was too ashamed to answer back. His brother was right. How could he consider himself to be a tiger when his body wasn't able to take the rough beatings delivered to him?

Suddenly his long green hair was snatched into a wadded fist and he found himself hoisted into the air like a weightless rag doll. "Ow brother! Please let go!" He scratched and clawed wildly at the nails digging deep into his scalp adding more blood loss to his already dwindling supply.

"Aww that's what I want to see. That fire." Saboro sneered licking his fur covered lips at the struggling demon in his hand. His green eyes stared into the fiery spirit of his thrashing sibling with lust filled desire.

The young cub's struggles always aroused a low tingle in his loins for the beautiful boy. "Saber I believe such fire deserves to be rewarded…" He lowered the small tiger down to eye level to smile disgustingly. "What do you think?" He whispered licking along his angelic face.

"Ugh brother no! Stop it!" Saber pushed at the nasty tongue dressing his face in saliva, but his decline for the pink organ earned him a powerful slap to his face.

"Foolish little brother. You forget that everything you are belongs to me. So I will do with you what I please…" He tossed the cub over to his large sized bed and pounced on top of him to prevent his escape.

Saber bucked his hips around trying to lift the heavy monster from his body but his efforts proved fruitless against the larger male. "Please…" He begged quietly. "Don't do this brother. Father didn't want you to treat me this way."

"Hn, you fool. Father wanted me to do as I pleased with you boy. Which is what I plan to do now."

Saboro pinned the young demon's hands over his head, ripping away at his tunic. "I will greatly enjoying taking this lovely body of yours…little brother."

Turning his eyes from the sight of his bloody body being exposed to his brother's mercy, Saber whelp silently to himself, knowing that his brother was about to give him the worst punishment of all…He would rather have the harsh beatings then what was about to happen to his innocent flesh…

_It'll over soon… _

_

* * *

_

The sun's rays finally emerged from behind the horizon in a brilliant multitude of warm hues filling the entire sky.

Koga hadn't slept the entire night. How could he when he knew that his beloved hanyou was so close to being in his embrace once more. The mere thought of holding him in his arms even if just for a moment was worth his sleepless night.

Reaching inside his armor, he pulled out the long locket of ashened hair found deep in the forest from Inuyasha's tragic kidnapping days before. The scent was still strong even after all of thsoe days against his chest. It was the only piece of Inuyasha he could able to hold on too if nothing else. The scent radiating from the strands intoxicated the wolf price to a high degree. It was funny in a way. There was a time when he could remember not being able to stand his scent but now…

He brought the hair to his nose for a long inhaled whiff, twirling the smell on his tongue. It was just so sweet and earthy. Just like his Inuyasha.

"Why must you continue to sniff at his essence like a depraved pup? It's very disturbing to the eyes."

Koga rolled his baby blues heaven bound, tucking the hair back into his armor. He had hoped that the big mutt would've stayed asleep. If he was sleeping that is. "Why the hell does it bother you whether or not I smell his hair? The last time I checked it came from the mutt's head, not yours." The big stupid handsome asshole.

"Because," Began the demon lord. "I don't approve of such behavior whilst in my presence. As I said it's very disturbing to see you pining over him in such a manner."

"Whatever." Koga was getting sick of this jerk's arrogant attitude. The sooner they rescued Inuyasha the better. Speaking of which. "Hey when are we going to storm this damn fortress? I'm getting tired of being near you."

"Believe me wolf. The feeling is highly mutual." Sesshomaru mumbled standing up from his position on the branch. "We leave now." He hopped down from the branch and began walking in the direction of the castle.

"Hey wait up!" Koga yelled jumping down to fall into step with the pale demon. "So what's the plan once we're inside? A tactful approach or a loud robust attack?"

Sesshomaru answered with the long cling of his Tokijin unsheathing it midway to his waist. "Subtly won't be needed here. There are no guards stationed around the fortress."

"Hn, sure is a cocky bastard." Koga snorted pounding his fist in his palm.

"Indeed…" Sesshomaru rose his sword high prepared to level the entry way to rumble.

"Dragon Strike." Came the silent vocalized attack, whipping the blade forward at the large structure.

Koga watched in awe as the a ripple of blue lightening flashed and crashed around the area completely engulfing the frontal section of the castle in an instant. The attack was as destructive as Inuyasha's weapon. Koga made a mental note to find his own sword of destruction unless he wanted to be one upped by both the damn dogs.

"Are you coming? Or will you continue to gawk at the ruin like a foolish nitwit?"

Damn would he ever catch a break from this asshole? "I'm coming you stupid jerk." He yelled, hurrying on up to catch up with the advancing dog demon.

The large building was very well vast in it's many decorations and rooms lining up and down the halls. If Koga hadn't know it was Saboro's place, he would've thought it belonged to humans.

"This isn't his natural home." Sesshomaru suddenly said as if reading the wolf's mind.

"Then who does it belong too?"

"The mortals he sucked the living souls of." He answered as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Koga pushed that to the side not really caring one way or the other. All he really wanted was to find the hanyou and to kick Saboro's ass, whichever came first. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" He questioned following alongside the quiet demon.

Sesshomaru walked on ignoring the prince all together. Surely the foolish boy didn't think he was wandering around this miserable place for their health.

Well it was obvious Koga wasn't going to get his answers from the big mutt so he'd just have to follow his own nose. He tilted his nose upward to sniff around the place, but all he could detect was the scent of tiger and dead mortals. "Damn it's stifling in here." he groaned waving a hand over his face.

They came to split in the hallway lending in two different directions.

Sesshomaru pointed to the left. "That way led's to Inuyasha." He stated, then nodded to the other way. "This will take me to the tiger."

"Whoa hold on who says that you get to kick the tiger's ass? I wanna fight him. You go and save Inuyasha." One reason Koga preferred taking the tiger was because he wasn't up for seeing the disappointment in the hanyou's eyes if it ended up being the wrong person he wanted to save him.

"He'll want to see you there, rather seeing myself. It's best that you go to him. Now be gone with you." Then Sesshomaru vanished down the eastern path without another word on the issue.

What on earth made him believe that the mutt would be happier to see him over his own brother? Unless… could it that… No way Sesshomaru couldn't be admitting that he believed that the boy would prefer to see him did he?

Hell this wasn't the time to be lolling gagging. He had to save the hanyou and fast. He wanted a piece of that tiger before Sesshomaru could finish him off. His youki rose to it's rapid peak and he dashed down the western hall toward Inuyasha's room. _'Hold on Inuyasha. I'm coming for ya.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah…Ahhh…Ugh….Ahh_… _please_…._Agh…."

'_It'll be over soon, It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon.'_

"Aww…Ughh…Ahhh…Oh please…"

'_Please let him finish quickly. I can't take anymore of this.'_

"Aww….Ahhh…Aghhh….Uhhh_…_Brother please…"

'_The pain…it hurts so much…'_

Saber couldn't take much more of this cruelty being branded on him by his own flesh and blood. His arms were latched tightly around his brother's thick neck as he roughly proceeded on with his pleasuring. The poor young one's body was shown no mercy from the one bestowing him with such burning agony.

"Aww yes little brother." Saboro moaned lifting the boy's legs over his shoulders for a deep penetration. " You feel so wonderful."

Saber could only cry quiet tears from the brutal intercourse waiting silently for the coupling to be over with his brother. He hated when his brother would do this to him. He wasn't ever gentle or attempted to prepare him for the intimate intercourse. This wasn't what their father wanted for him. To be treated as if he were the common whore to sate his brother's desires or to take the blunt of his anger whenever he found himself to be the slightest bit of being upset.

"Ugh I'm…I'm about too…UGHHH!" Saboro came inside of the small taut body beneath him, releasing every single drop of his seed inside his younger sibling's body.

Saber panted heavily taking in all of the ejaculation and tiny extra jerks used to finish off the creamy substance inside of his body. Finally it was over. The three hours of horrid discomfort had finally come to an end. What a relief.

Saboro flipped back his long lime colored hair from his face, crawling over his brother to get off the bed. "I think I'll go and have a little fun with my puppy now. I'm sure he's ready to have his Master deep inside of him by now." He chuckled putting on a black and white tunic.

Saber's big eyes became the size of saucers at the mention of what his brother's next intended victim. The hanyou was far to weak to receive such damage on him in such a manner. And his brother was sure to show him no mercy just like he did him. "Please brother don't go!"

The frantic call of the little tiger stopped Saboro from opening the door to leave. "What the devil do you want?" He snarled.

Saber scrambled tenderly from the bed to walk over to his brother and threw his arms around his neck. "Please don't go brother…I…wish to be one with you again." The next move was done against his better judgment, when he licked over his brother's face, trailing over until reaching his lips to kiss. "Hmm I want you here with me…Forget that hanyou. You don't need him."

"Mmm as tempting as that sounds little brother, I would much rather have a little hanyou for breakfast. But don't worry." He snatched the boy's head up to roughly kiss his lips splitting the bottom to lap at the exposed red fluid. "I'll return soon enough to have another row with you."

The young tiger didn't know what else he could do to stop his brother from leaving to abuse the defenseless hanyou. He couldn't fight him because he would easily overpower him and possibly kill him for being defiant. What was he going to do? If he didn't act soon, then…

The door was finally opened but Saboro wasn't going to be stepping out of it. Rather he was going to be taking a few steps back to get away from the tall menacing soul standing in the doorway.

"You won't be going near my brother Saboro." Sesshomaru growled low. "You there," He said referring to Saber. "Unless you want to join him on his trip to the netherworld I suggest you get out of here now." He commanded pulling out the one sword that would be able to put an end to this tiger's life for good…The Tensaiga.

Saber quickly took heed to the tall demon's demand grabbing his clothes and running pass him out the doorway.

The little traitor. If Saboro lived through this battle he was sure to teach his brother the meaning of a painful royalty with his bullwhip.

"Now," Sesshomaru began, stepping forwarding to the one he's been waiting to destroy. "it's just between me and you Saboro…"

* * *

Koga checked every square inch of the hallway rooms not leaving even one of them unsearched. Inuyasha. He had to find Inuyasha. Where could the hanyou be? There was one more room to check at the end of the hall. It must be where he is. It has to be. Koga hurried down the long scratched path going as fast as he could. His heart pounded with the build of growing anticipation. So many thoughts raced through his mind at what he would do when he saw Inuyasha once again. Hold him. Kiss him. Never let him go. Promise him all of his love for all eternality. All of it just for him.

Finally the moment he'd been waiting for had arrived as he burst through the door way to his beloved. "Inuyasha!" He called out entering inside of a large bedroom.

His baby blues looked around the large environment aimlessly looking for any signs of him being in here. His eyes fell on a still pale pair of feet laying quietly on a king sized bed. The feet led up to two bloodied cut up legs, following upward to thighs littered in erosions and hips covered in scratch marks. Higher up on the stomach were scuffs of flesh peeling away from obvious continued inflicted abuse. The chest was smothered in layers upon layers of dried blooded and deep gashes.

Then finally his eyes reached up to the face. The beautiful face, Koga held to dear to his heart was blanketed with red stained snowy white hair.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" He whispered in disbelief. The wolf demon couldn't believe the horrifying condition Inuyasha was in. For five days. Five fucking days. Inuyasha must've been put through hell in this godforsaken place.

Quietly Koga walked over to sit on the edge of bed, swished aside the long white hair to cup the side of the hanyou's face. "Oh Inuyasha… What the hell did this guy do to ya?" He whispered using his thump to smear off some blood on his cheek and lips.

Suddenly Inuyasha groaned fluttering his eyes at the sound of a deep voice in the room and the feel of a hand against his face. No. No. No. Not again. His instincts kicked in immediately thinking that Saboro was back to attack him.

"Get…away…the hell away… from me…!" He rasped out desperately tugging his face away from the warm touch.

Koga's heart sunk at the hurtful greeting, pulling his hand away. Well he should've known that he wasn't the one Inuyasha wanted to see. No he wanted Sesshomaru here instead of him. Of course so why the hell had he thought otherwise. "Hey mutt." He called out. "If you don't cut out the rude ass comments, I just might leave your ass here to rot."

That voice…that deep scruffy voice. No it couldn't be. It had to be a trick to lure him into a state of security. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. His delirious mind was far from registering that the deep voice wanted to help him.

"Get away from him!" Suddenly screamed a soft alto voice from behind.

Koga hopped up from the bed ready for action when he saw a skinny green eyed, dark tanned demon standing at the door with his fists balled up.

"I-I'm warning you." Saber growled holding up his small fists. "Get away from him right now." He hissed flexing his claws nervously.

This kid couldn't be serious. Koga stood up from the bed to stare at the tiger as if he'd lost his ever loving mind. "Listen I don't know who the hell you are but if you're in cahoots with Saboro I'm letting you know right now that I'll be kicking _your_ ass right along with his."

Saber retracted his claws. "Oh then you must be friends with the dog demon that saved me." He backed down from his battle stance, bowing his apology.

"Hn, if you're talking about that poor excuse for a canine then yea I know him But I'll be damned if we're friends."

"That's fine." Saber spoke hurrying over to untie Inuyasha's restraints. "We will talk of you and the dog demon's relationship later. But for now we must get the hanyou out of here before my brother fights his way here." He undid the last magic rope and tossed it to the side. His next task involved carefully positioning Inuyasha on his arm.

"Hold on let me help ya." Koga reached over and picked up the light hanyou in his arms like a child, holding him close to his chest plate.

"Thank you. But we must flee quickly. There is a closer exit across the hall down this way." Saber dashed out the door with the wolf prince hot on his heels.

The one he cradled tightly in his arms was still too confused to realize what was going on around him. All he knew was that in his dream he could feel cold steel pressed against his cheek. And the sound of a heart beat drumming against the metal plate of armor. Who was it? This wasn't… His eyelids opened halfway but his vision was still to blurry to focus on whomever it was that had him in their arms…An armored chest? "S-Sesshomaru?" He whispered before falling back into his state of confused slumber.

Koga resisted the urge to shut his eyes from the throb of pained sorrow gripping at his heart. He thought he had mentally prepared himself for the fact that Inuyasha would choose Sesshomaru over him. But still…he felt so much anguish as if he'd been the one to suffering all these long days…It seemed that Sesshomaru has won the hanyou's heart…but no. NO! He wouldn't give up. When this was all over if he had too he would fight tooth and nail to keep Inuyasha with him. No matter what.

* * *

The metallic vibration of steel, clashing to thick claws rung savagely down the winding halls as the two demons battled on for the upper hand.

Saboro was drawn back multiple times, barely being able to keep his ground. If he even as much as tripped, the game was over. The simplest mistake to spell immediate doom for him when it came to combating with the unmerciful Sesshomaru. Which all the more reason why he wanted this daiyoukai's soul. It would be the perfect absorption into his body for replenishing all of his loss youki. "Ah such a fiery spirit you have Sesshomaru." He taunted missing another swing of the deadly blade. "I'm surprised that you would go to all this trouble just for the sake of a worthless hanyou."

"My business with you and my brother are separate." Sesshomaru explained, with the lashing out of his poison whip.

"But I see you seem anxious for my demise. Surely the main reason has to be for that boy."

Sesshomaru dodged the swap of five long claws aimed for his throat. "As I said my reasoning is completely separate. However, the result is the same. The need to you to parish."

Saboro's arm was suddenly struck at the elbow by the long winding green whip. Had he not stepped over even a little, that would've removed his own appendage. "Such a shame that a worthy handsome demon such as yourself, has been reduced to being nothing more then a babysitter for his younger brother." The tiger teased, while trying to figure out the best way to get at this young dog's mind.

"I bet your father wouldn't have wasted his time doing such nonsense." He commented throwing a orange shot of youki in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru jumped to miss the blazing orb and landed gracefully to the floor. But then Saboro noticed something at the ends of the dog demon's long hair…It was faint but there were small burnt pieces at the tip.

Ah, so the boy does have a weakness… Being compared to his father…This would proved to work very well in his favor.

* * *

Koga and Saber finally made it outside the castle walls heading straight for the end of the territory.

"We must hurry." Saber panted running alongside the wolf. "If my brother starts to feel threatened, he'll erect a barrier around the territory and we'll never escape."

"Damn you could've mentioned that a little earlier kid."

"Why?"

Koga came to a screeching halt in front of a tall wavering force field in front of him. "Because that asshole has already lifted it up again." Damn now what was he suppose to do? Inuyasha needed to be some immediate attention for his wounds and pronto.

He searched around for a good location to put his load down, and spotted a large tree at the edge of the territory. "Come on." He said to get the young tiger's attention.

Saber followed off after him toward the large tree, he was heading for.

In one fluid swoop, Koga jumped up to the most sturdiest branch and settled Inuyasha against the bark. He removed half of his wolf pelt, ripped it in half, and wrapped around the best he could over Inuyasha's exposed parts. "Hey do you have any extra clothes on that you can spare?" He asked to the little tiger who hopped up next to him.

Saber nodded, removing the top part of his silver tunic to give to Koga.

That's when Koga noticed something about the tiger demon that he should've already known. His eyes fell to the flat chested area of his body in mild surprise. "So I'm guessing that you're either a male or a female who was just unlucky in getting blessed with the goods."

Saber blushed immediately covering the top half of his body. His green eyes shifted left and right before he replied. "Well…your resemblance to the opposite sex, isn't exactly…subtle either…with your long dark hair." He mumbled blushing even more.

Koga's left eye twitched it's annoyance before he signed turning to narrowing his eyes at the demon behind him. "Kid, remind me to kick your ass when I get back." He turned back to the sleeping Inuyasha to tuck away some of the fluffy hair that fell on his eyes. He inched forward to press a promised kiss to the hanyou's forehead. "I'll be back for you soon Inuyasha." He whispered before jumping down from the tree branch, running back toward the castle.

"Wait!" Saber called out from the tree. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back in there to kick that tiger's ass before Sesshomaru does! You stay there and keep an eye on the mutt until then!" More importantly he wanted to get back inside there just in case something bad happened to the big mutt. If his ass was kicked then he wouldn't have his chance in winning the hanyou over fairly. He refused to let Sesshomaru win his heart in death or in life….Inuyasha was meant to be with him!

Saber watched on with a warmness in his eyes after the wolf demon entered back into the palace. For some reason he felt glad to know that there was someone he cared a lot about the hanyou.

"Hmm…Koga…" Whispered the very tired hanyou from behind.

Saber tip toed on the branch to stare at the pale haired dog hanyou. He lifted his hand to rubb against his baby smooth skin. Inuyasha smiled in his sleep lending into the gentle caress. Saber's heart fluttered a bit when Inuyasha's lips curled upward. Hmm he was a beautiful soul to look upon…To bad he was already spoken for…But by which demon? He wasn't sure…From the looks of it… probably both…

**A/N: I hope this chappie was entertaining for you guys! Again I apologize for the lengthy update. I'll try to go ahead and complete this story within the next week or two. Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Here's Chapter 18 you guys. As promised I will be giving faster updates until the story is complete! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Waking up feeling in a mountain of aching pain was one thing, but to wake up smelling like you've been molested by a wolf and a tiger was a whole another story. His nose tingled from the mixture of blood, feline, wild canine and sweat radiating off his body. What the hell? Why did he smell this way?

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered opened, with blurred vision from the morning sunlight. Where in the world was he? And why the hell did he smell like this? Looking around he suddenly realized that his current location wasn't the seductive evil tiger's bed setting but outside in the warm, clean crisp air of the gold ole outdoors. But how did he get out here? He knew that he couldn't have done it. He would've remembered if he'd kicked that tiger's ass from here to the village.

"Oh you're awake hanyou." Said the soft alto voice in front of him.

Inuyasha's ears almost didn't register the owner of the gentle tone, until his eyes focused more to see Saber sitting in front of him saddling a branch. "What…the…hell?" He coughed through the dryness in his throat.

"Here." Saber held up a large leaf with water in the sunken center. "I thought you would want something to drink when you woke up." He tipped the plant on the weak hanyou's lips, letting him greedily drink all of the cool fluid.

The water came as a soothing relief for Inuyasha's dry hacking cough. He couldn't remember the last time he appreciated water so much.

After finishing every single drop of water, he wiped his mouth, and sat back against what he figure out to be a tree and scanned around his new area. "Where are we?" He said quietly, taking in the peaceful environment.

"We're outside the castle." Saber explained tossing the large leaf over to the ground.

"How…how did we get out here?"

"Your friends came to your rescue."

"My…friends?"

The tiger nodded. "Yes. A tall tanned wolf demon and a fair skinned dog demon came here -"

"What! You mean Koga and Sesshomaru are here?"

"Yes I guess those were their names. They're both in the castle now as we speak, battling with my brother."

Had Sesshomaru and Koga actually come here together just to save him? Oh boy he could only imagine what those two must've went through having to tolerate the other's company. That would've been a funny sight to behold.

"You mustn't move around so much hanyou." Saber carefully scooted closer on the branch until he was directly in front of Inuyasha and pressed him back against the tree. "You need your rest. Your body still hasn't recovered from all the abuse."

"Keh, these wounds are nothing. I'll be fine." He tried to sit up but was pushed back.

"I insist that you stay put." Saber's voice was more firm in his order.

Inuyasha noticed the extra spunk in the tiger demon's spirit and smiled sneakily. "Aww I see someone has finally grown some balls." He teased.

"Well I…I…" The tiger reverted back to his bashful nature, shifting his sparkling green eyes from side to side. "I just want to make sure you're well." He admitted with a timid blush.

"Hey one thing you don't have to worry about is my health. I'm as strong as an ox and twice as -OW!" He yelped from accidentally pulling at the cuts and gashes on his chest. "Damn never mind. Maybe I'm just as strong as a squirrel."

Saber chuckled. "Here let me see your cuts." He untied the white cloth on Inuyasha's chest, peeking inside to observe the damage.

Then Inuyasha noticed something he should've already known when he first woke up. "Hey how come you're half naked?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Well," The tiger's blush became more evident in his cheeks. "I had to use my top in order to cover up your nude body and the wolf had to use some of his pelt to cover the rest of you."

Ohhh so that would explain the weird mixture of odors circulating all around his body. So now he was dressed all weird and smelled funny. "Well thanks I guess."

"No problem…"

A pregnant pause passed between in them in an awkward silence.

"So umm when did was the last time you seen my brother and the wolf?"

"About an hour ago."

"Well doesn't that beat all?" Inuyasha groaned sitting up to a kneeling position. "It figures those two jackasses would leave me here so that they could one up me. Those bastards." He was damned if Sesshomaru and Koga came out being the heroes in this show. He was going to be the one to slay that nasty tiger.

"What are you doing? You're in no condition to move."

"Shaddup these wounds are nothing." Inuyasha shoved the tiger aside and leaped down to the ground stumbling over his feet. "Damn when did the world become all wiggly?" He swayed from side to side, using the tree to brace his sore body.

Saber climbed down from the tree to land on his fours next to the crippled hanyou. "You see? You're in no shape to walk around."

One vicious eye glared through the curtain of white hair, at the tiger daring him to try and stop him from doing what he wanted. "Listen unless you plan on dying with that fucked up brother of yours; I suggest you stay out of my way. Because I'm not just going to sit back and let those two get all of the glory." He pushed himself off the tree support and limped off toward the castle. If there was one thing that was still strong about him it was hi spirit. That was something that fool was unable to break like he'd hoped.

Saber watched the hanyou inch off toward his home confused and in awed wonder. This half breed certainly was an interesting character. "Hold on I'll come with you!"

* * *

Koga ran and ran down the long dark designed halls searching out for the scent of the big mutt; wherever he may be. He remembered he took the right side of the fork split when they separated. He had taken a left to get Inuyasha but there he had no idea where Sesshomaru went from there.

Hell the jerk was probably having all the fun of ripping the tiger a part without even saving of the fun for him. It would be just like him to do that the creep.

'_Ugh!'_

Then again he could be wrong. If that groan of pain was the person he thought it was then Sesshomaru sounded like he needed some help quick.

He followed his keen hearing toward the source of the painful grunt, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"I'm unimpressed Sesshomaru. You Father wasn't nearly as weak as you are."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru sliced his sword over the tiger's head missing hi by a few inches.

That was a close one for the feline demon. Had it been any closer and that would've been his head. But he still had tricks up his sleeves. "Come on Sesshomaru. Your father could wield his sword with the grace of an angel. You are just -Pathetic!" He lunged forward claws ready, swapping at the inu demon nicking his shoulder just a smidge.

Sesshomaru's shoulder gave off a crimson stain through his kimono. He was being careless, letting this fool get to him over the mild comparisons between him and Father. This was ridiculous.

Saboro came at him again aiming for the pulse at his neck and missed him. Damn this wasn't good. The boy still had some spunk let in him. How the hell was he going to distract him?

"Hey Big Mutt!"

What the devil? Now who was it?

Koga finally found the place he'd been looking for…the evil lair of the tiger demon. When he saw the beast still alive and kicking he felt relieved and a bit pissed off. "Geez I thought the almighty Sesshomaru would be able to handle a little pussy cat, but I guess you're just as weak as I thought."

"Ignorant fool. I'll show you who's weak when this battle is over."

"Oh hell yea. Me and you will duke it out right after we finish this jackass."

Saboro was getting antsy he wasn't expecting a second person to fight against. This could prove troublesome indeed. But this one wasn't as strong as Sesshomaru so he could be put to good use. He was running low on energy anyway and he could use a good boost.

Looking from side to side Saboro looked for the most decent type of distraction in getting the wolf to come to him and away from the dog. There was no telling if Sesshomaru would save him or not but he would chance it anyway. Spotting his lamp, it became the ideal way to divide them.

The tiger leaped off toward the object and tossed it between the two. Just as he predicted Koga and jumped off to the side while Sesshomaru jumped back. Smart move on the dog's side but a foolish one for the wolf. It gave him the perfect opportunity to catch the wolf off guard grabbing him from behind, trapping his arms on his side.

"Hey what the fuck? Get your damned hands off me!" Koga struggled and kicked trying to wiggle himself free from the tight hold.

Saboro grasped onto the wolf's jaw forcing him to look up and back. "Now hold still little cub and give me what I desire…" He lowered his head lower and lower…

Koga's eyes widened as the tiger's face came closer and closer to fusing with his own. "No, No No -_oomph!" _And just like Inuyasha, Koga found himself in the deadly kiss of death. He could feel the slimy rough tongue swishing around in his mouth. Then he suddenly began to feel weaker. His soul…his soul was being sucked right out of him…

Saboro suckled harder, taking in as much as he could while keeping one eye on the dog demon who has yet to come and rescue the wolf cub. Perhaps he'd been right about the two disliking each other. This suited him just fine anyway. He cracked open Koga's mouth wider, sinking his tongue down his throat gagging the weakened demon.

Sesshomaru watched silently as his rival's life was slowly being sucked away from his body. It shouldn't bother him that his life was nearing his end. At least this way he wouldn't have to get his own claws dirty with killing the fool after this. But the way Koga's body was jerking from each horrid sip of his life house annoyed the normally cold daiyoukai. Why should he care whether he perishes now? His life was going to end anyway when they left the castle…But would he really let him die this way?

It felt strange but Koga had no regrets about dying. He knew his life was coming to a ghastly end. But at least he was able to see the mutts face again. Even if he was for a moment… Oh Inuyasha…

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Saboro couldn't remove himself in time before the sharp red blades of youki power drive straight into his back. "UGH!" He screamed dropping the wolf down to the floor. "Son of a bitch." He looked around to himself to see to his surprise a badly injured hanyou dripping blood from his wounds and claws.

Sesshomaru took that moment to kick the wolf out the way and backhand the distracted tiger into the far wall.

Koga coughed and hacked, spitting out the disgusting taste of that horrid beast from his mouth. Oh that asshole was in for a world of hurt. But who was the one that saved him? He turned his head around toward where the source of the youki and attack and gasped. "Inu…Yasha?"

"Well I'm glad to see you assholes didn't take care of the tiger before I got in here." Inuyasha growled looking between the two demons angrily. Secretly he was overjoyed to see the two of them here but hell would freeze over before he admitted that to either of them. "Well what the hell you gawking at? Let's kick this fool's ass!"

"Oh hell yea! I suddenly got my second wind." Koga shot up from the ground only to sway and fall back flat on his back. "On second thought just give me a second and I'll be up in a sec."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The damned fool was hopeless.

Saber peeked out from behind the hanyou to glance over at his older brother. He was still reluctant in lending his assistance against his own flesh and blood, fearing that he capture him again only to abuse him.

"Saber you stay back." Inuyasha whispered the tiger, pushing him further behind him. Seeing that the cub was safe Inuyasha walked inside the dark bedroom stalking closer to the tiger, ignoring the snag and pull of his wounds opening.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dashed in front of him halting his dramatic march. "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"You are in no condition to do battle. Be gone you'll only be in my way."

"Oh that's bullshit! No one was in your way earlier so what took you so long to kick his ass then huh?"

"Behave yourself and do as I say."

"NO!"

Sesshomaru landed a hard jab to his sibling's rib cage breaking at least two or three of bones, judging by the crackling sounds he heard as his elbow retracted back.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha fell to his knees holding the goring pain delivered so suddenly to his already injured chest. "I…swear…I'm…kicking your ass…Sesshomaru…" He said between each throb of pain shooting through his body, before fall face first into the floor.

"You'll thank me later little brother." Sesshomaru withdrew his Tensaiga, knowing fully well that it was the only blade capable of putting in an end to the tiger's life. But first the demon needed to be rendered unconscious. A task that was easier said then done.

"Prepare yourself!" Sesshomaru shot out toward the crouching tiger swinging out his sword followed by a swift slash of his poison claws. He missed the tiger was faster now. It must've been when he gathered the soul energy from the worthless wolf.

Saboro needed more energy but where? The wolf was a tasty treat but he needed something stronger and pure. His green eyes scanned the room on two possible targets. The hanyou and his own brother. He wouldn't dare try the hanyou again. After what happened last time he would be a fool to try that that again. But his brother wasn't pure. He'd made sure of that himself. So it was either the un pure brat or the half dead brat.

Those cats like eyes settled for the youngster closet to him. The hanyou. It was foolish but he went out for the boy anyway reaching just in time to snatch him up by the hair and dragging him to the farthest side of the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Damn Sesshomaru was careless. He should've made sure the boy was safe first before aimlessly going after the tiger.

Flipping Inuyasha's resting body, Saboro immediately set to work lacing his lips on the unconscious boy's mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Koga yelled finally coming out of dizzy spell to run over and start laying punches and kicks like crazy on the tiger's body. But each attack proved an effortless waste of time, as the tiger refused to let go of Inuyasha's mouth. "Dammit let go of him!"

Sesshomaru needed to think of a way to get the tiger unconscious. It was the only way they could rid themselves of the menacing beast for good…But what could be done?

* * *

A pulse…a strong demonic pulse vibrated inside of Inuyasha's heart…Live…Live…LIVE!

His eyes shot open in the same crimson ambitious desire for blood. The twisted blue pupils search around for the fool daring to try and take his life. Who was the vermin attempting to end his life? Someone was trying to kill him. Die…Die they will DIE.

Once more Saboro was met the sizzling burn of tainted malice stinging his mouth. The hanyou was about to transform again. Why the hell hadn't he gone with his first instinct? He was quicker this time in removing his lips from the hanyou's to throw him to the side away from his mouth.

Inuyasha flipped backward landing on his hands and feet, taking a pouncing stance aiming straight for his prey. His fangs lengthened piercing his bottom lip. His cheeks took on the shapes of a jagged purple stripe of each side signaling to all around that his demon side was taking over.

Saboro stumbled back as the memory of the last attack on his mingled body rushed back in full force. There was no way in hell he was going to go through that pain again. He crawled over desperately trying to get away.

"Where the hell you going?" Growled the animalist voice of the murderous fen. Inuyasha ran over to stand in front of the down cast tiger cutting off his path. "Aww you weren't thinking of leaving without me having my fun…" He cracked his claws. "Were you?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Saboro turned around heading in the opposite direction but was cut off once more by the bloodthirsty monster. This demon was going to kill him in the most painful way. He had to get away. He couldn't deal with that agony again.

He hopped up from the floor but went in the wrong direction heading straight for Koga who landed a hard ass cop to his chin sending him flying straight into the hanyou's arms.

This wasn't how he wanted the battle to end but hell at least the job would be finished. Koga could deal with the consequences of the mutt's transformation later.

"Ahh I see you came to me in open arms." Inuyasha slammed the tiger powerfully into the ground causing a large dent into the stone. "Now hold still." He warned before running his claws deep inside of the demon's chest just he did before. But this time he planned to take his precious time in killing the fool. Apparently he hadn't learned the first time when trying to kill him so he would be sure to have a better reminder.

Sesshomaru found this to be the perfect opportunity to finish the tiger off but still that would leave him with a wild Inuyasha to deal with. "You there, cub?" He called toward the car to Saber. "Where is my brother's sword?"

Saber pointed nervously at a small corner of the room at the rusty piece of metal, lying on the wall. "It's there."

Splendid. At least that would be an easy task to handle.

Inuyasha was no where near done with the gory work he was laying on the tiger's mangled destroyed body. Rack after terrifying rack of his claws went deeper inside of the chest, until the pulsing organs were in full view. He stopped for a brief moment to stare at the delicious view of blood and vitals within his grasp. It was his own personal playground of lustful entertainment. The first on his list of things to devour were the demon's lungs which he happily ripped out and bit into before discarding to the side. Next were those wonderful red tainted ribs. He gingerly cracked off one by one sniffing at it and throwing it away to move on to the next treat.

Koga turned his head away. He couldn't bear too see Inuyasha doing this. The terrifying way he was just going at the tiger's body was just disgusting…It would all be over soon…

Saboro never pain this agonizing in his life. It was much worst then his first time and to top it off he's conscious for the whole ride. _"Guurdppllle_" He grumbled as more blood skewered from his mouth in glops. This was it for him this time…he could tell that this would be the end…Well it was fun while it lasted…

His green eyes closed for the last time as Inuyasha's hand went straight through his chest taking a hold of his heart and squashing it to a gut filled mess in his hands. His final breathe was released in a sigh and his life slipped away from him…just as before…

"Inuyasha enough." Sesshomaru called out walking over toward him. This was the moment he'd been waiting for and he was going to take it now.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air. Another intruder. His head whipped around to see along haired demon coming toward him…He will be killed as well. He unsaddled his prey's body to take a ready stance toward the advancing predator. "You shall die as well." He growled showing off his bloody stained claws.

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother continuing on to walk to Saboro.

"Grr…Stay away from my prey!"

Inuyasha lunged over toward him but Koga side swiped him, tackling him into the far wall, rendering him unconscious. "Damned fool." He mumbled watching the hanyou slide down the wall in a tired heap.

Still he went on until he stood upon the demon's body. His eyes scanned over the damaged cuts, slits, and wilding punctured holes on his body. It was what he deserved. Showing no pity, Tensaiga was lifted up to deliver the heavenly blow and slashed across the unmoving corpse releasing every single soul he'd ever devoured into a horde of flying blue lights.

Childlike laughter filled the room along with the peaceful signs of the other spirits finally finding sanity after being trapped for so long in the tiger's body. Sweet gentle whispers of thank you and bless you came from the surrounding orbs until they all scattered out finding the closest exit to pass over to the land of purity.

Saber watched in unbelievable joy as all the lights vanished off then turned his eyes to his three saviors. He was free. Free from his evil brother's grasp and the many years of tormented abuse. "How can I ever thank you?" He said to them all.

"Nah don't mention it." Koga grunted picking up the sleeping Inuyasha and tossing him over his shoulder.

"It was never my intention to save you." Sesshomaru said as he took a hold of his brother's sword placing next to his own. "You just happen to reap in the benefits of us slaying him."

"Nonetheless you saved me anyway and for that I am grateful." He bowed his gratitude. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well you can start by showing us the fastest way out of here. I'm starting to hate the hell out of this place." Koga stated crunching up his nose. Besides he needed a bath. The smell of blood and death was burning his nose.

"Of course."

Saber quickly went out the doorway followed by the two demons and a slumbering hanyou who was sure to give them a good cursing out when he woke up…

* * *

The short cut Saber showed them too had them out of the castle in less then five minutes in the fresh clean crisp air. Man it sure was good be free of all that negativity.

Koga and Sesshomaru immediately went off toward the forest heading for the closest mineral spring to clean themselves of the horrid stenches cloaking their bodies.

Saber hung back not knowing whether he was allowed to come along with them or if he was to stay at the castle all alone…

"Hey you stupid cat! You coming or what?" Koga shouted over his shoulder.

Green eyes blinked in shock, then shifted over to the dog demon that was still walking forward, not bothering to knowledge him in the least. He still didn't know if he was welcome.

Sesshomaru turned his head to give a side glance to the waiting tiger's emerald orbs. He stared at him for a long while as if contemplating what to do with him. Then the decision came when he nodded his head. "As you please." He mumbled not missing a beat in his steps.

That was exactly what the tiger demon was waiting for as he giggled and hurried off to the join the three departing demons.

**A/N: Well guys that's the ending….Just kidding lol. Sorry if Saboro's death seemed rushed. The guy was starting to get on my nerves so I hurried and killed him off but I like Saber so he stays. I wonder what will happen next with our handsome canines… Please stay tuned for the next chappie. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Let's see what happens when Inuyasha wakes up from his unconsciousness… Sorry for the very late update. I've been having trouble how to continue my story But I think I'm back on track now.**

**Chapter 19**

The sounds of a crackling fire and the scent of burning wood was the reason for Inuyasha's arousal from his unconscious sleep. His awakening grunts notified the three demons he was coming too from the knock out inflicted on him from his so called rescuing comrades. He lifted a hand to his head hoping to ease the massive thumbing, rocking his senses loose.

"Damn it's about time you woke up mutt."

Inuyasha opened one of his eyes through the aching headache to see three sets of eyes staring at him. Sesshomaru was set on the far side laying against a tree, while Saber and Koga sat by each other in front to the roaring flames . "Where the hell am I?" He grunted through the lack of moisture in his throat. He tried to push himself up from the support of the tree but groaned from the stiffness in his chest.

Koga crawled over to the supported hanyou. "Hey don't move around to much. You might puke from a head rush." One of his hands supported Inuyasha's head while the other lifted up some water for him to drink from a cupped leaf. "Here drink up."

The command didn't need to be spoken twice for him to gulp down the cold fluids rushing in to ease his parched windpipe.

" how do you feel?"

"Like I swallowed a needle." Hacked the hanyou with a slight dry cough.

Saber crawled over to him to help position him a little higher. "That's to be expected since you've been unconscious for the pass three days."

"Three... days?" Inuyasha tired eyes wondered around the area scoping out the sights. This looked like the same place they were in before when Koga was injured. "Where's Saboro?"

That was a question Koga hoped he wouldn't be asked. He didn't know how to tell the boy that he was the one who killed the tiger. But it wasn't in his normal state of mind.

"You killed him." Sesshomaru mumbled from a distance. "You transformed into your youkai form when he tried to purge your soul from your body."

Blue eyes shot a heated glare toward the daiyoukai. "Damn do you always have to be so blunt? Have you ever heard of subtly?"

"There is no sense in avoiding the truth. It's best to get it out now rather then later."

"Yea but damn."

Inuyasha coughed and sighed shaking his head. "Hell at least I was the one who did got to kick his ass." He bragged.

"Yea whatever." Koga waved him off. " Anyway it's time to change your bandages. You shouldn't have any more open wounds since you've had three days to heal." Koga began undoing the wraps Saber retrieved from his home, making sure to be careful of the scabbing and dried blood. When he was about to get to work on the lower wraps a striped hand suddenly appeared to halt his quest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"There's no need for you to go that far wolf. I shall take over from here." Sesshomaru roughly threw Koga's hand away and set in motion of removing the bandages on Inuyasha's hips and thighs.

Koga rubbed his wrist pissed. So the big mutt wants to go there huh? Without a second thought Koga slapped Sesshomaru's hand away just as rudely. "What makes you think you're welcome to undress him? It doesn't make a difference which one of us does it just as long as it's done!"

"You incompetent mongrel. How dare you lay a finger on me." Sesshomaru stood to his full terrifying height glaring down at the young prince.

Koga wasn't going to allow this guy to try and intimidate him so he shot up on his feet to get right in his face. "You trying to start something mutt?"

"I would highly advise that you remove yourself from my personal space wolf, or do you wish that I do it for you?"

"Oh so you trying to threaten me huh?"

Saber looked between the two arguing demons, then at the hanyou. "Do they always fight this way?"

"Yea because they both have a large chuck of stupid shoved up there asses." Inuyasha grunted looking up at the fuming individuals before him. These two could be so impossible. Always arguing over the smallest of issues.

Saber's green eyes blinked in amusement. "I see that you have two very protective lovers Hanyou."

Inuyasha blushed, snorting under his breathe. "These two aren't my lovers. They're idiots."

"I wouldn't be able to tell from the way you all interact with each other." Saber smiled, reaching out to unravel the rest of Inuyasha's bandages, talking as he went along. "At first I assume you were mated as in a pack of sorts. Imagine my surprise when you told me otherwise." He giggled.

Him? Mated to his freaky brother and the fool of a wolf? Not likely. He'd sooner lick a beehive then be stuck with these two morons for life.

"There. All done." Saber sat back some, to scan over Inuyasha's body for anymore open wounds or hidden injuries that hadn't healed just yet. Not seeing that would cause him any grief, he handed the hanyou his clothing for coverage. "You seemed to have healed very nicely. I don't see a single scar."

"Thanks kid." Inuyasha mumbled placing on his robes while the two above were still going at it like dogs over a bone.

Saber blushed. "No problem." He went back over to settle next to the roaring flames, staring into the dancing sparks. His mind was still filled with the memories of his torture in his old home. Sometimes it just seemed so strange that he was actually freed from his brother's grasp. Almost as if it were a dream. It felt so good to be free. But now that he was, what could he do with his newfound freedom?

"Oh yea? Then who was the one who went in there to rescue your sorry hide?"

"Your interference was far from needed wolf."

Inuyasha groaned tying the bows on his hakama and standing up. "Both of you are stupid as hell." He growled pushing pass both of them.

Sesshomaru and Koga hadn't noticed that Inuyasha was fully dressed, up and about until he squeezed between them. And to their shock he was heading over to the tiger demon.

Inuyasha squatted on his fours next to the quiet demon , observing him with curiosity. "Hey kid, you know how to hunt?"

"Uhh yes. Yes I do."

"Then come on. You're coming with me." Inuyasha gave a sideways glare at the two morons standing behind him awe struck. "At least you'll be of some use." He leaped off into the surrounding trees heading to where he smelled prey near by.

"Of course." Saber jumped off after him, heading in the same direction.

Koga watched in shock. Did Inuyasha just leave with the tiger? After he'd rescued the sorry cat's stupid hide. Now he was putting the moves on his Inuyasha. Of all the…

"It seems the tiger has an interest in my brother." Came the voiced opinion, that left Koga dumbfounded.

"Yea it looks that way." For once they could agree on something. Even if it involved another possible competitor for Inuyasha's affections.

Sesshomaru said noting more staring off into the distance at his retreating charge. The boy was a soft sight to anyone who seemed even the slightest bit caring for him. It was almost as if Inuyasha had a power of control over whomever was unfortunate to be put under his spell of his influence. And surprising enough, he was one of those victims. Which was way he took flight, shooting off after the two disappearing males.

If he wasn't going to let the wolf have what was rightfully his, he surely wasn't going to let some worthless tiger to take his brother either.

"Hey wait up!" Koga shouted, following close behind. Great now he had two people to fight over for the mutt's heart. This was becoming a real pain the ass.

And all because he was heads over heels in love with his old rival. He could only hope that he'd come out the victor of this combat of interests.

* * *

"I swear those two are impossible." Grouched an upset hanyou, hoping to the next tree.

"Well can you blame them?" Saber questioned, jumping in step with him.

"What do you mean?"

Saber looked at him. "It's obvious they're both in love with you."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "Are you nuts? No way. Those two aren't in love with me." The memory of why he ran off in the firs place surfaced in his mind. "I'm just a way to feed their stupid egos."

"I don't believe that is true Hanyou."

"How do you figure?"

"Think about it." Saber hopped down to the ground taking off where he could smell a small herd of deer. "Why would they constantly bicker over the smallest things when it comes to your wellbeing? You did tell me yourself that they always argue."

Inuyasha's speed kept up to the pace of the tiger demons, as he thought about what was said. "But why me? I don't get it. Both of them were my most hated could get anybody else. So why -"

"No one is ever able to help they fall in love with Hanyou." Was the cut off explanation.

"Hn, you talk like you should know."

Saber's eyes became saddened. "I do." He blushed then went faster then necessary to get to the deer.

Inuyasha took note of the grim expression on Saber's face before he shot off into the forest. He wondered who the tiger had loved that hadn't returned it. Such a shame for the kid.

"Hey mutt!"

Inuyasha glanced behind him to see Koga coming to run in step with him. "Hey you trying to get all the food for yourself?" Teased the blue eyed wolf.

Saber's words flooded Inuyasha's mind about the feelings Sesshomaru Koga shared for him. And judging from the way the wolf was smiling at him, it seemed like he was right.

Inuyasha grinned a cocky smile back at his rival. "Keh, no way. You're just to slow to keep up." He glanced over head to see a small pearl orb floating pass them.

If he didn't know any better he'd swear he could see Sesshomaru looking down at him from inside that thing. Oh and was a that a faint little smile he could see? Yet more evidence of what Saber was talking about. So why did all these signs fly over his head? Was he really that naïve?

"Geez how many modes of transportation does that freak that?" Koga growled looking at the flying daiyoukai.

Koga's voice snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Uh not sure." Was he really so blind to their feelings? And come to think of it…Was he being blind to his own?

One look at both his brother then his friend told him everything... yes he was. So did this mean that he had feelings for Koga _and _Sesshomaru? Was that even possible? This was all so confusing. What could he do if the time came that, if the case were that his feelings were just as strong Saber says theirs were... Then what could he do? Would he be able to choose between them and break the other's heart?

* * *

The following day came as beautiful as the one before it for three small children lying in the grass next to one another. Two were wide awake staring up at the blue sky, while the tiniest one was fast asleep.

"Rin?"

"Yea?"

"When do you think Koga and the others will return? They've been gone for a really long time."

Rin shrugged watching the clouds float across the blue stretch. "I don't know but Lord Sesshomaru is strong so I'm not worried."

Ayame folded her arms behind her head. "Yea so is Koga. But still, I want them to come home. I miss them."

"Yea me too."

The two returned to a cozy silence, admiring the way the clouds got fluffier and some resembling shapes of sorts.

A small yawn sounded between them from their youngest friend. Meki sat up from the soft grass, stretching out her arms from a nice quiet nap. Her bright blue eyes shifted between Rin and Ayame curiously. "Has My Yasha made it home yet?" She asked sleepily.

Rin sat up as well. "No not - " When she looked forward her mouth fell open.

"Win? What's wong Win?" Meki waved her hand in front of the older girl's face trying to get her attention. "Hey Ayame I think Win is... Huh?" She looked over to see the exact same wide eyed expression on the wolf cub's face too. She waved a hand in front of her face as well. "What's wong with you guys?" She questioned.

Neither of them answered her but only pointed straight ahead.

"You guys are being silly." She mumbled not wanting to play into this dumb game of theirs.

"No Meki look." Rin encouraged pointing out to in the distance.

"No I won't. You're twying to make fun of me." Pouted the tiny human.

Ayame rolled her eyes and grabbed Meki's head to twist forward. "Look you fool." She said.

Meki frowned at being called a fool but looked anyway. What in the world was so important that she had too… "My…My Yasha?" She whispered in disbelief. "Is that My Yasha?"

"YES AND MY KOGA!"

"LORD SESSHOAMRU!"

The three children cheered and giggled at seeing all three of their elder heroes walking toward them looking as noble as fairy tale prince in a story.

It's been days since they last seen them. Chocolate, Green and Blue eyes filled with relieved tears as they all ran off to meet the on coming demons.

"MY YASHA!"

"KOGA!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The three called males glanced up to see a small rush of short bodies heading in their direction. Immediate relaxation drifted off their tense auras at finally being back in a peaceful environment. They were finally home.

This would probably be the only time Inuyasha admitted it but he had truly missed Meki's little screams of excitement when she saw him. "Hey kid!" He yelled bending down to catch the little angel in his arms.

Meki clung to his robs rubbing her face deep in his chest. "I missed you so much My Yasha!" She cried balling her tiny fists into his clothes.

"Yea, yea I missed you too kid. And don't get your nasty tears on me." He teased, not meaning anything by it. But he was really glad to see her innocent face. He rubbed small circles on her back, inhaling her pure scent of power and flowers. This was a higher step then the smell of blood, and sweat.

Koga smiled at the loving interaction between the hanyou and wouldn't have to wait long for his own. "Hey pup. You missed me?" He teased as he caught the pouncing Ayame in his arms.

"Oh Koga I'm so happy you're back!" Ayame wrapped her arms and legs around Koga's torso afraid to let go. Tears poured down her face at finally being back in her favorite person's embrace. What a relief to have him back.

Koga smiled patting the weeping child's back to calm her down. "Easy kid. It's ok. Shhh… It's ok." He whispered.

Rin came to a stand still in front of her guardian bowing her head respectfully. "W-welcome back milord." She hiccupped. Although she never cried whenever he left her before, just seeing the way Koga and Inuyasha embraced Meki and Ayame made her wish that she could do the same with Sesshomaru but he wasn't the type for such affections. So she'd settle for praising his safe return.

"I hope you have fared well in my absence Rin." Came the predictable question upon his arrival to the girl.

"Hmm mmm." She mumbled keeping her head bowed lest he noticed her tear filled eyes.

"Good." Then to Rin's surprise, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head, tugging the small ponytail on her head.

It was all she could do not to run into his pants leg and hug him as tight as she wanted to like the other girls were doing.

"Oh just let the girl hug you already Sesshomaru. Geez you can be such a dick." Inuyasha snorted looking down at the poor girl.

"Yea why do you have to be an asshole to your own kid." Agreed the wolf prince also noticing the way her shoulders bounced.

"Be silent you fools." True he'd only touched Rin in an affectionate way only once and that was when she'd be killed and brought back to life. The child didn't often seek forms of contact. He'd know if she needed such things.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Called demon looked down to see a tear streaked Rin's eyes silently pleading for such a contact with him. This was different. Rin had never once asked for embrace. So how was he suppose to react to this? "As…you please." He mumbled.

Finally with the permission she'd never been given, Rin rushed into her lord's hakama hugging them as tightly as she could. It felt so wonder being able to embrace him like she'd always wanted even if he wasn't returning it, this was as close as she'd get which was perfectly fine.

"Awww that's so sweet." Cooed the teasing hanyou. "Sesshy is a big softie after all."

Sesshomaru shot a lazy glare at his sibling. "Reframe from call me such a distasteful title."

Ayame was the first to lift her head up but when she did that's when she noticed the quiet person standing behind them. Wow who ever it was, was really beautiful. "Who's the pretty lady Koga?" She asked innocently.

Hearing that there was another person around, Meki eased her head up to look at the tall green eyed, dark tanned individual standing in the back. "Wow she's so pwetty."

"Who? Who's pretty?" Rin looked around Sesshomaru's legs to see the person in question.

Saber blushed drifting his bright eyes down. "Hello." He mumbled bashfully.

_Well this was going to be interesting, _Inuyasha thought. Imagine their surprise when they find out that the she is actually a he.

Koga was thinking the same thing, snickering to himself. There was no way he was going to let this easy fun slip by.

The three children hurried over to the gorgeous stranger, admiring his black stripes, dark tanned skin, long green hair and bright emerald eyes.

Ayame sniffed the person tilting her head to the side. "Wow you're a demon huh?"

"Yes I am." Saber said.

"Wow." Meki walked around the non female demon 'ohhhing' and 'awwing' at each new discovery. "You're so pwetty. You're even pwettier then My Yasha." She said in awe.

"Hey kid don't get your ass kicked!" Shouted a suddenly annoyed hanyou.

"Aww getting jealous mutt?"

"Keh, Hardly."

Rin didn't think something was right. For a female she didn't have any breasts like Sesshomaru had taught her about when a female developed. So how come this one had no breasts? But she was kind of wearing a dress. Wasn't she? Rin wondered looking at the black tunic the tiger demon was wearing. "What kind of girl are you? Where are your breasts?" She had to get to the bottom of this.

Saber blushed. "I'm not a woman!" Why in the world did everyone thing he was a female? Surely his appearance wasn't that far fetched.

"YOU'RE NOT!" Yelled a shocked Meki and Ayame.

"No, no I'm not."

Inuyasha and Koga fell over laughing their hearts out. This was priceless. If only the girls could see the looks on their own faces.

Even Sesshomaru's lips crooks the tiniest smile at the children's innocence.

Saber became overwhelmed with the onslaught of questions being fired at him back to back to back.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Can we pway?"

"Are you really a boy?"

"Can I bwaid your hair?"

"How come you're so pretty?"

"Do you want to pick flowers with us?"

Saber smiled giggling to himself. These children were just so precious. "Ok ok ok. One at a time little ones." He bent down to their eye levels, giving them all a bright smile. "Here." He reached behind his head, pulling a large locket of his green hair for the girls to touch.

Meki, Rin and Ayame quickly rubbed their fingers through his hair and sighed. "Ohhh it's so soft and silky." Rin complimented.

"Thank you."

Ayame pulled the hair up to snuggle against her face. "Wow it feels so... mmmm so lovely."

"Yeaaaa... so nice." Meki mimicked Ayame's actions getting lost in the cushiony softness on her face.

"Thank you so much." Grinned a please Saber. His inner feline was taking in all the attention like a sponge.

Inuyasha laughed shaking his head. Those kids were something else.

Unbeknownst to him, Koga was staring at the way his angelic tones floating the air around him. It was almost as if anything Inuyasha did now was more beautiful then the last. Each laugh, curse word, the way he walked; All of it. There were even the small subtle actions he'd began to notice about the hanyou that was probably unknown to himself.

Like the way he'd place his hands on his hips when he laughed, or the way his ears twitched when he was getting pissed off or curious. The way his left eye would tick when he was angry. All of it was more alluring the last action.

Which was why he was going to make sure that everything that he was, was going to belong to him.

Sesshomaru caught the look of longing and admiration in the wolf's sickening gaze. The wolf was still acting in a disgruntle manner toward his younger. No this would not do. Inuyasha was his to claim, not his.

Even he, the greatest demon lord of his time, couldn't help his attraction to his sibling. The boy had become a drug of sorts to him. Each movement, word spoken, his tone of voice, his entire aura, all of it was burned into his very being. Everything he was, was to belong to him, not the wolf.

As if knowing he was being thought about Koga, glanced over to see the daiyoukai staring at him with great disdain and returned the glare just as heatedly.

Both of their eyes spoke volumes of a silent rivalry that still raged on without the hanyou's knowledge.

**A/N: Yes I know this is just a filler chapter but I still hope you found it entertaining anyway. I thought I'd give the guys a small breather from all the stress and troubles before they went back to the real drama. So I hope you don't mind this being a filler until the next chappie comes around. I apologize for the late update. This story is going to end up being longer then I planned lol. But I'm sure a few of you don't mind hehehe. Anyway thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Chapter 20**

The days soon melted into weeks and before long a full two months had passed before Inuyasha realized it. The entire Saboro incident was a somewhat of a distant memory, locked in a storage with the rest of the bad. Or it would be a forgotten one if Saber's foreign looks weren't there to remind him every day of what they'd all been through. The dark tanned tiger demon had grown to living amongst Inuyasha's human village quite nicely. At first he'd been weary of being around so many different faces and the scent of mortals was highly distasteful.

But over a while, after the trio of horror children demanded he stay to play and live together, Saber came to find himself at home. It was a major downgrade from his previous castle dwelling but Inuyasha could tell he was adjusting just fine. Between spending his time mingling with the village women, entertaining the children and becoming some help to the workload, Saber himself wouldn't believe how happy he was even if Inuyasha told him.

However in the hanyou's case, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was adjusting to being home as well as the girls or Saber. All of his worries came from having been caught up with Sesshomaru and Koga's rivalry drama. In the past two weeks their heated conversations would escalate to more physical approaches and near close encounters, a flame away from contact.

Inuyasha had grown fed up with breaking up their fights over him like he was a scrap of meat and often left to be on his own away from them all. The very tree he'd been sealed too long ago served as his own refuge of peace. Many knew he would come here to relax so it was no secret but they were kind enough to leave him to his thoughts.

"You seem troubled hanyou," A silky calm voice said from below. Inuyasha leaned over to connect his gold eyes with peaceful green. Saber smiled up, lifting an armful of apples wearing one of the short legged pink flowered and white kimonos from the village. "Perhaps a snack can release all your turmoil?"

"I doubt it," Inuyasha snorted. "But you can hop up if you want." When Saber leapt up in a single bound, bending his knees in a way to settle on his arched heels, Inuyasha held his hand out for a few apples and bit into the first before asking about the kids whereabouts.

Saber lightly gnawed a small nibble into his share of fruit and relaxed comfortably on the branch. "Rin, Ayame and Meki are out near the flower field collecting blossoms for my hair."

Inuyasha stopped a second to stare at the lengthy green head of hair spilling from Saber's scalp and lifted a dark eyebrow, "You're ok with them turning your head into a rainbow?"

"I don't really mind when they tend to it as well. I haven't been groomed so thoroughly since I was a child. My father," Saber became suddenly quiet, his lips thinned and he took a long swallow. "When he was a live, he would lick me until I was clean of dirt but my brother would go much further and do worst."

"Geez, he's been a real asshole to you your entire lives huh?"

Saber nodded. "Yes, but even though he was cruel, I do miss him. He was the only family I had…"

Inuyasha's chewing slowed at hearing that. "You can always start over you know. Making a family's pretty easy these days. All you need is a female and a cave, than you can have yourself a whole litter."

"Oh," Saber blushed, clearing his throat. "I-I don't particularly have an attraction towards females. I prefer…well I prefer being with males, those much bigger than I." His blush grew bright and darker over his dark toned cheeks as he lifted his fist over his mouth shyly. "Sorry if that may seem strange."

"Not at all," Inuyasha shrugged, and bit into a new apple. "Who am I to judge when I'm attracted to two of the biggest jerks in the land. One who happens to be a brother who's tried to kill me on a weekly basis and another jackass who tried to steal my friend." Come to think of it, when voiced out loud, their personality appeal suddenly dulled drastically.

"But do you don't mind their flaws do you?" Saber questioned curious as he unhooked his legs and swung them over the branch. "I mean, it is what makes them unique from others who'd want to pursue you."

"It's their flaws that are keeping me from deciding who I want to be with," Inuyasha explained dryly as he tossed the empty apple core to the ground below. "Sometimes I wished this whole situation never happened in the first place you know? It wasn't as complicated when I knew both of only wanted to kill me, but knowing they're both out there to take my hand, only confuses me more. I'm loss as to what to do now than I was before."

"What would make it easier, Hanyou?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I had feelings for one over the other, deciding would be simpler but," He dropped his head. "I don't want to hurt either of them." Those two months he'd seen Koga and Sesshomaru hovering around the village has grown to become a routine thing. Inuyasha couldn't imagine going a while without seeing one or the other coming around to see him, Saber or the girls.

"If you may take my opinion into consideration," Saber playfully nudged him with his shoulder, a sparkle in his lovely green eyes. "If I were in your situation, I would have them both for myself."

Inuyasha's puppy ears perked at that as he frowned hard. "Come again? Have them both? Are you cracked?"

"No dear hanyou, hear me out first, before assuming I am cracked as you say," Saber cleared his throat and scooted closer to Inuyasha, dropping his head on his shoulder. "The problem would be solved if you could allow them both to take your hand. Many partner relationships are not foreign to our kind."

"Well I was raised based on being a monogamy relationship." Inuyasha rolled his eyes to the sky. "I swear demons have an advantage towards everything."

Saber smirked playfully at the comment, but than as a comfortable silence rose over them, he grew thoughtful and goosebumps pickled over his skin. "You know you have become someone I'm quite fond of yes?"

A disbelieved pause elapsed. "Um yeah," Inuyasha dragged out, wondering where this is going.

"If it makes things easier," Saber lifted his head and gazed softly into the hanyou's beautiful eyes. "Can you come to find me alluring, maybe…even a distraction from worrying about your troubles?

Inuyasha froze, "Saber whoa….um where is this coming from…I," Inuyasha turned his head away confused. "I don't know if I would even…"

Saber sighed using the tip of his clawed finger to return Inuyasha's face to his. "If it would only help you my friend. I don't wish to confuse or make you feel trapped. It's just…maybe I can help you release from all your troubles with a small coupling between us. I only want to help, nothing more." Saber leaned in closer. "Just a little bit..."

Inuyasha's ears tingled from the low seduction sound of Saber's voice and as if lured by the songs of sirens he felt the distance gradually dissolving between him and his friend before a small glitter caught his attention out the corner of his eye.

He paused and stared before backing up, "No." he firmly mumbled, cupping Saber's shoulders to push him away.

"What's wrong?" Saber whispered back dejectedly. "Am I not to your liking Hanyou?"

"It's not that stupid," Inuyasha brought the back of his hand up to brush away the tears slipping from Saber's right eye. "I won't use you for sex like your brother did. You're worth more than that."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you assume that—"

"Save it," Inuyasha snatched Saber to his chest and rubbed up and down his long, thick, green braid, placing a kind kiss to his forehead. "I know what you were trying to do but, all that's over now. Only offer your body to a person you care for alright? You're free."

Free. Yes. Yes he was free. It just…it almost seemed like the best thing to do. It was all he knew to do when a person was troubled or angry or upset or distressed, his body was used as a relief for those problems. Naturally it was the only remedy Saber knew of.

But to be given a chance to be rejected out of kindness instead of disgust…it brought more tears to his eyes as Saber buried his face deep into Inuyasha's robes and weep. His shoulders bunched and shook from the long sobs and deep hearted memories of a time he hadn't been free. Now that he was…the feeling was amazing.

"Easy kid, easy," Inuyasha chuckled. "I like you for more than a rut in the sheets."

"T-Thank you Hanyou. Thank you Inuyasha."

Strange. It was so much easier to help others with their problems but when it came to his own issues, Inuyasha was lost as ever. If only he could figure out what he wanted to do concerning his problems with Sesshomaru and Koga. If it were only that easy to decide on who loved more.

* * *

Koga sat on the edge of a nearby cliff watching the scene unfold between Inuyasha and Saber. His sky blue eyes were sharp and his pointed hears tuned into every word said between them. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but how could he help himself when the one he cared for appeared disturbed. It'd taken every ounce of willpower to keep from springing down there and taking the handsome hanyou in his arms and promising to make the pain go away.

Such a shame that that very pain just so happened to be him and that bastard daiyoukai who couldn't take a hint.

The desire to be with Inuyasha grew more than ever before now. Koga felt every fiber of his body wanting to take Inuyasha as his own and carrying him away to the Northern Mountains. He'd taken Elder Moro's wisdom into deep consideration and tossed all cautions to the wind. If it came to be that the pack refused to keep him as Alpha for loving a man, then so be it. He was needed to carry on the bloodline by producing heirs but of course no male could offer him such a gift. This was a problem Koga could care less about. So long as he had Inuyasha he could live as that.

If only Inuyasha was able to realize how much he cared for him…

"Lurking in the distance like a pining victim are we?"

Damn that voice never ceased to rub Koga the wrong way. "Is there no other possible person you can bother besides me ya jackass? I ain't in the mood for your bullshit." Koga rocked his legs back and forth over the cliff, lowering his chin on top of clasped hands.

Sesshomaru emerged from the wooded brush, brow lightly pinched into a frown, "Such crude words from a moronic savage. But then again, your breed is known for ill-manners."

Koga ignored that.

"So would it be too much to question your motives for simply sitting here, or would that gain me another rude greeting?" Sesshomaru said when he stopped three feet behind Koga's hunched position.

"You started it," Koga countered quietly. "And it's none of your business."

Sesshomaru hardly gave the wolf demon a second glance when he took a look down from above to see the object of Koga's attention being his younger brother. His eyes softened at the sight of him but when turning to the young creature in his arms, Sesshomaru had the mind to inquire on it.

"It ain't what ya think," Koga snapped from his position.

"Not from my brother's side I'm sure."

"On either side, dumbass," The wolf prince snapped, shooting up to his feet to stand toe to toe with the daiyoukai lord. "Inuyasha's messed up in the head because he doesn't know who the hell he wants." Saying it broke a longing inside Koga something fierce as he balled his lips together and stepped away to look back over the cliff. "He's confused, he's aggravated and it's because of us… this isn't what I want to do to him."

The far off look in his eyes made Sesshomaru ponder a personal opinion, "You seem to show affections for my brother much better than I'm able too."

The confession wasn't lost on Koga, but he didn't say anything, keeping his back to the Inu demon.

"In terms of romance, I feel as strongly for him as you, but it appears our conflicts have pressured him into becoming reclusive." Sesshomaru gave Koga a strange look. "When was the last time you were in company with Inuyasha?"

Koga sighed hard, rolling a single eyed gaze over his shoulder. "Not that it's any business of yours but it's been five days." He turned his head away, the rest of his words carrying off into the wind. "I wanted to give him some space to think, to clear his head a little."

"A noble effort," Sesshomaru mused something close to a tease.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Sesshomaru looked out over the now empty tree branch where the younger demons had been and sighed gently. "Only a day more than you for the same reason. I don't want to influence his mind."

"Hn, a noble effort," Koga mocked. "I didn't think you were the type to play fair."

"I don't see reason to gain the interests of people through trickery," With that little statement said, Sesshomaru turned on the ball of his boots to take his leave. "If Inuyasha shall come to pick either of us as his worthy mate, let it be through his own mind's eye. Not through actions on our end."

Koga thought on that and slowly came to realizing that Sesshomaru had offered a kind of agreement between them. So that's how it'd be huh? Neither of them would try to bring further confusion to Inuyasha's heart. When the time came, he would know who he wanted to be with.

Regardless of the ending result, someone was going to be hurt.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't come home to his hut until around close to middle moon. He'd taken a leisure stroll through the forest, sniffing for demons or large game to distract his mind from all the happenings of the village.

And…

Oddly he'd attempted to sniff out for Koga and Sesshomaru's scents as well. He hadn't seen either of them in the past few days and concluded several options. That maybe they were avoiding him or handling personal duties since both were heirs to high power. That was another problem that needed to be addressed. When it boiled right down to it, where would Inuyasha fit in either of the older demon's lives?

Koga lead the strongest wolf clan in the entire region. He was young, strong, and with all the proper qualities of being a leader, he was going to need to have an heir to take his place, otherwise face degradation or worst, exile.

Then there was his brother's reputation for only taking the best of things, being the sole ruler of the entire Western Territories. Of course, there was no such fit in that polished puzzle no matter how Inuyasha scoured around it.

"This is stupid," he grumbled silently. Why was he worrying himself over trivial nonsense? It was late, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep his concerns away for another day.

Tomorrow would be better suited for figuring a way to get through this and maybe—

"Hey."

Inuyasha snapped his head up when the lowly grunt came from around the side of his hunt where Koga emerged with a sheepish grin on his face. "Koga," Inuyasha breathlessly pronounced against his own wishes. "What, what are you doing here so late?"

"I," Koga looked to the dewy grasses than pushed off the straw built hut. "I just wanted to see you tonight before shipping off in the tonight."

"Oh…places to go, things to do huh?" Inuyasha shifted on the balls of his feet, suddenly finding the wet dirt just as interesting.

"Something like that." Stopping a reasonable distance from the hanyou, Koga stood over him, armor properly in gear and hair tightly tied in its usual high ponytail. "Some issues rose up at home, but nothing too serious. A hair or two out of place concerning plans of attack and peace treaties."

"So why tell me? Go on if you need too."

Koga reached up to scratch behind his head, gaze shifting from side to side, "I know, I just came by because. Well I mean, I was hoping to get—shit, whew this is awkward."

Inuyasha frowned. "Just spit it out."

"….Alright." Taking in a deep needed inhale, Koga released it with one step forward and lowered his head slowly to ever so softly press his warm, licked smooth lips against Inuyasha's. It was sweet, slow and nothing beyond a hurried feat. Koga brushed the sides of Inuyasha's jawline with the tips of his nails, trailing under his chin to tilt his head up just enough to find that perfect spot.

There it was. Inuyasha's moan confirmed he'd found the nectar he adored sipping.

Koga licked a nibbled on his dear hanyou's lips before caressing pale white banes from his forehead and placing a kiss there too. "I just wanted to say good bye," he whispered in their shared winds.

"Keh, you have a funny way of saying it."

"Yea, I just get that way when I'm around you…."

Inuyasha licked his lips and nuzzled into the palm supporting his face, "No good byes. Just come back alright?"

"I will," Koga promise sternly. One more press of their lips and Koga broke the connection a warm smile on his face. "Look out for Ayame for me until I get back kay? Keep it sweet for me Muttface."

"Say what?" Inuyasha's blush and retort went unheard when Koga whisked away in his cyclone and took off into the night, leaving a howling laugh in his wake. He lifted his claws over his swelled lips, finding him curved in a smile. "Stupid bastard," though it held not an ounce of animosity. The words wouldn't be said aloud but inside a whispered, _stay safe, _hummed the edge of his rib cage where a pulsing organ stored the names of so many.

"Damn," he was losing it. Really, really losing it. Definite sleep was in order to collect what scattered remains of his mind didn't float away with Koga's lips.

The way those lips felt, the press of rough battled scarred skin fitted to his own, and—holy shit, why wasn't he in bed yet?

"Little Brother."

Oh no. Inuyasha turned, shoulders in a downward slump as he looked up in time to see his elder brother descending from somewhere out of the sky. Funny how he had the habit of disappearing and reappearing wherever he wished. "Hey, nice night," Inuyasha jested, walking to meet his brother where he landed. "You came to kiss me tonight too?"

Sesshomaru snorted at that. "You know me better than that." There was a hint of a faint smile on his lips as he reached out and pull Inuyasha to his chest. "Though you don't look as if you could deal with more unannounced affections right now."

Inuyasha stiffened where his head laid on Sesshomaru's chest as his ears sunk to the base of his skull. "You saw that huh?" He pulled his face back, resting his chin against skin and warmth. "I would ask if you're mad but I doubt you'll give me a straight answer."

"Disturbed would be the key term but as of now you're not fully mine to claim. You're still free to do as you want with whomever you want."

The hanyou's lax arms rose to lazily wrap around Sesshomaru's waistline, burrowing his confusion within the cushioned body heat. "I wish there was another way to figure this out. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"It isn't based on how we feel in the end, Brother," Sesshomaru cupped his palm to the back of Inuyasha's head, fitting his face deep at the base of his throat. His lips mouth over the left pointed puppy ear, voice a deep rumble in Inuyasha's stomach. "So long as it's a decision you make in honest spirit, no one's emotions are to be concerned over but your own."

Inuyasha shuddered, sinking heavily against his older brother's stronger support, "Still, I don't see myself deciding over either of you. I-I just want everyone to be happy. All of us."

"Hmm."

Happy. Yes, if only it were that easy to achieve. If Sesshomaru could, he'd figure a way to give Inuyasha his wish. He would.

He really would.

* * *

Hidden in the embrace of folded branches and wound greenery, two emerald green eyes settled wishfully upon the Inuyoukai pair, nestled in a private affair.

In secret, Saber smiled warmly at the display below before turning on his heels and springing off into further branches_. 'Happy, hm? If only it were that simple for you my friend.'_

Of course, love was never something simple to figure out.

**Thank you for reading. Please review your thoughts. **


End file.
